Especial de Halloween: Un amigo fiel
by V-Nazar
Summary: Muchas veces creemos conocer a las personas a nuestro alrededor, pero hay secretos que esconden sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, sus palabras o su silencio. Hay que quemarlo todo, todo y que no quede nada de este lugar, de este maldito lugar o quedarás atrapado en el pasado.
1. Un Amigo Fiel: Parte 1

**Aquí**** les dejo mi Toloache...****perdón**** este especial un poco loco que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo.**

**Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este especial y comenten.**

* * *

**Un amigo fiel**

El viento soplaba suavemente y jugaba con las hojas del árbol de cerezo a la orilla de la ventana. Varias se desprendieron y una de ellas voló hasta caer lentamente en un charco de agua en el interior del edificio. Charco por el cual navegó hasta chocar con un pedazo de barrote de metal que se desprendió de la misma ventana que acaba de atravesar. El charco se había formado por una filtración en un radiador antiguo que se suponía brindaba calefacción para esa habitación en los días invierno, pero ahora no cumplía con esa labor decentemente. La humedad que se desprendía del radiador comenzó a filtrarse a la pared de madera hasta formar una gran mancha que cubría gran parte de la misma. Eso hizo que el cableado que pasaba por ahí causara pequeños cortes en la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación.

Ciertamente la casa de Reposo Musashino no miraba sus mejores años, las paredes se encontraban desgastadas y sin brillo, sus pisos sucios y el techo mostraba manchas de humedad por algunos lados. Había sido un hogar de ancianos muy bonito hacía varios años, antes del incendio que causó la muerte de la mitad de sus inquilinos. Se dice que la gente que trabajaba en el lugar actuó de manera negligente durante el incidente y se fueron abandonando a muchos de los residentes a su suerte, y por ello la reputación del lugar decayó terriblemente.

Bueno, fue eso y en parte el gran juicio que fue publicitado y expuesto por todos los medios televisivos de Japón. Los familiares de los fallecidos demandaron al grupo Musashino por una millonaria suma debido a los malos tratos y su mal actuar durante el día del incidente, el abogado de nombre Hiro Fukui llevo el caso, no era el más brillante de los abogados y seguramente gran parte de su éxito en la carrera se lo debía a que sabía con quién juntarse para sacar provecho en las clases mientras él se dedicaba a hacer crecer su panza bebiendo cerveza un par de centímetros cada año. Para él fue como encontrarse con una mina de oro, y logró ganar el caso sin mucho esfuerzo, así como muchos millones de Yenes.

Luego de varios meses convulsos la casa subsistía a duras penas y hoy por hoy el lugar en vez de presentar un ambiente agradable en el cual los ancianos podían disfrutar y pasar sus últimos años, parecía un lugar donde los familiares llegaban a deshacerse de esos seres a los que ahora consideraban un peso y no querían o no podían dedicarles un tiempo para cuidarlos. Las tasas de mensualidad eran las más baratas del mercado y las instalaciones eran de las peores.

La luz parpadeo constantemente hasta que se detuvo. Sobre una cama un hombre calvo de unos setenta años se mantenía con la mirada perdida viendo las sábanas sucias y raídas que lo cubrían.

"_Yo lo siento tanto_".

El hombre vestía un gi blanco amarilloso y en sus manos sostenía una pañoleta blanca.

"_Yo quería lo mejor para ustedes_".

Parado frente a él se encontraba un joven alto y fuerte, que vestía una camisa china de color rojo y tenía el cabello negro y largo amarrado en una trenza china.

— ¿Papa? — pregunto el chico extrañado al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero le parecía extraño toda esa situación.

"_Pero él…él también tuvo la culpa"._

— ¿Papá eres tú? — pregunto el chico viendo a su alrededor. El lugar estaba en pésimo estado, y le daba mala espina.

—…ama…— susurró el hombre que al parecer apenas tenía fuerzas para mover la boca.

— Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el chico intentando acercarse a él. Camino lentamente para acercarse a la cama donde reposaba su padre.

— …lo siento… — susurro ahora el hombre.

El chico se paró a un lado de su padre y vio pequeñas pústulas saliendo de la calva del hombre.

— Papá ¿Qué te han hecho? — pregunto el chico colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

— …lo merezco… — susurró su padre sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — pregunto ahora el chico. — Háblame, llevo tanto tiempo buscándote.

— …es lo mejor… — dijo el hombre levantando al fin su mirada para ver a su hijo. Entre abrió la boca y su hijo pudo ver una mosca salir volando para pararse sobre su ojo. Su rostro estaba pálido y contraído, su mirada perdida y sus ojos presentaban un velo blanco, como si estuviera ciego.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Este lugar es terrible! — dijo el chico aguantando una mueca de asco. — ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí!

El chico se acerco e intento cargarlo, pero pesaba una tonelada. No podía levantar al hombre por más esfuerzo que hiciera.

— ¡Grrrr aaah! ¡Que mierda tiene esta cama! — se preguntó el chico al tercer intento de intentar levantar a su padre sin mucho éxito. Antes podía cargarlo sin mucho esfuerzo y ahora apenas y pudo moverlo unos centímetros.

"_**Zzzz, zzzz,zzzz**_"

El chico escuchó un siseo extraño proveniente de las sabanas de su padre. Tenía miedo de ver que había debajo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Levanto la sabana de golpe revelando un nido de insectos que se movían y arrastraban en todas direcciones, ciempiés, cucarachas, moscas, escarabajos y gusanos de todo tipo se encontraban por todos lados. Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las arcadas que le causo un intenso hedor a podrido que inundo la habitación y fue ahí cuando lo noto, las piernas de su padre estaban negras y supurando pus de algunos orificios de los cuales salían gusanos o cucarachas.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — pregunto asustado el chico.

— ¡Lo siento Ranma! — chillo su padre llorando a lágrima viva para luego saltar sobre él y hacerlo caer al piso por su peso. — ¡Perdóname hijo!

— ¡¿Quítate de encima? ¿Qué estás haciendo?! — chillo asustado Ranma en el piso mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su padre.

— ¡Perdóname! — gritó su padre para luego abrir la boca y vomitar más insectos sobre su cara.

Ranma sintió que se ahogaba debido al fuerte agarre de su padre y comenzó a perder poco a poco la visión por la lluvia de insectos que salía de su boca.

Una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación y las paredes comenzaron a incendiarse rápidamente. Ranma alcanzo a ver el techo y las llamas comenzaron a cubrirlo todo hasta que este se partió y un pedazo cayó encima de ellos.

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**"

**...***...**

"**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring"**

Un reloj que estaba colocado sobre una mesa de noche sonaba a todo lo que daba indicando que eran las 7 AM.

El chico de la trenza se levantó de golpe. Estaba sudando helado mientras respiraba agitadamente, comenzó a tocarse y verse las manos para cerciorarse que no se había quemado. Luego de unos segundos cayó en cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Una que se repetía constantemente desde hacía unos meses para acá. A estas alturas ya casi estaba acostumbrado, aunque durante la pesadilla todo parecía tan real y espantoso, cuando despertaba no le costaba rememorar los eventos y siempre se tranquilizaba luego de unos segundos, podía decirse que ya había aprendió a vivir con ella.

La alarma de su mesa de noche seguía sonando fuertemente.

"**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring"**

"**Paf**"

El reloj que reposaba sobre la mesa cayó al piso de un sonoro golpe hasta rodar debajo de la cama.

— ¡Oh rayos! — susurro el chico. Se inclinó un poco de la cama para intentar alcanzar el reloj y desconectarlo, pero debido a sus nervios más bien lo golpeo y lo tiró al suelo.

— Ranmaaaa…no quitaste la alarma. — se quejó una chica de cabello azulado que dormía a su lado. — Es sábado…por favor apaga eso.

— Eso intento. — se quejó el chico mientras buscaba a tientas el reloj en el piso.

— Déjame te ayudo. — dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

"**Baaaang**"

La chica le dio una sonora patada en el trasero para botarlo de la cama.

"**Paf**"

El chico cayó pesadamente a un costado de la cama justo al lado del reloj.

— ¡Maldición Akane! ¡Eso no era necesario! — se quejó el chico tomando el reloj y sacándole las baterías rápidamente para que al fin reinara el silencio. — ¡Ya está!

— Para mi si lo era. — dijo la chica con una sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta y cubrirse con las sábanas. — Ahora vuelve a la cama que tengo frío.

— Si me vuelves a patear esta tarde caminaras al centro. — amenazó el chico subiéndose a la cama para meterse debajo de las sabanas.

— Si claro, eso te saldría más caro. — dijo Akane sonriendo mientras sentía las manos de Ranma tomándola de la cintura.

— ¿Cómo así? — susurró Ranma cerca de su oído. Esa era su mejor terapia después de esas terribles pesadillas. Abrazarla y sentirla cerca de él era lo más reconfortante.

— En la noche estaré muy cansada para ti. — respondió coquetamente mientras los vellos de su nuca se erizaban al sentir la respiración del chico sobre su piel.

— Entonces aprovechare este momento, que tienes todas las energías. — dijo Ranma para luego besar su cuello.

— ¡Ah Ranmaaa! ¡Solo…déjame…dormir un…ratito más! — pidió la chica entre jadeos.

— Has dormido más de quince horas. — dijo Ranma ahora subiendo sus manos para comenzar a jugar con los pechos de la chica.

— Tú también…dormirías eso…después de un turno…de 48 horas. — dijo ahora la chica sonriendo al sentir las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo.

— Puedes mantener los ojos cerrados, para mientras yo haré contigo lo que quiera. — dijo el chico comenzando a soltar el amarre de su pijama.

— Así no es divertido. — dijo Akane sonriendo de manera pícara.

— Merezco algo de cariño luego de esa patada. — dijo Ranma apretando con fuerza sus pechos.

— Está bien. — acepto Akane con una sonrisa para darse la vuelta y encararlo. – Pero solo un poco.

Akane se montó a horcajadas sobre el chico para luego comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente.

— Vaya…voy a desear que me patees todas las mañanas si esta va a ser la recompensa. – dijo Ranma separándose un poco de los labios de Akane para luego volver a besarla con más fuerza.

"**Yappappaa yappappa ii-shan-ten**"

Un extraño tono de llamada proveniente del celular de Akane resonó en toda la habitación.

— No contestes… — le pidió Ranma besando su cuello hambriento mientras le desabotonaba el pijama. —…por favor.

Akane no pensaba hacerlo, pero entre abrió los ojos y vio que su celular rezaba _"Nabiki". _Y fue cuando lo recordó, su hermana seguramente se encontraba afuera en ese momento.

— ¡Mierda! — dijo Ranma deteniéndose en ese instante para aventar a Akane a un costado de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — preguntó Akane asustada por el súbito cambio de actitud del chico.

— Parece que mi cuñadito se asusta cuando tiene público. — dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros, que vestía con una blusa azul, pantalón de vestir negro, un sobre todo de igual color y gran bolso colgando de su antebrazo, los miraba divertida.

— ¡Casi me matas del puto susto! — dijo Ranma que se había asustado de muerte cuando vio a alguien parado en la puerta detrás de Akane y estaba a punto de cogerlo a golpes. — ¡¿Cómo entraste a la casa?!

— Por favor. Me insultas. — dijo Nabiki recostada en el umbral de la puerta mientras le enseñaba una llave que se guindaba de un llavero sobre su dedo.

— Nabiki eso no es correcto. — dijo Akane tapándose con las sabanas. — Que tal si…

— ¿Los encontraba en pleno acto? — termino la frase la chica. — Primero no sería nada nuevo y segundo créeme que tocaría la puerta para que se detuvieran, no esperaría a que mi cuñadito notara mi presencia.

— Recuérdame cambiar las cerraduras. — dijo Ranma molesto levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

— Vaya sí que te pones de mal humor por las mañanas. — dijo Nabiki viéndolo pasar hecho una fiera frente a ella. — Parece que si necesitas algo de atención. Si quieren me voy y regreso en… ¿30 minutos?

— ¡Nabiki! — le regaño Akane sonrojada.

— Oh mejor 20. — dijo ahora viendo a Ranma suspicaz. — Siempre pensé que con todo ese entrenamiento tendrías más energías.

"**Bang**"

Ranma aventó la puerta del baño de la habitación encerrándose en el.

— Eres intratable. – dijo Akane al ver que Ranma se había enojado de esa forma.

— Y tu una irresponsable. – le respondió Nabiki volteando a verla severamente. — Esto es importante Akane.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Lo olvide. — dijo la chica avergonzada. — Pero…es que están pasando muchas cosas en el hospital, lo del dojo, la búsqueda de casa, y con lo de las citas médicas y nuestras fechas de…bueno…olvídalo. Me alistare y nos iremos.

— Apresúrate, Kasumi seguramente ya nos está esperando allá. — dijo Nabiki antes de salir de la habitación.

Akane disponía a levantarse de su cama cuando Nabiki asomo la cabeza una vez más. — ¡Y nada de bañarse juntos!

— ¡Cierra la boca! – grito Ranma desde el baño.

**EH**

La chica de cabello azul examinaba tranquilamente el menú de un pequeño café cerca del centro de la ciudad. El vapor que emanaba de su café ondeaba frente a ella mientras seguía atenta al papel en sus manos. Akane vestía una un suéter negro y unos vaqueros con tenis, por su lado su hermana Kasumi llevaba un largo y hermoso vestido floreado que se ceñía algo a su cuerpo, algo poco usual en ella, pero desde que se había casado con Tofu, su lado femenino había salido a relucir un poco más.

— No entiendo porque les gusta tanto desayunar en este lugar. — se quejó Kasumi viendo el menú con algo de desprecio.

— Sé que te gusta ser muy hogareña y que alaben tu cocina cada dos por tres, hermanita. — dijo Nabiki mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a la mesera. — Pero mis sobrinos son tan adorables que me los quiero comer y por eso no podemos hablar de estas cosas frente a ellos.

— Sí, pero Tofu podría verlos mientras yo les preparo algo a ustedes dos. — dijo tranquilamente la mujer.

— Gracias. Yo quiero el número dos. – dijo Akane cuando la mujer se acercó y sacó su libreta del delantal. — Y un número cinco.

— Yo un número tres y otro café por favor. — dijo Nabiki mientras le entregaba la taza a la mujer.

— El número uno y un vaso con agua. Gracias. — dijo Kasumi con desgana.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Nabiki. — dijo Akane una vez la mesera se fue. — No me gustan los secretismos en tu casa, Tofu está al tanto de todo, pero los niños siempre insisten en ver a papá y a mí no me gusta mentirles al igual que a Hiroki.

— Algún día tendrán que saberlo. — dijo Kasumi como que fuera lo más evidente. — Y tu hijo también.

— Si, y cuando lo sepan entonces haremos las reuniones en tu casa mientras tanto las seguiremos haciendo aquí. — la corto Nabiki.

— ¿Y porque no en el apartamento de Akane? — pregunto ahora la mujer. — Yo podría llegar muy temprano y preparar todo. — Y así evitamos que venga tarde.

Nabiki solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y recostarse en su silla mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y ahora te callas? — le pregunto Akane molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que siguen peleando? — pregunto Kasumi sorprendida.

— No pueden pasar dos minutos sin discutir. — respondió Akane que no apartaba la mirada de Nabiki. — No es sino verse y se tiran al cuello. Son como perros y gatos.

— En mi defensa mi cuñadito no me lo deja fácil. — dijo Nabiki mientras la mesera llegaba con su café.

— ¿Cómo hoy en la mañana? — pregunto Akane.

— Me disculpo por eso, pero fue más tu culpa que mía. — se defendió Nabiki. — Si hubieras sido puntual no habría tenido que llegar a interrumpir su mañanero.

— ¡Nabiki! — chillo Akane sonrojada.

— ¡¿Por Dios Santo entraste a su habitación mientras se acostaban?! — pregunto Kasumi horrorizada.

— Corrección mientras iban a acostarse. — respondió Nabiki. — Por cierto, cambia tus pijamas Akane ya no tienes quince años.

— Esto es el colmo. — dijo Akane tapándose la cara con la mano.

— Nabiki estás pasándote mucho de la raya. — dijo Kasumi preocupada.

— ¡Oh vamos! No es como si estuvieran montándoselo cuando yo llegue. — dijo Nabiki intentando calmar a su hermana. — Apenas estaban empezando, Akane tenía el pijama medio…

— ¡No des más detalles! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con que tu estuvieras ahí! — la corto Akane al ver que iba a seguir hablando.

— Está bien, está bien. — dijo Nabiki levantando las manos en señal de paz. — No doy más detalles. Solo para concluir, cuando los chicos tengan la edad suficiente hablaremos con los tres y les explicaremos la crisis de papa. Mientras tanto nos reuniremos en este viejo café y no invadiremos la privacidad de las otras.

— Por favor. — dijo Akane entre dientes.

— Por cierto, ¿Ranma dónde está? — pregunto Kasumi.

— Estaba alistando unas cosas para el nuevo dojo. — respondió Akane. — Vendrá en unos minutos.

— Me alegra tanto que estén creciendo tan rápido. — dijo Kasumi sonriendo con pesar.

— A mí también, después del torneo de hace unos meses su popularidad ha crecido bastante. — dijo Akane orgullosa. — La gente hizo fila para inscribirse en su clase y varios se quedaron fuera.

— Por más que no me guste todo este rollo de las artes marciales, no puedo negar que su fuerza en el mercado ha subido como la espuma. — añadió ahora Nabiki haciendo una mueca de disgusto. — Hasta Kuno se frotaba las manos cuando vio que Ranma ganaba el torneo invicto, ya se imaginaba todos los acuerdos lucrativos que podía sacar si firmaba con nuestra agencia solo porque fueron "buenos amigos" en el colegio.

— Tiene un concepto muy extraño de buenos. — dijo Akane rodando los ojos.

— Por cierto, lo esperan para la firma esta tarde. — dijo Nabiki revisando su teléfono rápidamente. — Kuno ya tiene preacuerdos hasta con una marca de bebidas energéticas.

— Sí que todo se ve muy bonito y brillante por fuera, pero… ¿qué tal ustedes dos, Akane? — pregunto ahora Kasumi con algo de cautela.

— Todo está perfecto. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — pregunto la chica ignorando el trasfondo de la pregunta de su hermana.

— Vamos Akane, fui tu paño de lágrimas durante muchas tardes. — le recordó Kasumi.

— Yo no quiero escuchar más esto. — dijo Nabiki levantándose mientras colocaba su bolso en su sitio y sacaba su celular. — Voy rápido al baño, tengo un par de llamadas que hacer.

— A Nabiki todavía le cuesta aceptarlo. — dijo Kasumi mientras veía a su herma irse de la mesa.

— Creo que nunca lo hará. — dijo Akane con pesar. — Le he explicado mil veces que nada de lo que paso fue culpa de él, pero ella se niega a perdonarlo.

— A mí también me costó durante un tiempo. — mencionó Kasumi. — La manera en que se comportó durante ese momento delicado no fue la mejor, pero he visto el cambio que han tenido ambos y si creo que pueden ser felices juntos. ¿Siguen…intentándolo?

— Si, de hecho, hoy es un día especial. — dijo Akane tímidamente.

— Bueno rezaré para que todo salga bien. — dijo Kasumi estirando los brazos para tomar las manos de Akane entre las suyas. — Estoy segura que pronto tendré un hermoso sobrino entre mis manos.

Akane se limitó a sonreír mientras sentía la calidez de Kasumi en sus palabras. Sí que había sido un gran apoyo durante tiempos difíciles, Nabiki tampoco se había quedado atrás pero después de la tormenta que atravesó toda la familia ella nunca perdonó a Ranma por su indiferencia ante la situación. Era por eso que siempre lo atacaba y lo criticaba cada que podía, y obviamente Ranma no podía quedarse callado, haciendo que cada reunión familiar estuviera siempre cargada de una tensión que hacía que todos se sintieran incómodos.

— Tomen les traje papel para que se limpien las lágrimas. — dijo Nabiki volviendo a su lugar.

— Gracias eres muy amable. — dijo Kasumi tomando un pedazo de papel para luego sacarle la lengua a Nabiki.

— ¿Es irónico no les parece? — preguntó Nabiki antes de darle un gran sorbo a su café. — Las tres personas que querían ver esto crecer más que nadie, se han perdido de todo.

— Si, en eso tienes toda la razón. — dijo Akane también con pesar. — Desde lo que pasó con papá y tío Genma después de la muerte del maestro…nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas unos minutos recordando con pesar los tiempos en los que su padre, su tío y el señor Happosai soñaban con llevar el "Musabetsu kakutō ryū" a lo más alto. Y por tristes eventualidades de la vida ninguno había podido ver con sus propios ojos el éxito del cual ahora gozaba Ranma.

— Por cierto, ya pagué la cuenta del agua, creo que esa fuga no fue reparada de manera correcta, vino igual de elevada que los últimos cinco meses. — dijo Akane luego de unos segundos.

— Igual la de la luz. — dijo Nabiki. — Alguien está robándole a papá y todavía no hemos dado con el bastardo.

— Ahora que lo dicen. — dijo Kasumi sacando un papel de su cartera. — El hizo unas compras bastante extrañas este mes. La app me las ha notificado por meses, pero no les puse mucha atención. Hasta hace poco ingrese para ver cómo iba y todo y vi que las lleva haciendo por varios meses ya.

Akane tomó el papel y lo leyó con atención antes de pasárselo a Nabiki.

— Alcohol, gasas…hay muchas cosas de primeros auxilios. — dijo Akane.

— ¿Será que está ayudando a algún prófugo de la justicia? — preguntó Nabiki entre risas.

— No seas boba. La verdad no sé qué pensar, solo me pareció llamativo. — dijo Kasumi antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso con agua.

— Solo se está haciendo viejo. — dijo Nabiki devolviéndole el papel y quitándole importancia. — Sabes que la gente mayor se preocupa mucho por las heridas y esas cosas.

— Seguramente es algo así. — dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué me dicen de esto? — dijo ahora Kasumi sacando otro recibo.

Akane lo tomó viendo a sus dos hermanas algo extrañada y comenzó a leerlo. Luego de examinarlo rápidamente vio que era el estado de la cuenta bancaria en la que las tres depositaban dinero a su padre.

— Estas cantidades de dinero… ¿Qué hará papa con esto? — se preguntó pasándoselo a Nabiki.

— Cincuenta mil, Cincuenta mil, Cincuenta mil, Cien mil. Diablos. — susurro Nabiki. — Todas las semanas durante varios meses. Apenas paro hace dos meses atrás.

— Ahora sí creo que está cuidando a un prófugo de la justicia. — dijo Akane preocupada.

— Se lo preguntaremos ahora. Papa tiene que dar una explicación de todo esto. — dijo Nabiki pensativa.

— Estos gastos extraños en la casa, las compras tontas y sin razón, los recibos elevados. — enumero Kasumi. — Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo sigo creyendo que lo mejor es…

"**Bang"**

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo. — susurro Nabiki golpeando la mesa con el puño, eso causó que parte de café caliente cayera sobre su mano. – ¡Maldición!

— ¿Y por qué? — insistió Kasumi. — Es lo mejor para él, estará rodeado de gente las 24 horas, buen cuidado, buena atención, tendrá especialistas a su disposición que seguramente ya lo hubieran ayudado a salir de esta depresión.

— ¿Ya te aburriste de él? ¿Quieres abandonarlo Kasumi? — pregunto Nabiki mientras cogía servilletas y comenzaba a secarse la mano.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! — le pregunto Kasumi ofendida. — Lo visitaremos, los niños al fin podrán visitarlo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué haremos si pasa un Musashino? — pregunto ahora Nabiki. — Los demandamos y ganamos mucho dinero. ¿Y luego qué?

— ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles?! — reclamo Kasumi más exaltada. — ¿Crees que no estoy harta de hacer esto? ¿De mantener esto como un secreto? ¡Cómo si mi papá fuera un sucio leproso que tenemos que mantener escondido de todo el mundo!

— ¡Chicas por favor! — intervino Akane viendo que Kasumi se estaba exaltando un poco. — ¡Bajen la voz y cálmense!

— ¡No Akane! ¡Porque no lo dices Nabiki! — dijo Kasumi poniéndose de pie. — ¡Tú quieres mantener esto en secreto porque le haría daño a tu imagen en los negocios! ¡Seguramente piensas en los titulares "¡Gran empresaria abandona a su padre en una viejo ancianato, la fría Nabiki reina de los negocios!"

— ¿Quieres callarte? — susurro Nabiki viendo cómo la gente comenzaba a verlos.

La mesera se acercó con sus platos con algo de pena. Kasumi la vio y le dio espacio para que comenzara a colocarlos.

— Gracias. — dijo Akane antes de que la chica se fuera con la bandeja vacía a toda prisa.

— Coman sin mí. Ya no tengo hambre. — dijo Kasumi comenzando a tomar su abrigo.

— No seas tonta, siéntate y come. — insistió Nabiki.

— No. Los veré allá. — dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a la salida.

— Kasumi por favor. — le pidió Akane tomándola de la mano.

— Lo siento Akane. — dijo Kasumi soltándose suavemente. — Los veré allá.

Kasumi comenzó a ponerse al abrigo mientras caminaba hacia la salida cuando la puerta de vidrio se abrió y por ella entró Ranma. El chico vestía una camisa blanca de cuello en v y una chaqueta de cuero negra, con unos vaqueros y unas botas algo gruesas.

— Kasumi. ¿Ya te vas? — pregunto el chico extrañado.

— Sí, querido Ranma. — dijo Kasumi arreglando su cabello luego de ponerse el abrigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto Ranma viendo hacia donde estaban Akane y Nabiki. Akane miraba atentamente hacia donde estaban ellos mientras Nabiki bebía de su café indiferente.

— No ha sido una reunión muy cordial que digamos. — dijo Kasumi exhalando aire con fuerza.

— Oh…entiendo. — dijo Ranma viendo de reojo a su cuñada que comenzaba masticar un pedazo de pan con indiferencia. — Intentaré apresurarme para que no esperes mucho.

— No te preocupes tomate tu tiempo. — dijo Kasumi acercándose a él para ponerle una mano sobre su mejía de manera maternal. — Y no caigas en sus provocaciones, se más inteligente que yo, por el bien de Akane.

— Lo intentare. — susurró Ranma para luego acercarse y besarla en la mejía en forma de despedida.

**EH**

"_**Este torneo sin duda será uno de los mejores. Ya lo creo Kibito-San, es el evento del año y nosotros se los traemos solo para ustedes. Este año estará lleno de grandes participantes y sin duda al que le gente quiere ver es a la joven promesa del estilo libre, Ranma Saotome.**_

_**Eso es seguro, no deja de sorprender cuando sube de categoría y sus habilidades siempre aseguran un espectáculo en toda regla.**_

_**Fíjate en sus estadísticas, promedia un…**_**"**

"**Click"**

Ranma apago la radio y soltó un hondo suspiro.

— Vaya, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Ranma Saotome? — preguntó Akane sorprendida al ver que el chico había apagado la radio del auto mientras esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. — En otros tiempos adorabas que la gente te tirara rosas por allá donde pisabas.

— Sí, pero ellos son demasiado incluso hasta para mí. — dijo Ranma negando con la cabeza mientras miraba el semáforo que todavía seguía enseñando el color rojo.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Akane sonriendo divertida. — No…puedo…creerlo.

— Deja de reírte. — dijo Ranma sonriendo de lado. — Es la verdad…llevan a alabándome desde que entre al circuito hace dos años, he subido de categoría con mucho esfuerzo y tú lo sabes tú estabas ahí.

— Si, si lo viví contigo, pero ¿Por qué ese súbito desagrado a los halagos? — preguntó Akane extrañada.

— Desde que entre todos me han palmeado la espalda, dado consejos y luego han buscado cómo sacar provecho del éxito o de las victorias. — dijo Ranma poniendo el auto en marcha cuando el semáforo cambió a verde. — No se…antes los halagos siempre venían de las mismas personas, pero ahora, son gente que no conozco, gente que espera algo a cambio o que de hecho tienen malas intenciones y todos te sonríe como si fueran tus amigos y actúan de manera cordial, es como si fueras una especie de juguete nuevo al que le quieren sacar provecho, he visto como una semana halagan al mejor novato o al más prometedor y luego de dos errores los despedazan sin piedad, es escalofriante en algunos casos y…se mete en tu cabeza de una forma extraña, te hacen sentir como un ser especial y luego cuando fallas...bueno…es difícil de explicarlo…olvídalo.

— No, no…me gusta que me cuentes estas cosas. — dijo Akane tomando su mano suavemente. — Me hace recordar esos tiempos en que los pasábamos juntos después de clases, donde compartíamos todo lo que queríamos o pensábamos. Tenemos mucho tiempo de no hacer eso.

— Yo también recuerdo esos tiempos. — dijo Ranma viéndola rápidamente de manera coqueta. — Y no hablábamos mucho.

— ¡Ranma! — le regaño Akane dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Hey que! ¡Es la verdad! — sonrió el chico mientras se encogía de hombros. — Eran muy buenas tardes, mis favoritas si me preguntas a mí.

— Eres de lo peor. — dijo Akane sonriendo mientras se recostaba en su asiento y miraba hacia la ventana. Afuera se podía ver el río que pasaba debajo del puente a la entrada del barrio de Nerima.

— Sí que lo eran, sólo te tenía para mí. — dijo Ranma recordando con nostalgia. — Toda la tarde solo para mí, sin nada más que preocuparme ni pensar en que viniera algún galán de turno a querer conquistarte. Dime que no extrañas esos tiempos.

— Si también me encantaban esas tardes, pero no me refería a eso. — dijo Akane recordando también sus tiempos en la escuela.

— Se a lo que te referías. — dijo Ranma tomando su mano para darle un tierno beso. — Y te prometo que intentaré compartir más…lo que siento.

Akane le devolvió una sonrisa y apretó su mano tomándole la palabra.

— Como tus pesadillas. — añadió Akane poniéndose más seria.

Ranma se quedó callado y soltó suavemente la mano de la chica para concentrarse en el camino.

— Te mueves mucho cuando las tienes sabes. — dijo Akane sin dejar de verlo.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó Ranma algo frío. — No quería despertarte luego de un turno tan largo.

— Sabes que no me importa. — dijo Akane intentando hacerlo hablar. — ¿Son sobre tío Genma?

— No quiero hablar de eso ahorita Akane. — dijo Ranma intentando zanjar el asunto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. — dijo Akane insistiendo.

— Akane. — repitió Ranma. — Ahora no.

— ¿Y cuándo? — pregunto la chica.

— En otro momento. — respondió Ranma visiblemente incómodo.

— Es que no entiendo el problema, a menos que me lo expliques. — dijo ahora la chica. — ¿Qué tiene de malo que sueñes con él!? Yo también sueño con papa, yo también siento culpa, y es igual de incómodo para todos, ¿porque te cuesta tanto hablar esto?, te sentirías mejor si lo hablaras con alguien, no tiene que ser conmigo, pero yo quiero…

— ¡BASTA AKANE! — grito Ranma para cortar la perorata de la chica.

Akane se sobre salto y se calló al instante. Ranma nunca le había elevado la voz de esa forma en mucho tiempo, y su tono fue agresivo y severo, uno con el que no se dirigía a Akane desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Lo siento. Pero hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Ahora por favor no insistas. — le pidió Ranma intentando serenarse mientras el auto daba la vuelta en la calle en la que se encontraba el dojo.

— No. — dijo Akane seria y dolida. — No volveré a insistir.

Ranma se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Akane pasaría todo el día muy enojada seguramente. Pero él no quería tocar ese tema, porque sería volver a indagar en esa herida que estaba comenzando a sanar. A su manera de ver, lo mejor era dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo y poco a poco todo se olvidaría. Las pesadillas eran menos frecuentes ahora y con todo lo del nuevo dojo, la firma con la empresa de Kuno, la búsqueda de una casa y las citas médicas junto con Akane, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en algo de ese pasado que querían olvidar.

"_Solo estas apilando cosas para ocultar el problema._" recordó esas palabras en su cabeza. Ella se las dijo esa noche, la última noche que la vio. "_Pero no serás feliz con ella si no es capaz de darte lo que quieres_". Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que tenía algo de razón con respecto a lo de huir del tema, pero no quería escuchar esas voces. Se negaba a hacerlo "_Yo sí puedo darte todo lo que quieres, no es tu culpa, es culpa de ella_ _y lo sabes_".

Ranma comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y hasta que se detuvo frente al auto de Nabiki. Apoyada en el capó se encontraba la Nabiki hablando por su celular y de pie junto a ella estaba Kasumi esperando afuera del gran portón del dojo.

— Que extraño. ¿Qué hacen afuera? ¿Por qué no han entrado? — se preguntó Akane al ver a las dos chicas ahí esperando.

Se bajaron del auto y se acercaron a ver la causa del retraso.

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó Akane una vez estaban frente a ellas.

— Es lo que no sabemos. — dijo Kasumi mientras miraba a Nabiki conversar por el celular. — Yo olvide que cambie la llave y Tofu las tiene consigo, Nabiki las dejo en casa también y ¿tu?

Akane busco en su bolso y miró a Ranma de reojo. El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento Kasumi. — dijo Akane algo apenada también recordando que había olvidado sus llaves del dojo.

— "Tú sabes que él siempre ha sido así…pero ¿él no te menciono nada más antes de salir?" — preguntó Nabiki a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

— Cuando vine toque y toque y papá no contestó. He llamado varias veces y tampoco responde, tanto a la casa como a su celular. Nabiki está hablando con Akari para saber si algo importante ha pasado recientemente. — dijo Kasumi señalando a su hermana que seguía conversando por el teléfono. — Él sabía que veníamos hoy, estoy preocupada chicos.

— "¿Cómo? Diablos Akari ¿con quién estás hablando? No, no necesito que limpie la casa en este momento…escúchame" — discutía Nabiki por el celular.

— Tranquilízate Kasumi. — dijo Akane abrazando a su hermana para reconfortarla. — Seguro salió a comprar algo y dejo el celular adentro, sabes que él siempre es muy distraído.

Ranma se sentía algo incómodo estando ahí parado sin hacer nada, peor aún después de esa pequeña discusión con Akane por lo que decidió que mejor echaría un vistazo a la casa. Se acercó al portón e intento ver por la rendija, pero no vio nada fuera de la normal, el pasillo a la entrada de la casa estaba en orden y hasta parecía que alguien había barrido pues estaba libre de hojas.

— ¿Saben qué? …iré a echar un vistazo adentro. — dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta y colocando las manos dentro de su chaqueta. — Para asegurarme que todo esté en orden.

— Gracias Ranma. — dijo Kasumi agradecida. Por su lado Akane solo se limitó a asentir sin decir nada más.

Ranma se alejó y comenzó a rodear la casa hasta llegar a la parte donde seguramente estaba el estanque. De un salto llego al borde del muro y de otro cayó al otro lado de la casa. Se quedó parado viendo el estanque frente a él, los peces se movían de un lado a otro y el lugar parecía en orden.

El estanque estaba limpio y los peces parecían bien alimentados, las puertas estaban cerradas y las ventanas se miraban brillantes e impolutas. Todo daba el aspecto de que alguien vivía ahí y limpiaba tanto o más que la misma Kasumi. Aunque un silencio y un olor extraños provenientes de la casa lo hacían sentirse incómodo, como un exceso de cloro que inundaba el aire y lo volvía algo asfixiante.

Se disponía a dar un paso cuando escuchó la voz de Akane llamarlo del otro lado.

— ¡Ranma vuelve acá! — le grito la chica desde afuera.

Se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia la borde del muro para luego perderse saltando al otro lado. Ranma no había notado el delgado y apenas imperceptible hilo que estuvo cerca de accionar con su pie cuando se disponía a entrar, el hilo era bastante delgado y con la luz de sol podía brillar un poco. De un extremo a otro el hilo estaba conectado a dos minas antipersonales M18 Claymore. Si él lo hubiera accionado seguro hubiera sido hecho pedazos debido a la enorme explosión.

**...***...**

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto el chico llegando a donde se encontraban las tres hermanas.

— Estaba hablando con Akari. — dijo Nabiki sacudiendo su celular. — Me contó que Ryoga había venido a ver como estaba hacia unos tres días.

— Ryoga todavía es muy atento con papa. — dijo Akane sonriendo.

— Bueno, pues luego de eso no ha regresado a su casa, no me pareció algo fuera de lo normal porque todos sabemos lo despistado que puede ser ese hombre. Pero justo cuando hablaba con Akari, la señora Kishimori que se encarga de ayudarla con la limpieza estaba llegando a su casa y le contó que vio a papá salir de casa temprano esta mañana. Iba vestido con su traje de gala y su sombrero. — siguió relatando Nabiki.

— Seguramente iba a la ciudad. — dijo Kasumi respirando aliviada.

— Si, y ahora Akari está que se muere porque la señora Kishimori también hablo con papá y él dijo no haber visto a Ryoga para nada. — contó Nabiki algo preocupada.

— Ryoga solía perderse menos ahora. — dijo Ranma pensativo. — Es extraño sin duda.

— Bueno, dejaremos una nota aquí para que papá sepa que venimos y lo llamaré más tarde hasta que conteste. — dijo Nabiki comenzando a buscar papel y lápiz dentro de su bolso. — Él sabía que hoy veníamos a visitarlo, no puede salir así de manera irresponsable y dejarnos tirados.

— Intentare buscar a Ryoga un rato hoy y mañana. – dijo Ranma mientras sacaba su celular para hacer una llamada. — La pobre de Akari ha de estar hecha un manojo de nervios, y peor ahora que apenas acaba de volver del hospital.

— ¿Y si la visitamos? — sugirió Kasumi. — Quiero ver a ese adorable bebé.

— Está bien, de paso le preguntamos cómo han estado las cosas por aquí. — acepto Nabiki.

Kasumi rodó los ojos pensando en que nada de eso estaría pasando si su papa se encontrara en un lugar mejor vigilado y con mejores cuidados.

**EH**

Hacia una semana que Akari había dado a luz a una hermosa y saludable niña a la que llamaron Ryoko. Su familia estaba muy feliz y emocionada, por no mencionar al idiota de Ryoga que no cabía en sí porque había extendido su descendencia antes que Ranma. Aunque en el momento que la visitaron no se miraba muy alegre pues la preocupación que sentía por su esposo no hizo más que acrecentarse luego de la llamada de Nabiki. Intentaron reconfortarla y Ranma le prometió buscarlo durante los próximos días desde esa misma tarde, pues no podía hacerse el desentendido mucho menos dejarla con la labor titánica de cuidar sola a su hija de apenas unos días de nacida. Akari se lo agradeció excesivamente y le beso la mano muchas veces por su amabilidad, algo a lo que Ranma se sintió un poco incómodo pues no pensaba que fuera la gran cosa, pero el nivel de desesperación de la mujer era tal que ese insignificante gesto le parecía el mundo.

Luego de eso Ranma dejó a Akane en el apartamento y él se dirigió a reunirse con Kuno para la firma del contrato con su agencia y después a buscar a Ryoga en algunos de los pueblos cercanos al barrio de Nerima.

Akane se encontraba apilando unos libros dentro de una caja pues quería tener todo listo para el día de la mudanza, aunque todavía no estaban seguros si los dueños de la casa que ella había escogido aceptarían la oferta. Ella se dispuso a empacar un par de cosas puesto que quería distraerse con algo. El quedarse sentada sin hacer nada solo hacía que se pusiera a pensar o recordar cosas que no la ponían de muy buen ánimo, y peor después de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Ranma esa mañana.

— Bien, esto ya está. — se dijo a sí misma cerrando la caja. — Ahora avanzar con algo de ropa interior no estaría mal.

Estaba abriendo el gavetero de su habitación y las vio. Esas condenadas pastillas sobre saliendo de debajo de sus pantaletas en la gaveta de su ropa interior.

"_Rayos si Ranma ve esto…"_

"**Yappappaa yappappa ii-shan-ten**"

Su celular captó su atención y se detuvo justo antes de tomar las pastillas. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y miro el nombre de "Hiroyuki", así que se apresuró a contestar.

— ¡Hola, hola cariño! — saludo el hombre cuando ella contestó.

— Me tomas en un mal momento. — susurró Akane. Se estaba comportando más nerviosa que de costumbre y eso que Ranma no estaba ahí.

— ¿Está él ahí? — preguntó el hombre del otro lado.

— No, pero puede venir en cualquier momento. — dijo Akane volteando a ver hacia la entrada de su habitación. — Dame un minuto.

Acto seguido la chica caminó rápidamente y se encerró en el baño con llave, luego bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó.

— Me haces tanta falta, este lugar es una locura sin ti. — dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

— Lo siento, pero en realidad necesitaba estos días. — dijo Akane. — Pero no te preocupes que pronto regresare con todas las energías solo para ti.

— ¿Hasta cuándo el secretismo eh? — preguntó el hombre del otro lado. — Algún día tendrá que saber lo nuestro.

— Muy gracioso. — dijo Akane sonriendo de lado. — No quiero que te mate a golpes recuerda que es el campeón de artes marciales de la región de Kantō.

— No dudo que sea el hombre más fuerte de Japón, pero no te entiende como yo. — dijo el hombre.

— Y si sigues de divertido, pronto me sacara del hospital por ti. — dijo Akane.

— Eso no lo digas ni en broma. Sabes que me muero sin ti. — dijo el hombre con temor.

**...***...**

Ranma entró al apartamento luego de buscar a Ryoga en algunos puntos y rutas que él ya conocía muy bien, para su mala suerte nadie había visto al chico en varias semanas. Había sido un día bastante pesado, pero no podía rendirse por el bien de Akari y su niña recién nacida. Tenía que encontrar a ese cerdo, así que regreso cuando vio que el sol comenzaba ponerse en el horizonte y decidió continuar al día siguiente más temprano.

Al entrar le pareció extraño ver algunas cajas cerca del sofá. Al parecer Akane se estaba adelantando a la mudanza a pesar que todavía no tenían noticias, eso lo hizo sentir algo mejor pues no estaba tan enojada como descartar el vivir a juntos a esa casa nueva que tanto le gusto.

Puso sus llaves en la mesa y vio la puerta del cuarto entreabierta y una luz saliendo por la rendija. Pensó que seguramente estaba en el cuarto así que decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y no la vio por ningún lado, pero si escucho su voz apenas audible proveniente del baño. Se acercó calladamente y recostó su oreja al borde de la puerta.

— Si…si te prometo que pronto terminará este secretismo. — le escucho decir. — La verdad no…creo que es la mejor decisión para ambos al menos por ahora hasta que todo se calme. Además, no quiero que me saque del hospital, así no podré estar junto a ti.

Esas palabras no le gustaron nada, pero decidió que no quería seguir escuchando esa conversación. Akane se estaba comportando muy extraño de un tiempo para acá, y tenía usualmente ese tipo de llamadas en las que hablaba en voz baja con alguien que el desconocía. No pensaba lo peor sobre todo porque Akane nunca se portó indiferente hacia él, siempre que él se acercaba ella parecía disfrutar de su compañía y de su contactó y tenían sexo con regularidad. Si ella hubiera estado viendo a alguien, él hubiera sido el primero en notarlo, pero igual esas palabras le cayeron pesado dentro de su cabeza. Se alejó en silencio y antes de salir noto el cajón entreabierto, se acercó a cerrarlo, pero justo fue ahí cuando lo noto. Un sobre de pastillas en el gavetero de ropa interior de Akane. Ranma las tomo con calma y las leyó con detenimiento. Estrujo el sobre en sus manos y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras lanzaba una última mirada a la puerta del baño con algo de rabia.

**...***...**

— Las muestras ya están en el laboratorio, por cierto. — dijo el hombre recordando el motivo de su llamada.

— Bien, seguro mañana temprano tendrán el resultado. — calculo Akane mentalmente. — Podrías llamarme una vez lo tengas en tus manos.

— Claro que sí cariño. Estaré saliendo de mi turno más o menos a medio día. No puedo esperar a ver tu carita. — dijo el hombre algo emocionado.

— Gracias. Te veré mañana, un beso. — se despidió Akane.

Colgó la llamada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Esos resultados la tenían muy nerviosa, había sopesado el hacerlos desde hace un tiempo y a veces se quedaba pensando y debatiendo internamente si era bueno o no hacerse ilusiones, si era posible, si era el momento, si al fin podía olvidar ese mal trago. Muchas de esas veces Ranma le llamaba la atención para que volviera a la realidad y ella le respondía con alguna mentira que él siempre creía pues el trabajo en el hospital si estaba siendo pesado. Ellos habían ido juntos a todas las citas médicas, pero eso lo estaba llevando muy cerca de su pecho y no quería contarle nada hasta que estuviera segura de su condición.

Salió del baño y noto que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, volteo a ver a todos lados, pero no había señas de que Ranma había estado ahí. Se asustó un poco y se acercó al ropero para coger un bate que escondía por si algún intruso llegaba cuando Ranma no estuviera con ella.

Camino con cautela hasta la puerta de la habitación. Si había alguien en la casa no quería alertarlo antes de propinarle el golpe. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro pero la luz de la sala lo iluminaba un poco, podía escuchar los ruidos de alguien moviéndose por la cocina.

— ¿Ranma? ¿Estás aquí? — grito acercándose lentamente al final del pasillo.

— Si. — respondió el chico mientras sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! — dijo la chica bajando la guardia y colocando el bate en una cubeta cerca de la puerta en donde ponían los paraguas. — Podías haber anunciado que venias.

— Lo siento. — dijo el chico algo serio. — Estoy muy cansado y cuando llegué al cuarto escuché que estabas en el baño así que decidí sorprenderte con la cena.

— Diablos olvide la cena. — dijo Akane dándose un golpe en la frente y sentándose en un taburete al otro lado del desayunador.

— Menos mal. — dijo Ranma cogiendo unas cosas de la alacena.

— Idiota. — susurro Akane. — Ya no me queda tan mal.

— Eso crees. — dijo ahora el chico.

— Eres un…

— Hey…primero espera que termine de cocinar y luego me matas. — le interrumpió el chico levantando el dedo para que se detuviera. — Prefiero morir con el estómago lleno.

— Será lento y doloroso. — susurro Akane con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bien, muy bien. — dijo Ranma viéndola de una manera extraña como si la estuviera examinando.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto extrañada la chica.

— No, no pasa nada Akane. Absolutamente nada. — respondió Ranma volviendo a sonreír. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó sobre una silla del pequeño comedor que había a un lado del sofá. Rodeo el desayunador y se acercó a ella para levantarla entre brazos y llevarla hasta el sofá. — Quiero que hoy te sientes y disfrutes.

— ¿Ranma? — pregunto ahora Akane viendo como el chico se movía para coger el control remoto y entregárselo.

— Busca algo que quieres ver y te relajas mientras yo preparo la cena. — dijo Ranma sonriendo de manera excesiva. — Recuerda que esta es una noche muy especial, créeme será una cena muy especial.

— Bueno, no pienso quejarme. — dijo Akane sonriendo al ver que el chico era excesivamente amable. Seguro buscaba el perdón por su manera de comportarse esa tarde con ella, y ella se dejaría agasajar pues si quería pasar una noche especial con él. Con el tiempo estaba segura que lograrían romper esa barrera que todavía se interponía entre los dos.

— Muy especial. — susurró Ranma alejándose en dirección a la cocina no sin antes mirar de reojo a Akane con especial recelo.

**...***...**

Ranma colocó su plato y el de Akane para luego dirigirse a la cocina y sacar una gran botella de vino. Sirvió dos copas y las colocó a la par de cada plato.

— Muy bien. La cena está servida. — dijo sonriente mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

— Genial. — dijo Akane apagando de televisor para luego saltar del sofá en dirección a la mesa. — Huele bastante bien.

— Sé que te gustan mucho los espaguetis así que hice pasta. — dijo Ranma mientras le esperaba con su asiento a un lado para que se acomodara.

— Cuánta educación. — dijo Akane agradeciendo el gesto. — Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

— Oh seguro que sí. — dijo Ranma forzando la sonrisa.

— ¿Vi…vino? — pregunto extrañada mientras olfateaba el contenido de la copa frente a ella.

— Sí, creo que es una noche especial y merecemos un brindis. — dijo Ranma sentándose en su lado de la mesa y levantando la copa.

— Oh…un brindis. — repitió Akane la cual ya comenzaba a notar que Ranma estaba muy extraño.

— Si…haber ¿porque podríamos brindar? …déjame pensar. — dijo el chico llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla.

— ¿Ranma está todo bien? — insistió Akane.

— Shhh…déjame pensar…ya se. Brindemos por nuestra nueva casa. — dijo Ranma.

— Todavía no nos la han dado. — dijo Akane extrañada.

— Tch…Tienes razón. — dijo Ranma chasqueando la lengua. — Bueno qué tal… ¿por bebés? Porque vengan muchos bebés saludables en camino.

— Bien, si tú lo dices. — dijo Akane no muy segura. Ranma estiró su copa para chocarla con la de ella con algo de fuerza haciendo que esta se rajara.

"**Crack"**

— ¡Diablos! — dijo Akane viendo que parte del contenido se derramaba sobre la mesa.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estoy muy emocionado! — se disculpó Ranma para luego ponerse de pie y buscar un trapo para limpiar. — Pero come, no dejes que se enfríe.

— Bi…bien. — dijo Akane viéndolo con algo de desconfianza. A Akane estaba segura que a Ranma le pasaba algo y tenía que saber que era, estaba actuando muy extraño, como impulsivo y nervioso.

Regreso y seco rápidamente el contenido de la mesa mientras Akane masticaba lentamente su pasta. Se llevó la copa y regreso con otra rápidamente para luego llenar su contenido. Luego volvió a su lugar y comenzó a comer sin apartar los ojos de Akane. Masticaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Akane decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Y…qué tal te fue en la búsqueda de Ryoga? — pregunto la chica mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

— Oh, mal, muy mal. — respondió Ranma haciendo una mueca de lástima. — Pero mañana me levantare temprano para seguir con ello. Estoy seguro que está por ahí. Digo él se miraba muy feliz cuando lo vimos en el hospital hace unos días, estoy seguro que daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado en estos momentos abrazando a su esposa, sosteniendo a su hija y arrullandola para que se duerma.

— Si, la verdad se miraba como el hombre más feliz del mundo. — dijo Akane recordando como el chico era un manojo de nervios al principio, pero luego no podía para de sonreír al tener a su hija en brazos por primera vez.

— No puedo imaginarme la felicidad que debía de sentir en ese momento. — dijo Ranma. — Creo que nunca lo haré.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es eso lo que estamos buscando? — preguntó Akane sin comprender esa frase.

— Si…se supone no. — respondió Ranma sonriendo de lado de manera enigmática.

— ¿Cómo que se supone? — preguntó Akane que no le estaban gustando para nada las respuestas de su esposo.

— Olvídalo. A veces digo tonterías. Termina tu plato. — dijo Ranma volteando a ver el suyo para comenzar a enrollar varios fideos y llevárselos a la boca de una sola vez.

Akane ya no podía dejar de verlo asustada. Siguió comiendo, pero ahora era ella la que no apartaba los ojos de él. Ranma por su parte solo le sonreía y masticaba como un bobo.

— Chabes…qu…— dijo con la boca llena. Luego tragó de un solo y se golpeó el pecho pues la comida casi se le queda atorada en la garganta. — No terminamos el brindis.

— ¿El brindis? — pregunto Akane.

— Si, vamos levanta tu copa. — le pidió el chico. Akane lo hizo un tanto dudosa.

— Por bebés saludables. – dijo Ranma acercando su copa a la Akane, pero esta vez lo hizo de una manera excesivamente delicada.

"**Clin**"

Las copas resonaron al contacto y Ranma luego se bebió todo el contenido de la copa de vino de un gran y largo trago. Akane por su parte solo enjuago sus labios con el líquido y colocó la copa a un lado, el sabor le supo extremadamente amargo y el olor le revolvió el estómago por unos segundos.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Bebe! – le exigió Ranma sonriendo mientras colocaba su copa en la mesa. — ¡No me dejes bebiendo solo! ¡¿No quieres bebés saludables Akane?!

— No es eso. — se defendió la chica. — Es solo que…no estoy de ánimos para beber vino.

— Vamos, te encanta el vino. — dijo Ranma. — ¡Bebe!

— Sí, me encanta, pero sabes que hoy es una noche especial y no quiero…no quiero meter esto en mi sistema. — dijo Akane. — Solo…no ahorita.

— ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! — comenzó canturrear Ranma mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños.

"**Bang, bang, bang**"

— ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! — seguía cantando el chico. — ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!

"**Bang, bang, bang**"

— ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! —

"**Bang, bang, bang**"

— ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! —

"**Bang, bang, bang**"

— ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! —

— ¡YA BASTA! — gritó Akane de golpe. El comportamiento de Ranma le irritó bastante, pues sabía que el chico estaba inquieto por algo, pero no quería expresarlo y en cambio quería incomodarla hasta que no pudiera más.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó Ranma más sereno. — Solo quería celebrar contigo. Una cena especial, en una noche especial, con mi chica especial. Por qué todavía eres…mi chica especial. ¿No es así Akane?

— ¿Qué sucede Ranma? ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? — preguntó Akane desesperada. Su comportamiento errático ya la estaba asustando.

— No lo sé Akane…esperaba que tú me respondieras eso. — respondió Ranma botando ya su máscara de falsa alegría. — ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?

— Yo pensaba que si…pero ahora tengo serias dudas. — respondió Akane.

— Y vaya que tienes dudas. — dijo Ranma llevándose la mano al bolsillo. Acto seguido le tiro lo que parecía ser una pequeña piedra que le dio de lleno en la nariz y luego cayó a un lado de su copa.

— ¡Oye que te pasa! — se quejó Akane sobándose la nariz para luego tomar el objeto entre sus dedos.

Era una pastilla, la examinó de cerca y se quedó en silencio por lo que parecía una eternidad. A su mente volvió su cajón entre abierto y recordó que por la llamada de Hiroyuki había olvidado por completo el cerrarlo y Ranma seguramente las vio cuando entro a la habitación mientras ella estaba hablando por el celular.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar un gesto de lamento.

Ranma se giró sobre su asiento y buscó en su bolsillo el resto de la cartilla para luego tirarlo sobre el plato de Akane.

— Puedes beber todo el vino que quieras Akane. — dijo Ranma sin ocultar su sarcasmo. — No te pasara nada. Absolutamente nada.

— Ranma…puedo explicarlo. — dijo Akane mientras se llevaba las manos temblorosas a la boca intentando controlar un sollozo que quería salir del fondo de su garganta. No podía creerlo, eso no podía estar pasando, no ese momento, cuando todo iba tan bien, cuando al fin parecían estar cerca de salir de ese oscuro túnel.

— Dime. ¿Desde hace cuánto? — pregunto ahora Ranma intentando serenarse lo más que podía.

— Ranma. — susurro Akane.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto? — insistió el chico apretando los dientes.

— Escúchame. — respondió Akane.

"**Crash**"

Ranma aventó su plato y este se estrelló con la pared que tenía al lado. Akane se sobresaltó y se tensó sobre su asiento pues nunca había visto Ranma actuar de esa forma.

— ¡¿DESDE HACE CUANTO?! — grito el chico agresivamente.

— Casi…dos años. — susurro Akane sin levantar la mirada de la mesa.

— Dos...aaa. — Ranma no pudo terminar la frase pues se quedó sin aire por la sorpresa. — Dos…años.

— Déjame explicarte. — le rogó Akane.

— ¡Hazlo! ¡Porque por más que intento yo no lo entiendo! — grito Ranma iracundo.

— ¡Escucha! — chillo Akane sin poder controlar las lágrimas que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos.

— ¡No, escúchame tú a mí! — dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie e inclinándose sobre la mesa. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste verme a la cara todo este tiempo?! ¡Pensé que era algo que ambos queríamos! ¡Todas las noches lo platicamos…lo soñamos…fue el causante de una disputa familiar! ¡POR DIOS AKANE NUESTROS PADRES SE PELEARON PORQUE NO PODÍAMOS EXTENDER NUESTRA FAMILIA!

— ¡TUVE MIS RAZONES! — grito ahora Akane poniéndose de pie mientras temblaba por los incontrolables sollozos que salían de su boca.

— ¡Dime ¿alguna vez te obligue?! ¡¿Te forcé a querer formar una familia?! ¡¿Era tal el desprecio que sentías por mí?! — pregunto Ranma.

— No…no digas esas cosas. — susurro Akane entre lágrimas.

— ¡Y las citas médicas! ¡Por Dios las citas médicas…íbamos juntos a esa charada, escuchamos consultas, consejos, lo intentamos todo! — dijo Ranma recordando el todo el proceso que tuvieron que pasar para intentar concebir. – ¡Cómo podías hacer eso Akane…como podías!

— ¡TENÍA MIEDO! ¡ESTABA ATERRADA! — grito la chica desesperada.

Ranma se dejó caer sobre la silla y se quedó callado viéndola llorar en silencio e intentando recuperar el aire que se le escapa por culpa de los sollozos.

— Después…después del primer incidente…yo…me sentía culpable…porque estaba aliviada…cuando me enteré que…que lo habíamos perdido pensé que era lo mejor, que tal vez así tenía que ser y eso luego de un tiempo…se sintió horrible. Pues Papá y tío Genma…ellos…ellos me asustaron…tenían tantos planes…— dijo Akane mientras apretaba el mantel de la mesa con fuerza a manera de tic nervioso. — Querían llevarse al niño…así como te apartaron a ti de tía Nodoka…querían…lo insistieron tantas veces…y yo…yo no podía dejar de pensar…en lo…horrible que sería eso…no quería…no quería que nadie lo apartará de mi lado…iba a ser mi hijo…nuestro hijo Ranma…

— Akane podías hablar conmigo…podías decírmelo. — dijo Ranma recordando lo doloroso que fue cuando Akane tuvo el accidente y perdió a su primer hijo. — Sabes que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

— Tú estabas ocupado Ranma, campeonato tras campeonato, entrenamiento tras entrenamiento…entrevistas, trabajo, el hospital…en fin todo. — dijo Akane recordando que fue una época convulsa en la que Ranma empezada despuntar como el gran artista marcial y fue un momento clave en su carrera, así como en la carrera de ella. — No quería…no quería distraerte…no quería que te estresaras en otras cosas que no fueran tu carrera, no era el momento…ni para ti, ni para mi…pensé que era lo mejor…para los dos…pensé que no era el momento adecuado, porque…también tuve miedo…de que si te decía que no quería…que no quería en ese momento tal vez…te molestarias…y tal vez…alguien más…alguien podría venir y darte la familia…la familia que tanto querías… así que cuando…me entere que todo estaba bien…decidí que las tomaría…y que pasaría…que…cuando todo se calmara…pasaría.

— Pues te equivocaste. — dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie y aventando el paño de la cocina sobre su plato. — Por Dios…no puedo ni verte.

Ranma tomo su chaqueta y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, pero justo cuando pasó al lado de Akane esta lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

— ¡Por favor! — susurro la chica.

— Basta…por favor. — dijo Ranma intentando serenarse. Ver a Akane de esa forma la partía el corazón, pero su mente era un revoltijo de dudas y temores que no podía controlar. Se sentía abrumado y pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de ella en ese momento, antes de que tomara alguna decisión apresurada.

— No…no puedes irte…tienes que escucharme. — dijo Akane poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ranma intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Akane lo tenía apretado con mucha fuerza.

— Yo deje de tomarlas…deje de tomarlas hace varias semanas Ranma…tienes que creerme. — dijo Akane buscando la mirada de Ranma.

— ¿Y papa? — pregunto Ranma de golpe. Akane abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó helada sobre su mismo lugar.

— No…eso no es justo…yo no sabía que…— intento decirle Akane.

— Llevo meses buscándolo Akane. — dijo Ranma. — Desde la disputa nadie sabe dónde está.

— Ranma…yo…yo…—

"**Yappappaa yappappa ii-shan-ten**"

El celular de Akane comenzó a resonar en el sillón donde ella estaba sentada hace poco.

— ¡Rayos! — susurro Akane pues sabía que podía ser del hospital. Eran los únicos que la llamarían a esa hora.

— Contesta…puede que te necesiten. — dijo Ranma fríamente.

— No…no hasta que me prometas que no te vas a ir. — dijo Akane apretandolo con más fuerza.

— Apresúrate. — susurró Ranma.

"**Hashagu koi wa ike no koi**"

Akane lanzó una última mirada a Ranma antes de soltarlo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Camino hasta al sillón y comenzó a buscar el dispositivo que estaba metido entre todos los cojines.

— Lo mejor será que me aleje un rato Akane. — dijo Ranma caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

— ¡No…espera! — dijo Akane intentando alcanzarlo.

"**Bang"**

La puerta resonó fuertemente una vez Ranma la había azotado al salir.

Akane no pudo sostenerse más en pie y cayo de rodillas frente al sillón mientras el teléfono volvía a resonar otra vez. Lo vio sobresalir de un borde del sillón y lo tomo con rabia.

"**Yappappaa yappappa ii-shan-ten**"

— !¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?! — grito la chica al interlocutor del otro lado.

**...***...**

Ranma caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí pues Akane podía salir a buscarlo. No era lo mejor hablar en ese momento, sabía que había hecho algo injusto al culparla de la desaparición de su padre, pero no quería seguir escuchándola.

Iba caminando por el segundo set escaleras cuando su celular comenzó a resonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo para apagarlo pues pensaba que era Akane, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver el nombre.

— Kasumi. — susurro el chico. No podía saber nada de lo que acaba de pasar, era ilógico pues a Akane no le hubiese dado tiempo de explicar nada. Así que debía ser algo más la razón de su llamada. — ¿Qué pasa Kasumi?

— ¡Ranma por fin! ¡Tienen que venir al hospital central! — dijo la chica que sonaba algo desesperada, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto Ranma olvidando por un segundo su discusión con Akane.

— ¡Es papá! ¡Lo encontraron! —

**EH**

Ranma y Akane entraron apresurados a la sala de urgencias. Al final del pasillo lograron ver a Nabiki de pie hablando de manera agitada por el celular, mientras Nodoka y Kasumi se abrazaban y hablaban tranquilamente. Al parecer Nodoka intentaba reconfortarla de alguna forma. Ambas mujeres los vieron llegar y corrieron a su encuentro.

— ¡Hijo mío! — dijo Nodoka al llegar a ellos.

— ¡Akane! — dijo Kasumi antes de abalanzarse sobre la chica y abrazarla.

— ¿Qué pasó mamá? — pregunto el chico preocupado por el estado del señor Soun. — Por favor díganos todo lo que sepan.

— No sabemos mucho. — dijo Kasumi intentando controlar sus emociones. — Solo sé que llamaron a Nabiki del hospital diciendo que habían encontrado a un hombre en un parque de la ciudad en estado crítico. Al parecer sufrió algún tipo de infarto o algo así. Cumplía con la descripción de Papa, por suerte tenía sus documentos consigo y con eso lograron contactar a Nabiki.

— ¿Y los doctores? ¿No les han informado de su estado? — pregunto ahora Akane.

— No nos han dicho nada. Por suerte Tofu tiene amigos por acá y está hablando con ellos para estar al tanto. — dijo Kasumi cuando unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su mejía.

— ¿Y no ha regresado? — preguntó Akane sacando su teléfono de su bolso.

— No, y estamos muertas de ansiedad sin tener noticias. — dijo Kasumi aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de Akane.

— Veré si Yuka está trabajando hoy. — dijo Akane revisando su teléfono rápidamente.

— Yo iré contigo, me estoy volviendo loca aquí sin hacer nada. — dijo Kasumi dándose la vuelta para rápidamente coger su bolso y regresar con ellos.

— Me quedaré con mama. — dijo Ranma tomando la mano de su madre para ir a sentarse a juntos. Akane se limitó a asentir algo incomoda y se fue junto a Kasumi.

Ranma vio como Akane y Kasumi se iban rápidamente y cuando pasaban al lado de Nabiki la tomaron ambas de la mano y se la llevaron arrastras con ellas.

— Si, si las acompaño, pero no me empujen. — dijo la chica para luego continuar hablando por el teléfono.

Nodoka tomó las manos de Ranma y les dio un tierno beso para luego estirar la mano y sobar su mejía.

— Tienes que ser fuerte. — dijo Nodoka. — Ella te va a necesitar mucho.

— Lo intentare. — dijo Ranma intentando no ver a su madre a los ojos. Sabía que una leve mirada bastaría para que esa mujer se diera cuenta de todo, era un libro abierto para ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

— Esto es tan horrible. — dijo ahora la mujer viendo hacia la pared con la mirada perdida. — Primero perdemos a tu papá y ahora Soun está delicado.

— Oye no digas eso, papá no está muerto. Verás que pronto tendremos noticias de él. — intentó reconfortarle Ranma. — Sabes que es muy vago, y le gusta moverse mucho. Estoy seguro que él está bien.

— No tienes por qué intentar hacerme sentir mejor. — le dijo Nodoka sonriendo de manera maternal. — Ya estoy mayor y entiendo que la vida tiene este ciclo. Me gustaría saber qué fue de él, pero entiendo que tal vez nunca lo sepamos. Las que puede que tengan más dificultades para aceptar estas cosas son las chicas.

— Mama. — susurró Ranma viéndola con admiración.

— Y no me malinterpretes, no es que no me importe el destino de tu padre o que no lo amara, pero sé que es un hombre testarudo y que esa misma actitud pudo haberlo llevado a tomar decisiones apresuradas. — dijo Nodoka. — Desde la disputa que tuvo con Soun sobre el futuro heredero del dojo, el escogió irse porque no quería saber más de su amigo pues no le gusto que pusiera en cuestión tu hombría y tu valor. Y si me preguntas a mí eso fue una tontería.

— Dímelo a mí. — dijo Ranma recordando muy bien que él fue el único presente durante esa horrible discusión.

— Se dijeron cosas muy feas es verdad, pero el tiempo cura todo. — dijo Nodoka. — Pero tal vez estos hombres ya están muy viejos para entender de perdón.

— Tal vez. — dijo Ranma pensativo.

— Pero ya no hablemos de ese pasado tan triste. — dijo Nodoka sonriendo maternalmente. — Creo que tenemos suficiente con estar en este hospital por una noticia tan fea como para ponernos a recordar cosas dolorosas. Mejor cuéntame qué tal van tú y Akane.

— Bien…vamos bien. — dijo Ranma. — Estamos esperando una respuesta con respecto a lo de la casa, y estamos emocionados por eso.

El chico tragó duro pues le había mentido descaradamente a su madre.

— ¡Oh vamos! Sabes que no me refiero a eso. — dijo Nodoka sonriendo de manera traviesa mientras le golpeaba suavemente el brazo. — Quiero noticias de nietos, dime qué tal va todo en la habitación.

— Mamá por Dios. — dijo Ranma sonrojándose un poco al escuchar a su madre hablar de esa forma.

— Oye tal vez así las noticias vuelan y quien sabe, tal vez tu padre aparezca cuando los vientos de un nuevo heredero lleguen a sus oídos. — dijo Nodoka divertida. — Incluso podría unirnos a todos aún más.

— Primero no lo íbamos a hacer por ellos. Y segundo no traería un niño al mundo con la sola esperanza de que así volverá papa. — dijo Ranma viendo a su madre severamente.

— ¿Íbamos? — pregunto Nodoka extrañada.

Ranma se mordió la lengua e intentó apartarle la mirada a su madre.

— Ranma Saotome mírame a la cara cuando te hablo por favor. — le exigió Nodoka en un tono serio y preocupado.

Ranma se lamentó por haber dejado escapar esa palabra y la vio a los ojos con dificultad.

— Cuéntame que paso. — le pidió Nodoka poniendo ambas manos alrededor de la cara de su hijo. — Conozco esa mirada. Sé que no estas feliz.

— Mamá por favor. — le pidió Ranma.

— Cuéntame. — insistió la mujer.

— Lo haré para que no te tome por sorpresa, pero no me preguntes los detalles ¿Está bien? — le advirtió el chico.

— Habla. — dijo su madre.

— Creo que me iré del apartamento. — dijo Ranma soltando un hondo suspiro. — Han pasado cosas que…no puedo contarte en este momento, pero…ni Akane ni yo estamos bien y creo que…creo que darnos un espacio sería lo mejor.

— ¿Van a separarse? — pregunto Nodoka horrorizada.

— No lo sé…no es lo que quiero, pero tampoco puedo estar junto a ella ahorita… — dijo Ranma intentando revelar lo menos posible. No podía tirar a Akane de cabeza frente a su madre, no de esa manera, su mamá le tenía mucho cariño y ese golpe podría destrozarla y causar una ruptura más grande entre ambas familias. Su madre era una mujer muy comprensiva, pero era una moneda al aire y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar si se enteraba que Akane había estado mintiendo por dos años y tomando pastillas anticonceptivas en secreto para no quedar embarazada.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿La engañaste y por eso te hecho? — pregunto Nodoka indagando más. — Por qué mira no me sorprendería, después de todo eres muy guapo y popular y pues un desliz lo puede tener cualquiera, aunque mira si eres idiota engañar a una belleza como Akane con alguna fan tonta, una doctora con una carrera prometedora…

— ¡No mama! Nadie engaño a nadie. — dijo Ranma recordando la conversación que Akane mantuvo en el baño con ese desconocido. – Bueno…no al menos de la manera que te imaginas. Solo paso algo y ya. Y no insistas más.

— Está bien, está bien. — dijo Nodoka levantando las manos en son paz. — Al menos me alegra saber que no es porque no se amen más, si de verdad no hay nadie de por medio, será más fácil arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

— Si…tal vez. — dijo Ranma suspirando otra vez. — Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

— Mira puedes volver a casa mientras buscas otro apartamento. — le ofreció Nodoka tomándolo de la mano.

— Gracias, mama. — dijo Ranma sonriendo de lado.

— Eres mi hijo. — dijo Nodoka encogiéndose de hombros. — De hecho, creo que ni vas a tener que buscar un apartamento, estoy segura de que las cosas se van a resolver.

— Agradezco que seas bastante comprensiva de verdad. — dijo Ranma sonriendo a la insistencia de su madre.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio viéndose con cariño hasta que algo llamó la atención de ambos.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Señora Nodoka! — escucharon que alguien los llamaba en la distancia. Voltearon a ver y vieron a Tofu corriendo apresurado hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

**...***...**

Se miraba tan tranquilo y sereno que parecía que solo estaba tomando una siesta, de no ser porque tenía cables conectados a los brazos, un tubo para respirar, entre otras cosas pues por lo demás daba un aspecto tranquilo.

Akane abrazaba a Kasumi la cual no había parado de llorar desde que lo había visto en ese estado. Nabiki por su lado permanecía sentada a su lado y lo tomaba de la mano mientras le susurraba cosas al oído como si estuviera rezando o reconfortándolo. Nodoka permanecía al lado de su hijo intentando respetar el dolor de las chicas, y Tofu decidió no entrar pues estaba hablando con los médicos para ver qué pasos iban a tomar en el caso del señor Soun.

Luego de varios minutos en los que todos permanecieron callados ante el reposo del señor Soun. Ranma y su madre decidieron salir y darles un tiempo a las chicas para que compartieran con su padre.

Luego de media hora, Nabiki, Akane y Kasumi salieron muy afligidas. Justo en ese momento llegó Tofu para informarles a todos los pasos a tomar.

— Al parecer está estable de momento. — les informo Tofu en medio de todos. — Pero el peligro no ha pasado. Lo pusieron en un coma inducido para seguir evaluando su estado. Sufrió una embolia, y en un par de horas cuando despierte veremos qué tipo de secuelas pudo haber dejado.

— ¿Secuelas? — preguntó Nabiki.

— Si, pueden variar desde la pérdida de la movilidad en algunas extremidades, parálisis parcial o total, hasta pérdida de la visión. — explicó Tofu.

Akane por su lado soltó un hondo suspiro con pesar al imaginarse a su padre postrado en una cama por lo que le quedaba de vida o en silla ruedas. Siendo él un hombre tan saludable y fuerte, seguramente eso no iba a ayudar a mejorar su depresión.

— Mierda. — susurro Nabiki que tuvo el mismo pensamiento que Akane.

— Cariño, ¿Podemos hablar? — dijo Tofu estirando la mano para alcanzar a Kasumi. La mujer asintió y se abalanzó sobre su esposo para abrazarlo con fuerza. Ambos se fueron caminando lentamente mientras el hombre intentaba reconfortar a su esposa.

— Yo voy por un café. ¿Quieren algo? — preguntó Nabiki.

— Te acompaño. — se adelantó la señora Nodoka tomando la mano de Nabiki. Akane quiso hablar, pero nuevamente la señora fue más rápida. — No se preocupen traeremos para los dos.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron parados frente a frente bastante incómodos. Ranma no tenía pensado quedarse a solas con ella tan pronto y por su lado Akane no pensaba discutir con él sobre el tema en un lugar tan público y luego de semejante golpe. Ambos se sentaron sin decirse nada y se quedaron callados hasta que el chico decidió hablar.

— Estaré aquí para lo que necesiten. — dijo Ranma al fin. — Creo que es momento de estar unidos.

— Entiendo, pero…no es fácil. — dijo Akane bastante seria. — Si tanto me desprecias en este momento. Si no me quieres ver…no tienes que obligarte a esto, puedes irte de aquí, yo no lo tomaré como algo personal.

Ranma apretó los dientes con fuerza no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco iba a ceder lugar.

— No me estoy obligando a nada. — dijo Ranma en un tono un tanto severo. – Yo no olvido que el señor Soun me acogió en su casa cuando no tenía nada. Es lo más cercano a un padre que tengo desde que el mío se fue…no eres la única que está sufriendo Akane.

Ranma se levantó pues sabía que si seguía ahí sentado las cosas se iban a poner peor. Justo en ese momento Nabiki se había acercado para preguntarle si querían comer algo y escucho parte de la conversación sin querer.

Akane cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que Ranma de verdad apreciaba a su padre, pero le dolía tenerlo tan cerca y que se portara tan indiferente. Se moría porque la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía que él no se iba a comportar así y por eso quería alejarlo de ella en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué lo trataste así? — preguntó Nabiki extrañada.

— No quiero hablar de eso en este momento. — respondió Akane algo cansada y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Está engañándote otra vez? — preguntó Nabiki. — Porque de ser así le arruinamos la carrera a ambos en un santiamén. Y que se quede con ese restaurantucho…

— ¡No Nabiki! ¡No me volvió a engañar! ¿Está bien? — grito Akane furibunda. — ¡Tenemos otros problemas ya déjame en paz!

Acto seguido la chica se levantó y tomó su bolso para irse dando pasos pesados por el pasillo. Nabiki se disponía a seguirla pues no podía ni iba a permitir que Ranma se burlara por segunda vez de su hermana, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

— Déjala. — susurro Nodoka. — Es mejor que este sola en este momento. Ranma me contó que tuvieron una discusión, aunque al parecer ninguno está listo para dar detalles, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo podrán resolverlo.

— Lo siento tía Nodoka, pero no puedo quedarme tan tranquila al verla actuar de esa forma. — dijo Nabiki. — No soy la mayor fan de su hijo, y aunque no puedo decirle las razones pues no es algo que me competa, si puedo decirle que no es ningún santo.

— Lo entiendo. — dijo Nodoka asintiendo a lo que ella decía. — Y creeme si por Ranma fuera él estaría alejado de Akane para hacerle el menor daño posible, pero él también está sufriendo por Soun, de eso puedes estar segura. Ranma pudo haberse equivocado en el pasado, pero creo que esta vez es algo que tienen que resolver los dos.

— Eso espero. — dijo Nabiki viendo la figura de Akane perderse al final del pasillo.

**...***...**

Pasaron la noche en vigilia en la sala de espera del hospital, todos menos Tofu que había regresado a su casa a cuidar a sus dos hijos, por su lado Tatewaki estuvo un momento con ellos y luego se fue de regreso a su apartamento pues la niñera que Nabiki contrato no podía quedarse toda la noche así que él debía de hacerse cargo de Hiroki. El señor Soun se despertó cerca de las dos de la madrugada tomando por sorpresa a una sonriente y llorosa Kasumi porque los doctores solo podían permitir a una persona y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera ella. Todos se alegraron de ver que no había ninguna aparente secuela de momento y por un segundo Ranma colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Akane cuando ambos estuvieron de pie frente a él, ambos sabían que su padre se alegraba muchísimo cuando los miraba juntos. Ambos se sintieron sucios después de eso, fingiendo normalidad cuando por dentro ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo.

Luego el señor Soun les pidió que lo dejaran a solas con Kasumi pues quería hablar con ella de algo importante y todos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación. Después de unos minutos una llorosa Kasumi salió y le dijo a Nabiki que su padre quería hablar con ella, a lo que la chica algo temerosa acepto pues no le agradaba la sensación que eso le estaba causando. El proceso se repitió en el lapso de la madrugada, y luego de Nabiki, entro Nodoka y por ultimo Akane.

Ranma se encontraba sentado bebiendo un vaso de café cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación del señor Soun abrirse. Una Akane bastante descompuesta salió de ahí y se fue a sentar rápidamente en la silla más cercana que vio, para acto seguido recoger las rodillas y sollozar en silencio cubierta con los brazos. Ranma tragó duro, y con algo de café caliente su orgullo pasó por su garganta y decidió acercarse a la chica, con pasos firmes pero lentos, avanzo hasta ella y se paró a un lado.

— Akane. — susurro el chico para luego intentar poner una mano sobre su hombro. La chica levantó la cabeza de golpe al escucharlo

— Quiere hablar contigo. — dijo la chica con la voz apagada. — Será mejor que entres.

— Está bien. — dijo Ranma soltando un hondo suspiro. — ¿Estarás bien?

Akane no hablo y solo se limitó a asentir lentamente en silencio. Ranma se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la habitación y justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

— Ranma. — dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo. — No fui capaz de decirle…no fui capaz de contarle nada.

— No te preocupes. — dijo Ranma comprendiendo al instante a lo que se refería. — El señor Soun está delicado. Así que no sería prudente.

Akane asintió mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su mejía.

— Además, no se merece eso. — sentenció Ranma antes de entrar sin esperar respuesta.

Por su lado Akane lloro aun con más fuerza al pensar en su padre y lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que estaba pasando, la culpabilidad la estaba ahogando.

**...***...**

El señor Soun miraba hacia la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro, el sol comenzaba a salir y los rayos del alba despuntaban por las montañas.

— Me alegra verlo sonreír señor Soun. — dijo Ranma esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Ranma mi muchacho. — dijo Soun sonriendo ahora hacia él.

— Hacía tiempo que no me llamaba así. — dijo Ranma acercándose a él para luego tomar una silla y sentarse a su lado.

— Hacía tiempo que no miraba las cosas con claridad. — dijo Soun poniendo una mano sobre la de Ranma.

— Todos están llorando ahí afuera. — dijo Ranma viendo que el hombre parecía más saludable que nunca. — Como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte, pero yo no veo a un hombre débil.

— Cuando el tigre está herido es cuando es más peligroso. — dijo el señor Soun asintiendo levemente. — Nunca olvides eso.

— Jamás lo haré. — dijo Ranma sonriendo.

— Hijo la verdad…esto es…algo difícil para mí. — dijo Soun. De un segundo a otro había cambiado por completo, pasó de tener la seguridad de un hombre fuerte y saludable a tener la timidez y el miedo de un niño pequeño.

— No se preocupe señor Soun. — dijo Ranma para intentar reconfortarlo. — Pídame lo que sea…que se lo cumpliré. O moriré en el intento.

— ¿Podrías perdonar a este viejo enfermo? — pregunto Soun viéndolo al fin a los ojos. Y fue ahí cuando Ranma lo noto, sus ojos estaban oscuros, apagados, y hundidos. Era por ahí que al fin podía ver el verdadero estado de Soun, un hombre cansado, herido, débil y seguramente con poco tiempo de vida.

— No hay nada que perdonar señor Soun. — respondió Ranma. — Lo que pasó entre usted y mi papá fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que se dijo ese día no era la verdad, y yo no guardo ningún resentimiento hacia usted…es más…estoy agradecido, agradecido porque me dio asilo cuando más lo necesitaba, me enseñó y educó en el arte que amo y bueno…a pesar de todas esas cosas yo abuse de su confianza y me lleve de su casa la flor más bella de su jardín como un vulgar ladrón. No señor Soun no dude ni por un segundo que usted me ha dado todo y más, y no me alcanzará esta vida ni la que sigue para pagarle lo que yo le debo a usted.

— ¡Ranma por favor! — susurró Soun entre lágrimas. El hombre apretó la mano del chico con fuerza y le dolió un poco. — ¡Por favor no sigas!

— Solo digo la verdad. — dijo Ranma algo asustado. Soun comenzó a temblar un poco y cuando abrió los ojos estos estaban bastante irritados y se miraban más cansados.

— ¡No hijo por favor! ¡No, no, no, no! — dijo el hombre. Una máquina cerca de ellos comenzó emitir sonidos de manera más continua y Ranma se puso de pie algo asustado. El señor Soun comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y estiró su otra mano para jalar a Ranma hacia él.

— ¡Por favor señor Soun cálmese! ¡Usted todavía está delicado! — le rogó Ranma. Soun se acercó a su oído y Ranma pudo oír los sollozos del hombre más de cerca.

— Todas…todas esas cosas…todo lo que dices…son halagos para un hombre…un hombre que no existe más…ese hombre ya murió…yo lo mate…lo mate hace mucho tiempo…y me arrepiento…todos los días de mi vida…me he arrepentido de esa decisión…he intentado…he intentado traerlo devuelta pero no puedo…soy muy débil…estoy muy cansado…por favor…perdóname…perdóname porque…por qué no lo logre. — susurro el hombre con dificultad y entre sollozos.

— Señor Soun yo puedo ayudarlo. — dijo Ranma abrazándolo para que se calmara. — Entre todos podemos ayudarlo a volver, a volver a ser el hombre que una vez fue, no solo por sus hijas sino también por sus nietos.

Soun apartó a Ranma y lo tomó de los antebrazos y le dio una mirada de terror al momento que comenzaba a negar efusivamente.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no digas eso! — dijo Soun mientras movía la cabeza de manera descontrolada de lado a lado. — ¡ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN! ¡DEBE MORIR! ¡ESE HOMBRE DEBE MORIR! ¡ELLOS JAMÁS PUEDEN SABERLO, ELLOS NO PUEDEN VERLO!

La máquina ya pitaba de manera descontrolada y Ranma intentaban zafarse del agarre de Soun sin mucho éxito pues si lo jalaba con fuerza podía botarlo de la cama.

— ¡Señor Soun por favor por lo que más quiera cálmese! — le rogó Ranma.

— ¡QUEMALO! ¡QUEMALO RANMA! ¡QUÉMALO TODO! ¡QUE NO QUEDE PIEDRA SOBRE PIEDRA! ¡DEJALO QUE SE VUELVA CENIZAS Y TIRAME AL FUEGO! — gritaba el hombre con la mirada perdida y sin razón alguna.

— ¡DOCTORES! ¡ENFERMERA! — grito Ranma para intentar ser escuchados sobre los berridos de Soun.

— ¡QUEMALO! ¡QUEMA EL DOJO! ¡QUEMA SUS CIMIENTOS! ¡QUEMA LA CASA Y TODOS SU SECRETOS! — gritaba el hombre. — ¡SOLO DOLOR! ¡SOLO HA SERVIDO PARA CAUSAR DOLOR!

"**Bang"**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Akane seguida de un doctor y dos enfermeros entraron a la habitación.

— ¡Papa! — chillo la chica abalanzándose sobre la cama para intentar zafar a Ranma del agarre.

— ¡Señores por favor! — dijo el doctor dándole espacio a los enfermeros para que ayudaran al chico.

— ¡Señor Soun por favor cálmese! — siguió pidiéndole Ranma.

— ¡SOLO TU PUEDES HACERLO! ¡SOLO TU PUEDES RANMA! — grito Soun. Los enfermeros emplearon más fuerza y Ranma logro al fin zafarse del agarre del hombre.

— ¡Joven por favor váyase! — dijo el doctor jalando a Ranma del brazo. Akane junto a los enfermeros intentaban retener a su papa, pero Soun seguía intentando alcanzar a Ranma.

— ¡SOLO TU! ¡SOLO TU…AGH! —

El señor Soun se calló el instante y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar de manera agitada. Ranma alcanzo a ver como la espuma salía de su boca mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza, sus ojos en blanco y una terrorífica mueca de dolor fue lo último que el alcanzo a ver antes de que Soun cayera sobre su cama.

— ¡Papa! ¡Papá por favor no! — chillo Akane al verlo reaccionar de esa manera.

— ¡Doctor hay que intervenirlo ya! — dijo uno de los enfermeros.

Ranma salió de la habitación mientras todo el caos se desataba ahí dentro. Afuera varios médicos más corrieron y lo apartaron para entrar ellos a la habitación. El chico retrocedió hasta caer sentado en una silla pegada a la pared, se sobresaltó un poco pues seguía en estado shock y casi no se dio cuenta de cuanto había caminado hacia atrás. Se miró los antebrazos y pudo notar que tenía dos grandes morados en forma de manos, a causa de la fuerza que el señor Soun había utilizado para retenerlo.

**...***...**

A las 5:25 Am el señor Soun fue declarado muerto. Los doctores los reunieron a todos para darles la terrible noticia, Ranma estaba sentado y a su lado Nodoka abrazaba a Kasumi que lloraba desconsolada, frente a él, Akane y Nabiki se encontraban de pie en estado de shock.

Luego de unos minutos Nabiki cayó de rodillas todavía sin poder creerlo. Su celular comenzó a resonar y ella abrió su bolso para sacarlo, vio el remitente y al instante hizo mueca de asco metió el celular al bolso con rabia y luego tiró todo a un lado para levantarse de golpe a irse corriendo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Akane por su lado permaneció de pie abrazándose a sí misma. Ranma lo dudo un segundo, pero se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, estiro su mano lentamente para colocarla sobre su hombro, pero justo cuando la iba a tocar Akane se giró y se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Volteo a ver a su madre la cual lo alentó a que fuera tras de ella, Ranma asintió lentamente y cuando se disponía a caminar escucho a alguien llamarlo tras él.

— Ranma, Ranma necesito hablar contigo. — dijo el Tofu al llegar a él. El chico se lamentó, pero por la cara de Tofu era algo urgente.

— Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? — pregunto el chico ya desistiendo de cualquier idea de ir tras Akane.

— Ven conmigo. — dijo el hombre viendo de reojo a su esposa llorar mientras Nodoka le susurraba que tenía que ser fuerte y que todo estaría bien.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y luego doblaron. Tofu se dio la vuelta y luego colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Ranma.

— Escucha y por favor perdóname si sueno muy insensible, pero tenemos que tomar las riendas de esto. — dijo Tofu con algo de pena.

— No entiendo. — dijo Ranma extrañado.

— Sé que tú y el señor Soun tenían una relación muy especial, y que debido a lo mucho que él se preocupó por ti tú lo quisiste como si fuese tu padre. — dijo Tofu soltándolo de los hombros lentamente. — Y entiendo que necesitas tiempo para el duelo, pero te estoy pidiendo que te pongas al mando de los arreglos necesarios para su tsuya* y el certificado de defunción. Todo esto debe hacerlo el hijo mayor, pero en el estado en el que se encuentra Kasumi…bueno.

— Oh…entiendo. — dijo Ranma al ver que era lo que Tofu le pedía. Él también se sentía terrible por la muerte del señor Soun, pues, así como Tofu dijo el sentía que había perdido a un padre, pero también entendía que no podía darse el lujo de llorar o tener su duelo personal. Las chicas estaban devastadas y él tenía que hacerse cargo de todos los arreglos, tenían que estar unidos ahora más que nunca. — No te preocupes, ellas no tendrán que preocuparse de nada. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para lo del certificado?

— Luego de la autopsia y la preparación la enfermera de piso te buscara. — le explico Tofu. — Me tome la libertad de decirle que tú eras el hijo varón del señor Soun. Espérala en la sala. Yo hablaré con Kasumi y veré si quiere regresar a casa conmigo para explicarle a los chicos una vez salgan del colegio…eso…eso será otra odisea.

— Ellos entenderán. — dijo Ranma dándole una palmada en la espalda. — Son listos y fuertes.

— Sí, eso lo sé. Se parecen mucho a su madre. — dijo Tofu pensativo.

Ranma regreso junto con Tofu y luego este y su esposa se fueron para discutir cómo darles la noticia a sus hijos. Nabiki y Akane regresaron luego de un rato y se sentaron a la par de Nodoka esperando a que preparan el cuerpo de su padre. La enfermera de piso llamo a Ranma para entregarle los papeles necesarios, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Nabiki, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Le informaron que llevarían el cuerpo a su residencia una vez hubiesen terminado con algunos detalles y que le estarían llamando a su número cuando estuvieran arribando.

— Bien. — dijo Ranma con los papeles bajo el brazo. — Ustedes pueden ir a prepararse. Yo por mientras iré a la casa para ordenar todo y que todo esté listo para el tsuya esta tarde. Nabiki ¿podrías llevar a Akane al departamento?

— No. — dijo Akane a secas. — Yo también iré a casa.

— Y yo. — dijo Nabiki. — No harás esto solo.

— Pero chicas. — dijo Ranma. — Tú tienes que hablar con tu hijo.

— Kuno se encargará de eso. — dijo Nabiki sacando su celular. — Ya lo discutimos. Además, Hiroki es un niño listo…y fuerte…el comprenderá…después de todo es mi hijo. — Nabiki estuvo a punto de llorar al soltar esas palabras, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener el tipo.

— Necesito estar en casa ahorita. — dijo Akane por su lado. — No quiero, ni iré a ningún otro lado.

— Ranma no insistas. — interrumpió Nodoka al ver que su hijo iba a rebatir una vez más. — Las chicas saben lo que hacen.

— Vamos querido Ranma. — dijo Kasumi que llegaba en ese momento y colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico. — Somos las hijas de Soun Tendo. No nos vamos a tirar debajo de las sábanas a llorar todo el día. Recibimos un duro golpe…así que hay que ponerse de pie y seguir adelante.

— Kasumi. — susurró Ranma al verla a su lado. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero mantenía su maternal sonrisa.

— Tofu irá a casa y hablara con los chicos. — dijo la mujer. — Luego irá por la tarde a la casa con un cambio de ropa para mí y los niños ya listos.

Akane y Nabiki se pusieron de pie y se tomaron de la mano.

— Bien. Entonces yo iré a casa e iré avisando a las personas mas cercanas. — dijo Nodoka. — Hijo dame la llave de tu departamento para pasar y sacar un cambio de ropa para ti y Akane.

— Gracias mama. ¿Te veremos por la tarde? — dijo el chico entregándole la llave.

— Ahí estaré hijo. — dijo Nodoka para luego abrazar a Akane y Nabiki y por último a Kasumi e irse.

**EH**

Ranma aparco el auto afuera del dojo. Nabiki todavía no llegaba con las chicas así que decidió salir y explorar el interior. Se acercó al portón e introdujo la llave que Akane le había dado, pero no funcionaba, forzó durante unos segundos, pero sintió que la llave comenzaba a ceder entre sus dedos y no quería romperla así que desistió.

Examinó la cerradura con cuidado y luego miró la llave. No coincidían para nada.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? — se preguntó el chico. — ¿Cambio las cerraduras? ¿Cuando?

Recordó que tenía las pertenencias del señor Soun en una bolsa, así que regresó al auto. Abrió la bolsa y comenzó a buscar las llaves del portón principal, pero no las encontró. Solo había una cartera con un par de yenes, un recibo de una tienda de armas, el señor había comprado balas de un calibre muy pesado. "_Será que se volvió aficionado a las armas_" se preguntó el chico sorprendido, también había cinta adhesiva, y algo de cuerda. Tiro la bolsa dentro de su auto al momento en el que Nabiki aparcaba frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has entrado? — preguntó Nabiki bajando del auto.

— Cambió las cerraduras. — dijo Ranma recostándose sobre su auto.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco eso no puede ser posible. — dijo la mujer caminando apresurada para probar con su propio set de llaves luego de unos segundos de peleas y maldiciones hizo lo mismo que Ranma y nota que la cerradura no concordaba con la llave.

— ¿Por qué papá haría algo así sin avisarnos? — pregunto Kasumi al aire.

— Ni idea. Pero esto no me gusta nada. — dijo Nabiki pateando la puerta frustrada.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunto Akane. — ¿Cómo se supone que entramos? ¿No te dieron sus pertenencias? — le pregunto viendo a Ranma.

— Sí, pero no hay señal de las llaves por ningún lado. — dijo Ranma negando con la cabeza. — Aunque si encontré algo raro.

— ¿Qué encontraste? — pregunto Akane.

— ¡¿Y si la rompes desde adentro?! — les interrumpió Nabiki.

— Como se te ocurre Nabiki. — dijo Kasumi. — Mejor llamemos a un cerrajero y listo.

— Son las siete de la mañana de un Domingo Kasumi. — dijo Nabiki. — Se tardarán demasiado y no quiero morir del frío aquí afuera, además…quiero avanzar con esto lo más rápido posible.

— Estoy con Nabiki. — dijo Akane viendo a Kasumi. — Mientras más rápido avancemos con esto será mejor para todos.

— Bien, allanamiento de morada será. — dijo Ranma quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola dentro de su auto. Luego camino para saltar sobre el borde del muro y luego aterrizar en el interior de otro salto.

Hecho una mirada rápidamente al interior de la casa y vio que nada había cambiado. Aunque si noto que el señor Soun había ordenado unas piedras ornamentales muy extrañas para adornar el pasillo. El olor a cloro tenía menor intensidad ese día, pero si había otro tufo un poco más extraño, algo que ya conocía pero que no supo distinguir que era en ese momento.

— Sí que cogió gustos raros. — se dijo el chico. Tomó una de las viejas piedras de río y camino hacia la puerta.

"**Bang, bang, bang**"

"**Crack**"

La cerradura cayó al piso haciendo un ruido pesado y el portón se abrió de lado.

"**Beep, beep, beep**"

— ¿Qué fue ese sonido? — se preguntó Ranma. Se acercó a la cerradura y noto que esta tenía una especie de dispositivo en la parte de arriba, luego la tomó para examinarla más de cerca.

Las chicas entraron y acomodaron la puerta tras ellas para dar la impresión que estaba cerrada.

— ¿Tu papá contrató algún dispositivo de seguridad? — pregunto Ranma en cuclillas mientras les enseñaba la cerradura.

Nabiki tomó la cerradura que Ranma les extendía y la miró de cerca. Parecía una especie de receptor, pero no sabían para qué pues ninguna alarma sonó cuando Ranma rompió la cerradura. La chica volteo a ver a su lado y Kasumi le estaba dedicando la mirada más severa.

— Si, si tenias razón. — acepto Nabiki rodando los ojos molesta por las quejas de su hermana. — Papá tenía que estar bajo mejor vigilancia.

— Entremos. — dijo Akane. — Todo esto me da mala espina y quién sabe qué otras sorpresas encontraremos por toda la casa.

Ranma se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la casa. Mientras Nabiki tiro la cerradura a un lado y comenzó a seguirlo de cerca.

— ¿No tienes un bate en tu auto? — le preguntó Nabiki acercándose a la espalda del chico para escudarse en él. — Estoy empezando a temer por el supuesto prófugo.

— ¿Un bate? ¿De verdad? — pregunto Ranma sarcástico viéndola de reojo.

— Está bien entiendo que eres el campeón de artes marciales…pero Akane no. — dijo Nabiki mientras caminaba seguida de su hermana.

— Yo se defenderme sola. — dijo Akane molesta por el comentario. Ella estaba detrás de Nabiki y también caminaba con algo de temor.

— ¿Qué será es ese olor? — pregunto Kasumi que iba de último mientras intentaba identificarlo bien.

— Uno de ellos es cloro…pero hay algo más. — respondió Ranma. — No logro identificar que es.

— Sangre…sangre seca. — reconoció Akane asustada. Ese olor siempre se impregnaba en algunas de sus batas de trabajo, y no lo iba a olvidar nunca.

— Lo sabía, sabía que lo conocía. — dijo Ranma chasqueando los dedos. Nabiki por su lado lo vio como si estuviera loco.

Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a la puerta corrediza. Luego de todas esas extrañas señales los cuatro tenían miedo de abrir y encontrarse con quien sabe que cosas.

— Háganse un poco atrás. — les pidió Ranma viendo a las chicas que aceptaron sin rechistar. — Solo por si acaso.

Ranma se acercó y deslizó la puerta lentamente hasta que el interior de la casa era visible para todos. Asomo la cabeza por el borde y no vio nada extraño. La casa estaba impecable, miro las escaleras, el pasillo, el techo y todo se encontraba en orden.

— Bueno falsa alarma. — dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta. Las chicas se encontraban abrazadas la tres entre sí. Al ver esto el chico se lo pensó mejor. — Mejor entrare solo a ver si esta todo en orden ¿Les parece?

— Perfecto. — acepto Nabiki sonriente.

— ¡No! — intervino Akane dándole un leve golpe a su hermana en el brazo. Podían estar peleados, pero Akane no quería que le pasara nada a su todavía esposo, por ende, no quería que anduviera deambulando solo por la casa. — No entres solo. ¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos?

— ¡Ugh! — se quejó Nabiki rodando los ojos. — Esta bien…

— Si tu ve con Nabiki y yo iré a ver cómo está el dojo con Kasumi. — propuso Akane tomando a su otra hermana del brazo.

— ¿Espera que? — preguntó Nabiki.

— Es lo mejor. — respondió Akane para comenzar a caminar junto a Kasumi que solo se encogió de hombros cuando Nabiki la vio a ella.

— Eres una idiota. — le susurro Nabiki siguiéndoles.

Ranma por su lado comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. El olor a cloro se intensificaba más a medida se adentraban en la casa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la sala, cerca, pero a una distancia segura las tres hermanas esperaron a que deslizara la puerta.

"**Flip**"

La sala seguía como siempre. La pequeña mesa donde se sentaban a comer, el antiguo televisor, con la diferencia que ahora había retratos de otros eventos pasados como la foto de los hijos de Kasumi, el Shichi-go-san del hijo de Nabiki, o la boda de Ranma y Akane.

— Bueno, ¿están más tranquilas? — pregunto Ranma al ver a las hermanas caminar lentamente hasta entrar en la sala.

Los cuatros entraron a la sala y comenzaron a verla con especial nostalgia, pues, aunque visitaban ese lugar una vez por semana, esta vez podía ser la última. Ya que ahora que Soun había muerto, ya nadie iba a vivir en esa casa. Pues Kasumi vivía con Tofu y sus dos hijos en una casa que él había comprado hacía mucho tiempo, sus hijos ya se habían acostumbrado a la vida en esa parte de la ciudad y no podían simplemente irse, por su lado Nabiki vivía con Kuno y su hijo en un lujoso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, ella tampoco se tomaría el tiempo de cuidar esa gran casa o de mudarse de su actual hogar pues también le queda cerca de su agencia. Solo quedaban Ranma y Akane.

— Oigan, al menos hay algo positivo en todo esto. — dijo Kasumi sonriendo mientras extendía los brazos como enseñando el lugar. – Ustedes ya no tendrán que buscar casa.

Ranma y Akane se lanzaron una mirada rápida para luego voltear a ver hacia otro lado.

— Eso lo veremos luego. — dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala.

— ¿Por qué? Sería un gasto innecesario. — dijo la mujer sin comprender la actitud de ambos. — Papa hubiera querido que se quedaran con esta casa. Y ahora en vez de gastar una fortuna en una casa nueva pueden remodelar está, mejorar el dojo, acondicionar un cuarto para su bebe, todo lo que…

— ¡Lo veremos luego! — dijeron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo cortando a Kasumi.

Kasumi se sobresaltó pues no esperaba esa actitud por parte de ninguno de los dos.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó Akane para luego tomar la mano de su hermana e irse en dirección al dojo. — Ven Kasumi mejor miremos en qué estado está el dojo.

— Pero es que no lo entiendo, ¿fue algo que dije? — preguntó la mujer todavía dolida por la negativa de los dos.

Ranma comenzó a moverse hacia el pasillo cuando Nabiki paso a su lado y lo empujó hacia un lado.

— Vamos a vender esta casa. — dijo mientras avanzaba sin voltear a verlo. Se detuvo a medio camino y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. — O quemarla, prefiero que le pase cualquier cosa antes de que tú te quedes con ella.

— Y aquí vamos. — dijo Ranma rodando los ojos. — Haz lo que quieras con esta casa.

Ranma comenzó a avanzar y la mujer también. Llegaron al cuarto de Soun y se pararon lado a lado.

— Abre. Tu eres el hombre. — le ordenó Nabiki sarcástica.

Ranma se mordió la lengua y deslizó la puerta lentamente. La habitación de Soun estaba en orden, Ranma había visitado esa casa pocas veces desde que se había ido con Akane hacía ya cinco años, pero nada había cambiado. Solo había una cosa que llamó a ambos la atención, al otro extremo de la habitación había un altar un poco más alto sobre el que reposaba una caja pequeña.

— No recuerdo ese otro altar. — dijo Nabiki entrando seguida de Ranma. El chico cerró la puerta tras ellos, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama para luego pasar la mano suavemente sobre las sábanas. Ranma comenzó a examinar el resto de la habitación con la mirada hasta que vio el ropero frente a él.

— ¿Lo vestirán con un traje o Kimono? — pregunto el chico.

— Su gi. — dijo Nabiki. — Él lo hubiera querido así.

Ranma por un segundo lo había olvidado. El viejo y gastado gi café que siempre solía vestir el señor Soun. Camino y abrió el ropero lentamente para buscarlo.

**...***...**

— Lo siento, pero debiste habérmelo dicho antes. — la regaño Kasumi mientras entraba al dojo seguida de su hermana.

— Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. Pero no ha sido fácil. — dijo Akane mientras caminaba lentamente junto a su hermana y examinaba el gran dojo que hacía tiempo que no visitaba. — Estamos pasando por un momento difícil y tenemos que resolver muchas cosas antes de pensar en conseguir una casa.

— ¿Volvió a buscarla? — pregunto Kasumi algo preocupada.

— No, no, nada de eso. — respondió Akane al instante. — Es algo…más complicado. No estoy lista para hablar de eso en este momento así que te agradecería que no insistieras.

— Bien, no lo haré. – acepto Kasumi. — Pero no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte.

— Ya lo sé. Me escuchó discutir con él y eso fue lo primero que me pregunto. — le comentó Akane recordando la pequeña discusión con Nabiki el día anterior. – Y aunque ya la dije que no me está engañando, de seguro no le está haciendo pasar un buen rato.

Akane se paró junto con Kasumi en medio del dojo, desde que su padre había caído en esa depresión ella le había rehuido a ese lugar, sobre todo porque la nostalgia de las artes marciales la invadía y le incomodaba practicar mientras miraba a su padre en ese estado, siempre recordaba que él fue su primer maestro y se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

— Esta muy limpio. — dijo Kasumi sonriendo. — Como si papá lo estuviera usando.

— ¿Tú crees que…—

— No, seguro lo hacía para no aburrirse. Papá nunca dejaría que este lugar se cayera a pedazos. — le corto Kasumi para luego darle un pequeño toque para llamarle la atención. — Por ejemplo, mira allá, las tablas de madera debajo del altar del fondo son nuevas.

Akane las miro y se acercó para verlas más de cerca. Cuando se paró frente a ellas noto algo que le pareció un poco extraño pues había una pequeña división a los lados, casi como si fuera un gran recuadro.

— Tienes razón. — dijo Akane agachándose para posar las manos suavemente sobre la madera.

"**Knock, knock**"

Dio dos golpes sobre la superficie y para su sorpresa sonaba hueco.

— Que raro. — susurro la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Kasumi la cual examinaba las paredes en busca de alguna mancha de suciedad.

— Este piso…es falso. — respondió Akane colocándose de rodillas para comenzar a buscar alguna especie de abertura. Puso las manos sobre una de las pequeñas divisiones y sintió el aire correr por sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo así? — pregunto Kasumi acercándose a ella para ver de qué se trataba. — Te refieres a que hay algo debajo.

— Si, este piso esconde algo. — dijo Akane. — El problema es que no sé cómo abrirlo.

La chica golpeó con más fuerza la madera, pero esta no cedía.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunto Kasumi viendo sobre el hombro de su hermana.

— Sí, cien por ciento segura. — respondió Akane mientras intentaba mover las tablas hacia los lados. En uno de sus forcejeos noto que un pequeño trozo de pintura se cayó de la pared revelando un pequeño cable pintado del mismo color que pared.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Kasumi cada vez más asustada.

Akane se acercó a la pared y toco el cable, para luego comenzar a sentir el relieve entre sus dedos, pego sus dedos a la pared y avanzo poco a poco hacia arriba hasta llegar al altar que colgaba de la parte de arriba. El cable pasaba por debajo de la madera del piso, por toda la pared hasta llegar al altar, y habían intentado camuflarlo con una gruesa capa de pintura. Akane puso la mano sobre la parte de arriba del altar y pudo sentir un pequeño botón.

"**Click"**

"**Zzzzzz**"

— ¡Oh por Dios! — se asustó Kasumi llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida.

Las tablas comenzaron a moverse solas hasta revelar un pequeño pasadizo que revelaba un túnel lo suficientemente alto como para que entrara una persona, había unas escaleras en espiral que estaban en penumbras indicando que había algo más en su interior.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? — se preguntó Akane asomando la cabeza por el pasadizo. – ¡Augh!

Se tapó la nariz con las manos y lo mismo hizo Kasumi por el olor a sangre seca y otros terribles hedores comenzaron a salir de ese lugar.

— ¡¿Akane qué es esto? — pregunto Kasumi asustada. — ¡¿Quién puso esto aquí?!

— No tengo la menor idea Kasumi. — susurro Akane mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. — Pero lo mejor será averiguar de qué se trata.

— ¡¿Vas a entrar?! – pregunto Kasumi horrorizada. — Será mejor que le avisemos a Ranma, para que no vayas sola.

— Buena idea. — dijo Akane encendiendo la linterna que traía el teléfono. — Ve a avisarle, yo para mientras investigare un poco.

— ¡No Akane, por favor esperemos un poco! — le rogó la mujer.

— Mientras más tiempo te quedes aquí hablando más tarde terminaremos con esto. — dijo Akane mientras comenzaba a revisar el interior con la lámpara.

Kasumi quería insistir, pero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa. Akane por su lado se adentró en el pasadizo y comenzó a andar mientras iluminaba el piso para no tropezar pues era un lugar bastante oscuro.

Avanzó por ese extraño túnel mientras miraba las paredes y el techo, alguien le había dedicado bastante tiempo a ese lugar. Ese túnel era bastante grande y profundo, noto que había huecos en las paredes para alojar pedazos de candela a medio quemar. Siguió avanzando por esa escalinata en espiral casi por unos veinte o treinta metros hasta que llegó a un pasillo con un techo a un más alto.

— Esto está justo debajo de la casa. — se dijo Akane a si misma. — Papa, ¿Quién diablos hizo todo esto?

El pasillo era largo y tenía salidas tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha. Levantó la cabeza e iluminó el techo, noto que dé el sobre salían lámparas que en ese momento se encontraban apagadas.

— Tiene que haber algún tipo de corriente. — dijo ahora la chica buscando algún interruptor.

**...***...**

Ranma colocó el gi sobre la cama del señor Soun mientras Nabiki se ponía de pie para ir a revisar ese nuevo y extraño altar que tenía su papa en su cuarto.

— Papá sí que tenía muchas cosas escondidas. — dijo Nabiki acercándose para verlo mejor. – Ahora entiendo porque nunca quiso que entráramos a su cuarto cuando veníamos de visita.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque haría otro altar. — se preguntó Ranma acercándose también. — Nadie que sea cercano a la familia ha muerto después del maestro.

— ¿Ustedes…no han tenido noticias sobre tu papá verdad? — preguntó Nabiki mientras colocaba su bolso a un lado para luego comenzar tocar un extremo del altar que Ranma no podía ver bien.

— No, ¿Por qué? — pregunto el chico extrañado.

— Este altar…tiene las iniciales "GS" — dijo Nabiki alejándose un poco del altar con algo en la mano.

— ¿GS? — repitió Ranma.

— Genma Saotome. — dijo Nabiki ahora enseñándole y extendiéndole una pañoleta blanca a Ranma.

— ¿Qué rayos? — susurro el chico tomándola sorprendido.

— No sé qué significa esto Ranma, pero estas sorpresas son cada vez peores. — dijo Nabiki ahora acercándose para revisar la caja que había en el centro del altar.

— Esto no puede ser posible. — dijo Ranma examinando la pañoleta. No había duda alguna, era una de las que usaba su papa. — El señor Soun nos hubiera dicho…nos hubiera dicho algo.

Nabiki abrió la caja que estaba en el interior lentamente, al ver el interior la cerró de golpe. La chica retrocedió apresuradamente y cayó de culo sobre la cama de su papá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Nabiki? — pregunto Ranma que vio a la chica tornarse pálida. La chica por su lado intentaba regular su respiración a la vez que quería evitar vomitar por el asco. Señalo la caja, pero las palabras no le salían.

— Es una…una…—

Ranma se acercó a la caja y la abrió rápidamente.

— Es una garra…de panda disecada. — susurro el chico retrocediendo asustado.

— ¿Qué mierdas significa todo esto? — se preguntó Nabiki.

— No tengo la menor idea. — respondió Ranma. — Pero algo me dice que la situación del señor Soun era más grave de lo que todos pensábamos.

— Hay que largarnos de aquí. Esto es demasiado para mí. — dijo Nabiki levantándose para coger su bolso rápidamente. — Iré por las chicas.

— Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. — dijo Ranma para luego acercarse y cerrar la caja con fuerza pues se sentía muy confundido y molesto. Al hacer eso el altar tembló ligeramente y Ranma pudo notar que había un pequeño orificio debajo de ese altar.

— Espera. — le pidió Ranma agachándose para tantear el peso del altar.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Nabiki deteniéndose justo cuando tenía la mano sobre la puerta.

— Hay algo aquí…este altar es una fachada. — respondió Ranma mientras intentaba moverlo. — ¡Ahg! Está aquí para tapar algo más.

— ¿En serio quieres ver que más locuras tiene papa escondidas aquí? — preguntó Nabiki dándose la vuelta molesta.

— Puedes irte si quieres…!ugh! — respondió Ranma mientras hacía fuerzas para mover el altar. Era bastante pesado, pero con el empuje adecuado podría moverlo. — Yo necesito mas respuestas…no puedo quedarme…uff…con las dudas de que diablos le paso a papa...!ugh!

Nabiki rodó los ojos y regresó a donde estaba Ranma. No podía negar que tenía algo de razón, sobre todo porque fue su propio padre el que le escondió esa información.

— Te ayudare. — dijo la chica tirando su bolso a un lado.

— Uff…empuja de arriba y yo de abajo. — dijo Ranma acomodándose para darle lugar a Nabiki.

Ambos hicieron fuerza y poco a poco el altar comenzó a deslizarse.

"**Crack**"

"**Beep, beep, beep**"

Al moverlo con fuerza escucharon algo romperse y luego los mismos tres pitidos que hizo el dispositivo que estaba sobre la cerradura cuando la rompió.

— Ese sonido otra vez. — dijo Ranma que noto un pequeño dispositivo igual al de la cerradura en la parte de atrás del altar. Debajo del altar había un cuaderno y unas llaves. Ranma las tomo y fue en ese momento que sucedió.

"**Zzzzzz**"

La casa tembló ligeramente y de la pared frente a ellos dos paneles se removieron revelando un arma un tanto extraña.

— ¡CUIDADO NABIKI! — grito Ranma. Acto seguido la empujo. El arma comenzó a disparar flechas en dirección donde se encontraba la chica.

"**Zas**"

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! — chillo la chica de dolor. Una de las flechas rozo el ante brazo de la chica haciéndolo un corte un tanto profundo.

"**Bang"**

Nabiki se estrelló al otro costado de la pared por la fuerza con la que empujo Ranma. El arma se giró de su eje y esta vez apunto a Ranma y comenzó a disparar varias flechas hacia el chico.

"**Zas, zas, zas**"

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — grito Ranma cuando una de las flechas se enterró en su mano. Se tiro al piso y rodo evitando el resto de las flechas hasta esconderse detrás del ropero del señor Soun.

Nabiki aprovecho eso y gateo hasta la puerta corrediza.

"**Fush"**

La abrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero frente a ella un gran panel de metal comenzó a deslizarse dejándolos atrapados dentro de la habitación.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierdas?! ¡NO, NO, NO! — grito Nabiki mientras aporreaba el panel de metal frustrada y con miedo.

"**Bang, bang, bang"**

Nabiki volteo a ver y el arma se giró hacia ella.

"**Fush, fush, fush"**

Tres flechas se estrellaron contra el panel de metal donde segundos antes estuvo Nabiki, pues la chica se movió rápido y se escondió detrás de una mesa de noche.

**...***...**

Akane buscaba el interruptor cuando sintió ese extraño temblor. Se sostuvo de la pared para intentar no caerse y espero a que pasara.

— ¡AAAAAAH! ¡NOOO! — escuchó un terrible grito que lanzó Kasumi y el alma se le cayó al piso.

— ¡KASUMI! ¡KASUMI ¿QUE PASO?! — preguntó Akane corriendo escaleras arriba. Al llegar a donde estaba se hermana encontró que el pasadizo estaba cerrado por una gran barra de metal mientras Kasumi intentaba abrirlo y lo golpeaba constantemente.

— ¡Me regrese porque no quería dejarte sola y ahora esta cosa se cerró! — dijo Kasumi desesperada. — ¡Ranmaaaa! ¡Nabikiiiii!

Akane se acercó y comenzó a examinar el pedazo de metal. Era bastante grueso y firme, por lo que muy difícilmente el sonido podría atravesarlo.

— No te van a escuchar. — dijo Akane para que se calmara.

— ¡CHICOS POR FAVOR! ¡VENGAN A AYUDARNOS! — continúo gritando la mujer.

— Kasumi yo no creo…—

— ¡NABIKIIII! ¡POR FAVOR! — grito ahora mientras aporreaba el metal que tapaba la salida. — ¡VENGAN A AYUDARNOS! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS!

— ¡Kasumi por favor tranquilízate! — le urgió Akane tomándola de los hombros.

Kasumi la vio directo a los ojos e intentó regular su respiración.

— Lo siento…es solo que…no me gustan los lugares oscuros. — dijo la mujer luego de unos segundos.

— Está bien, te entiendo. Yo también tengo miedo, pero debemos mantener la calma. Recuerda que tengo mi celular puedo hacerles una llamada…—

"**Zzzzzzzz"**

— ¿Qué rayos es ese sonido? — pregunto Kasumi escuchándolo por todos lados en las paredes.

Akane se dio la vuelta lentamente e iluminó los orificios donde estaban las candelas y de estos comenzaron a salir varias armas.

— ¡KASUMI CORRE! — grito Akane tomándola de la mano.

"**Bang, bang, bang, bang"**

Ambas comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo lo más rápido que podían.

"**Bang, bang, bang, bang"**

Los destellos y el sonido eran ensordecedores, pero no podían detenerse. Akane alcanzo a ver el final de las escaleras y se tiro de cabeza seguida de su hermana. Ambas rodaron por el piso de tierra hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo.

Akane se revisó rápidamente en busca de alguna herida, pero para su fortuna solo tenía unos cortes y chimones.

— ¡Aaaaaugh! — escucho a Kasumi boca abajo quejarse a unos metros de ella.

— !Oh por Dios Kasumi! ! ¿Kasumi estas bien? — le pregunto Akane buscándola con la lámpara.

La encontró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y acercó a su hermana para verla mejor, le dio la vuelta y la iluminó con su teléfono. El corazón le se le encogió ante lo que vio. Una de las balas alcanzó a Kasumi en un costado, la mujer se llevaba las manos donde comenzaba a salir la sangre que manchaba su vestido floreado.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — susurro Akane llevándose las manos a la boca de miedo.

— Akane…Akane…augh…duele mucho. — susurro Kasumi que mantenía los ojos cerrados debido al dolor.

**...***...**

En toda la casa comenzaron a deslizarse paneles de metal, cerrando ventanas, puertas, entradas y salidas. El jardín se sacudió un poco y unos pequeños puntos rojos comenzaron a iluminarse uno a uno debajo del césped, las piedras extrañas en el pasillo de la entrada se abrieron y mostraron unas pequeñas armas con flechas que se movían de lado a lado de manera expectante. La casa Tendo de golpe se había convertido en una fortaleza impenetrable, no había manera de entrar…ni de salir.

**FIN DE LA PARTE 1**

* * *

*_tsuya_ (通夜) _iluminada_, que significa "pasando la noche". Es como le llaman a los velatorios japoneses.

Muajajajaja! Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tolerarme.

Bueno, tuve que publicar esto a la de ya, porque si seguía reposando en la carpeta de Fics de mi PC, pues no iba a salir nunca. Revise y revise, y altere y borre y luego volví a escribir esto tantas veces que sentia que perdia la cabeza, pues cada que lo leía y lo volvia a leer pensaba que le podía mejorar cosas y al final me di cuenta que nunca iba a estar perfecto (ni nunca lo estará) lo escribí en 10 días, y fue toda una odisea pues siento que esta parte quedó muy larga (y excesivamente dramática admitamoslo). En algunos pasajes odie a Ranma, en otros odie a Akane, y en todos ame a Nabiki jajaja, pero bueno quería darle un trasfondo a la relación de los personajes revelando lo menos posible.

**La parte dos será publicada el 31 de Octubre, dia de Halloween obvio.** Y no se preocupen no altera el estado del proximo cap de **Imparable, sale este Martes 15** se los "jurito".

Una última cosa, hay una percepción errónea que veo se repite mucho entre los lectores que dejan reviews y me da mucha risa...jajaja la verdad no quería decirlo porque me parece muy divertido pero creo que es mejor decirlo ya. Muchos lectores piensan que soy mujer, pero la verdad soy hombre jajajaja ya esta lo dije. Ahora mi aspecto...eso los sorprenderia aún más, pero es mejor dejar que la imaginación vuele, así que eso será para otro dia. Un beso, y me despido no sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!


	2. Un Amigo Fiel: Parte 2

**Y aquí dejo mi otro Toloache...espero les guste.**

**Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este especial y comenten.**

* * *

Hacia un frio que helaba hasta los huesos. Y el duro suelo estaba todavía más helado, por lo cual dormir sobre sus rodillas abrazándose a sí misma era la mejor opción para mantenerse caliente. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí encerrada, tal vez días, o meses no podía recordar la última vez que vio con claridad la luz de sol, pero desde que estuvo atrapada en ese lugar todo era muy borroso en su memoria.

No recordaba a ciencia cierta cómo había llegado a parar ahí, si había sido por mala suerte, tal vez estuvo en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, una copa de más en una noche de celebración, o un extraño con un rostro amable, pero con intenciones peligrosas. Lloraba todas las noches hasta caer dormida y luego se despertaba con un cubetazo de agua helada para ayudar a ese horrible hombre a atender a los clientes de ese sucio lugar, y eso que ella era la más afortunada, pues no había tenía la desgracia de caer en ese menú asqueroso que servía para satisfacer el apetito sexual de los clientes que frecuentaban ese clandestino lugar, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba y ella comía menos, dormía menos, se esforzaba menos, las fuerzas iban dejando su cuerpo poco a poco, pues la idea de escapar se diluía en su mente lentamente ya que no había algún escenario posible en el cual saliera victoriosa, así que tal vez el concepto de escapar podía cambiar, de uno físico a uno más espiritual. La idea de dejarse morir la tentaba día con día, como una musa que la llamaba y le susurraba al oído que del otro lado se estaría mejor, estaría más tranquila, estaría en paz, estaría segura al fin, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería.

Hasta que la vio, esa mujer, esa buena mujer, esa amable mujer, tenía el cabello largo caído sobre su rostro y se tapaba la boca con una máscara quirúrgica, la mujer había llegado muchas veces a ese lugar, ella la había visto, pero nunca se le había acercado, pero ese día lo hizo, ese día deslizo una bolsa de comida dentro de su jaula mientras ese horrible hombre no la miraba y le sonrió contra la luz, ella estaba demasiado débil como verla con claridad, pero estaba segura que nunca olvidaría su rostro, ese amable rostro.

"**Plop"**

"**Plop"**

"**Plop"**

"**Plop"**

Las gotas de una llave de agua mal cerrada cayendo dentro de una cubeta, resonaban en esa habitación oscura y ella volvió a su presente de golpe.

La noche cayó y ella estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos y tambalearse dentro de la jaula cuando se fue de espaldas haciendo un ruido aparatoso cuando chocó con las rejas de su jaula.

"**Blang, blang"**

Al fondo se podía ver a un hombre frente a una serie de pantallas que iluminaban su rostro. El hombre calvo de aspecto algo fornido, revisaba atentamente que todo estuviera en orden en las pantallas que reflejaban el exterior.

— ¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer ruido y duérmete de una maldita vez! — dijo el hombre asomando la cabeza sobre las pantallas.

— Lo…siento. — susurro la chica débilmente.

El hombre resopló molesto, pero no dijo nada más, luego se estiró sobre su asiento para sacarse algo de pereza del cuerpo y se levantó para caminar hacia otro escritorio donde tenía una laptop.

Se sentó y comenzó a tipiar rápidamente.

— ¿Cuatro? — dijo el hombre al aire sonriendo. — Vaya que eres un cerdo.

Para luego seguir tipeando más animado.

**…***…**

Un grupo de ocho figuras se movían en fila con armas en alto mientras iluminaban su paso con lámparas. Caminaba a través el sistema de aguas residuales de la ciudad, o en otras palabras el alcantarillado. Una de las figuras guiaba al resto mientras miraba con atención una pequeña pantalla que tenía en el dorso de su mano.

"**Pssst**"

— "_50 metros adelante_" — dijo la voz de una mujer a través de su comunicador.

Las figuras avanzaron sin esperar más y se detuvieron justo en el punto que les señalaba la pantalla.

— "_¿Están todos en posición?"_— pregunto la voz de un hombre.

— "_Sí capitán_" — susurraron todos.

— "_Rizubesu tú vas al frente. Solo confió en ti para esta parte de la misión_" — dijo ahora el hombre.

— "_¿Rizubesu capitán?"_ — preguntó uno de los hombres.

— "_Si, Rizubesu. ¿Quieres discutir esto ahora o terminar con nuestro trabajo?_ — preguntó el hombre.

— "_No. A la orden capitán_" — dijo el hombre de mala gana.

La mujer de nombre Rizubesu señalo a cuatro personas del equipo y luego les señaló hacia arriba de donde se encontraban.

Los hombres al instante pusieron el seguro a sus armas, y comenzaron a sacar unos artículos de sus mochilas. Luego se apoyaron en las rodillas de sus compañeros y comenzaron a colocar una extraña pasta en el cemento sobre sus cabezas.

— "_Listo_" — dijeron una vez la pasta estuvo colocada haciendo un rectángulo por el que podían pasar todas las figuras.

— "_Estamos esperando su orden capitán Mikaeru_" — dijo Rizubesu.

…*****…**

Afuera dentro de una camioneta parqueada a unos metros de la bodega donde iban a realizar el operativo se encontraba el capitán Mikaeru junto a un grupo de ocho hombres, listo para entrar en acción.

— Solo estamos ultimando detalles. — dijo Mikaeru mientras revisaba las entradas y las salidas del lugar en un pequeño mapa frente a él.

Uno de los hombres que se encontraba con él apagó su intercomunicador por un segundo antes de hablar.

— ¿Ese era Kaiba verdad? — pregunto al resto de sus compañeros.

— Creo que sí. — dijo Mikaeru.

— Jajaja lo sabía. — dijo el hombre sonriendo. — Como siga metiéndose con ese pequeño demonio ya verá lo que le espera.

— ¿En serio? — dijo otro de los hombres para luego apagar su intercomunicador. — Kaiba mide 1.90 y Rizubesu 1.55 o 1.60 cuando mucho. ¿Crees que no le podría ganar fácilmente?

— Te apuesto dos mil yenes en la próxima sesión de entrenamiento. — dijo el hombre. — Es más creo que ser tan pequeña incluso le da ventaja.

— Acepto. — respondió su compañero.

— Puede que hayas perdido dos mil yenes de la manera más tonta. — dijo Mikaeru.

— ¿Usted también capitán? — preguntó el segundo hombre.

Mikaeru solo sonrió de lado antes de hablar.

— Encienda sus comunicadores y hagamos esto de una vez. — les ordenó Mikaeru mientras guardaba el mapa. — Y créeme, en la próxima sesión de entrenamiento lo veras.

Los hombres alistaron sus armas y revisaron su equipo antes de abrir la puerta de la van.

— Nos movemos, ustedes comienzan la fiesta en 10 segundos. — dijo Mikaeru antes de bajar de la van.

…*****…**

El hombre seguía tipeando ávidamente ignorando por completo las imágenes que las cámaras proyectaban de afuera.

— Parece que va a ser una noche muy productiva. — dijo antes de beberse lo que le quedaba de su cerveza de un largo trago. — ¡Oíste eso! ¡Parece que al fin te encontré un buen lugar!

El hombre tiró la lata a la chica que estaba en una jaula en medio de la bodega.

— Jajaja oh sí…un muy buen lugar. — dijo el hombre sonriendo. Se recostó sobre su asiento con demasiada fuerza que la silla cedió y él cayó de espaldas en el piso.

"**Bang**"

— ¡Oh…mierda! — susurro el hombre pues el golpe le había sacado el aire de los pulmones. Fue ahí cuando lo noto, dirigió su mirada hacia las pantallas de seguridad y vio varias figuras moviéndose afuera de la bodega. — ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…

"**BOOOOOOOM**"

Toda la bodega se sacudió debido a una fuerte explosión que ocurrió un par de metros de donde él se encontraba.

"**Bang**"

"**Bang**"

Varias granadas de humo explotaron alrededor de todo lugar nublándolo todo.

— ¡AAAAAAAH! — la chica dentro de la jaula grito con todas sus fuerzas asustada por ese estruendo y el humo que comenzaba a llenar todo el lugar. Luego varios gritos más se escucharon por el lugar.

El hombre se percató a través de todo el humo que un gran agujero se había formado en el suelo de la bodega. "_Alguien hablo, tengo que activar las trampas_" pensó. Se arrastró pecho tierra a la mesa de las cámaras para apretar un botón que estaba debajo. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando cerca de él cayo una granada un tanto extraña.

— ¡Maldición no! — se lamentó cuando reconoció lo que era.

"**Fush**"

"**Bang**"

La explosión electrónica causó que todos los dispositivos se apagaron al instante.

"**Click**"

"**Click**"

"**Click**"

— ¡MIERDA! — se quejó ahora dándole un golpe al piso. Era una granada electromagnética, lo cual causó que cualquier dispositivo electrónico dejara de funcionar por tiempo indefinido.

Volteo su mirada al agujero otra vez y vio como salían disparados cuatro cables que se ensartaron en el techo de la bodega. Varios hombres armados comenzaron a escalar usando esos cables para entrar al lugar.

"**Bang"**

Las puertas de la bodega fueron forzadas y más hombres armados entraron con sus armas en alto.

— ¡Policía de Tokio! ¡Todos al suelo! — gritaron varios hombres a la vez.

El hombre se arrastró por el piso otra vez y agarro la laptop que tenía cerca para comenzar a estrellarla en el piso con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió una mano cerca del hombro y luego lo tiraron con fuerza al suelo. Un agente lo apuntaba con un arma directo a la frente.

— Lo tengo capitán. — dijo el agente a través del comunicador.

El hombre elevó las manos pues no planeaba hacer ninguna estupidez. El agente le tomó las manos y con una gran fuerza la giro para luego comenzar a esposarlo.

— Buen trabajo Rizubesu. — dijo el capitán que se acercó a ellos cuando estaban levantando al criminal del piso.

— Gracias capitán. — dijo Rizubesu para luego quitarse parte del casco y su cubre cara revelando el rostro de una bella chica de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar.

Eres el agente más hermoso que me ha esposado. — dijo el hombre sonriendo sorprendido al ver al agente que lo había atrapado.

— Cierra la boca. — dijo la chica dándole un golpe con la culata de su arma en el estómago.

— Ugh. — fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el hombre.

Capitán hemos encontrado al menos cuatro mujeres en esta bodega. — dijo uno de los agentes acercándose al capitán Mikaeru. — Y hay al menos unas diez más en un pseudo sótano que tiene en una esquina, también tiene varias cajas de las cuales ignoramos su contenido.

— Deben ser armas ilegales. — dijo el Mikaeru. — Tuvimos el tip de un cargamento entrando a puerto hace una semana. Busquen cualquier pedazo de información ya sea en papel o electrónica y tengan cuidado, parece que no tuvo tiempo de activar las trampas, pero nunca podemos estar muy seguros, busquen el panel de electricidad y apáguenlo antes de que el vuelva el poder o algún generador secundario se active.

— A la orden capitán. — respondió el agente para luego irse a acatar las órdenes.

— Jajajajaja. — el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar eso.

— Llévense a este imbécil — dijo ahora Mikaeru acercándose al hombre.

— Buena suerte buscando información. — dijo el hombre riendo mientras varios agentes se lo llevaban a la fuerza.

Rizubesu se agacho y vio la laptop destrozada en el piso.

— Creo que ya se lo que le causaba gracia. — dijo Rizubesu enseñándole la laptop al capitán.

— Diablos, no es tan imbécil como pensaba. — se quejó Mikaeru mientras sacaba su teléfono y enviaba un mensaje rápidamente. — ¿Crees que puedas recuperar algo?

— Tal vez sí. — dijo Rizubesu. — Siempre y cuando el disco duro esté intacto.

"**Ring, ring, ring"**

— Misión cumplida comisionado. — respondió Mikaeru a la llamada.

— Lo felicito, pero la próxima vez no mantenga las cosas tan en secreto. — dijo el comisionado en un tono un tanto alegre. — ¿Es el hombre que buscamos?

— Si es el hombre que buscamos, aunque no se puede decir que esté del todo satisfecho con los resultados. — respondió Mikaeru. — Encontramos a un par de mujeres en jaulas, armas ilegales entre otras cosas.

— Pero todo lo que hay aquí es más que suficiente para que no salga nunca de la cárcel. Trata de personas, armas ilegales, esclavitud, secuestro. — dijo el comisionado. — ¿Por qué no estarías satisfecho?

— Sí, pero nuestro querido amigo tenía otro negocio bastante rentable. — dijo Mikaeru comenzando a caminar y señalándole a Rizubesu que lo acompañara para salir de la bodega.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó el comisionado.

— En los últimos días hemos hecho golpes a varios prostíbulos disfrazados de casas de masajes y casinos clandestinos. — respondió Mikaeru. — Todos tenían un sistema de seguridad bastante…peculiar. No solo tenían vigilancia, sino también armas y sistemas de defensa bastante fuertes. Perdimos varios agentes durante esos operativos.

Se pararon cerca de la van y Mikaeru se sentó en la parte trasera mientras seguía hablando por teléfono mientras Rizubesu observaba cómo los agentes comenzaron a sacar a varias mujeres de la bodega. Una de ellas lloraba y se abrazaba con fuerza al agente de policía como si le estuviera eternamente agradecida. Rizubesu soltó un hondo suspiro al solo pensar los horribles maltratos que esas mujeres debieron de haber sufrido.

— Es una mierda. — acepto el comisionado.

— Sí, pero fue ahí que obtuvimos el tip que nos llevó a él. — dijo Mikaeru. — Uno de sus clientes lo delató, a cambio de reducir su pena.

— Supongo que es un mal menor. — dijo el comisionado.

— Sí, pero lo que no quiero es que el haga lo mismo. — dijo ahora Mikaeru. — El malnacido acaba de destruir una laptop con información valiosa y si no conseguimos la información que hay en ese disco. No sabemos cuántos lugares con ese tipo trampas habrá por todo Tokyo.

— Bueno, haga lo que sea necesario, pero tenemos que encontrar todos esos lugares capitán. — ordenó el comisionado.

— A la orden. — dijo Mikaeru antes de colgar.

Mikaeru sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y tomó uno para luego encenderlo.

— Necesito que esa…—

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"**

Una enorme explosión proveniente de la bodega los catapultó a ambos hacia atrás.

"**Piiiiiiiiiiiiip**"

Todo le daba vuelta, los oídos le zumbaban, le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, los brazos, sentía un líquido caliente correrle por la frente y todo se miraba borroso. Poco a poco, aunque muy mareado y con los oídos zumbándole Mikaeru se levantó del piso y corrió hacia la bodega.

— ¡Capitán no! — gritó Rizubesu corriendo tras él.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! — gritaba Mikaeru que avanzaban sin pensar de verdad que iba a hacer cuando llegara al fuego. Él quería sacar a sus agentes, tenía que haber alguno con vida estaba seguro, eran hombres fuertes, sus mejores elementos, no podían morir así, no debían morir así.

"**Pof**"

Rizubesu se abalanzó sobre él para tirarlo al piso. En el suelo Mikaeru intentó arrastrarse.

— ¡Hay diablos estás haciendo! — le reclamo Mikaeru. — ¡Hay que salvarlos! ¡Hay que sacarlos!

— ¡Capitán reaccione! — le dijo la mujer reteniéndolo con fuerza. — ¡Ya no están! ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer!

— ¡No, no, no diga eso agente! — dijo Mikaeru que quiso levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil y Mikaeru se aferraba a él con fuerza. — ¡Le ordeno que me ayude!

— ¡No capitán! ¡Así me corra de su equipo no lo dejaré! — respondió Rizubesu con los ojos llorosos.

Mikaeru volteo a ver hacia la bodega que ardía en llamas frente a él y le dio un duro golpe al suelo.

— Esa laptop es tu maldita prioridad. — susurro Mikaeru. A lo que la agente asintió lentamente mientras seguía aferrada a la espalda de su capitán.

* * *

**Un amigo fiel. Parte 2**

Ranma se quitó una de sus botas con dificultad, y la aventó frente al arma que se movía de lado en la habitación.

"**Fush"**

Ante los ojos atónitos de Nabiki y Ranma, la bota quedó ensartada a la pared con una flecha atravesándola de lado a lado.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO EN ESTA MALDITA CASA?! — grito Nabiki viendo el corte profundo que tenía en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Nabiki por favor cálmate! — dijo Ranma mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de salir de esa habitación.

— ¡Cómo quieres que me calme, si esta maldita casa quiere matarnos! — chillo Nabiki con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba muerta del miedo, temblaba ligeramente, le dolía la espalda, su abdomen y el corte en el brazo. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero poco a poco se estaba metiendo en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

— ¡Y si no lo haces, de verdad lo va a lograr! — le dijo Ranma ahora. — ¡Sé que toda esta mierda es una locura…cierto, cierto, es imposible de creer, pero estamos aquí y ahora hay que enfrentar esto y salir vivos de esta maldita casa trampa! ¡Tus hermanas, no sabemos en qué situación se encuentran, tal vez están atrapadas en el dojo o peor!

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No digas eso! — le ordenó Nabiki imaginándose por un segundo una horrible imagen donde Akane y Kasumi con la mirada perdida, estaban ensartadas en la pared del dojo con cientos de flechas atravesando sus cuerpos.

— ¡Bien, bien…entonces respira y tranquilízate! — dijo Ranma intentando calmar a la chica. — Tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrarlas cuanto antes.

El intentaba ignorar lo inverosímil de toda esa situación, pues de un segundo a otro la casa Tendo se sacudió y los dejo encerrados en esa habitación con una extraña arma que disparaba flechas de manera indiscriminada a todo lo que se moviera, esa que fue su casa, ese lugar que fue su refugio y su hogar, ahora se había vuelto una trampa que intentaba matarlos y lo peor de todo es que no sabían la razón.

Nabiki se mordió la lengua y lo vio molesta. Se moría por decirle un millón de cosas, pero la de la cabeza fría siempre fue ella, y por primera vez Ranma estaba teniendo una voz de mando frente a ella y diciéndole qué hacer ante una situación adversa, no le gustaba, pero tenía razón, tenía que mantener el temple.

— Bien, bien, voy a calmarme. — dijo Nabiki mientras miraba de reojo su corte. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Dudo que no tengas tu celular contigo. — pregunto el chico. Nabiki señaló su bolso con la cabeza. El bolso que reposaba en medio de la habitación entre los dos.

— Mierda, yo dejé el mío en la chaqueta dentro del auto. — susurró Ranma.

— No tenemos manera de llamar ayuda inmediata al menos de momento. — dijo Nabiki.

— Bien, primero lo primero ¿Crees que puedes cortar tu blusa? — dijo el chico señalando con la cabeza la herida de su brazo. — Puede que pasemos unas horas aquí y ese corte se ve bastante profundo. Tienes que detener el sangrado o de otra manera te desmayaras aquí mismo en poco tiempo.

— Si…si lo intentare. — respondió Nabiki viendo también la mano que Ranma se sostenía cerca del pecho con la flecha ensartada pasando de lado a lado.

La mujer intentó moverse lo menos posible mientras se desabotonaba la blusa y comenzaba a quitársela quedándose solo con un top blanco corto. La chica hizo el esfuerzo de intentar jalar la tela, pero le daba un poco de pesar pues era una blusa un poco cara. Ranma noto esto y rodó los ojos al ver que la chica miraba el trozo de tela con pesar.

— Yo mismo te pagaré todas las malditas blusas que quieras cuando salgamos de aquí. — susurró Ranma algo molesto por la actitud de la chica.

— Oye no es solo por el dinero…también tiene algo…de valor sentimental. — se defendió la mujer.

— Y seguro de muchos yenes también…ahora corta…la maldita…blusa. — dijo Ranma haciendo énfasis en cada una de las últimas palabras.

Nabiki soltó un hondo suspiro mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su cuñado acto seguido jalo la tela con fuerza.

"**Trrrrr**"

La tela cedió y logró cortar parte de la manga, acto de seguido la colocó sobre su brazo e improviso un torniquete sobre su herida para detener el sangrado.

— ¡Mierda…ouch, ouch, ouch…aaah! — se quejó la mujer mientras hacía presión sobre su corte fijando un nudo.

— Bien, ahora…

— ¿Y tú? — le cortó Nabiki señalando la mano de Ranma con la cabeza.

— ¿Yo? O esto es un poquito más complicado. — dijo el chico negando con la cabeza. — Si saco la flecha, llenare el piso de toda mi sangre en unos 30 o 50 minutos, y no habrá pedazo de tela capaz de parar el sangrado, tendré que cerrar la herida ya sea con hilo o cauterizarla con algo un poco más caliente.

— Diablos. — susurro Nabiki. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Bueno…antes de venir a tu casa, papá y yo pasamos por muchas dificultades en nuestros viajes, ya fuera en las montañas, desiertos, océanos o bosques. — rememoro Ranma con algo de dolor. — Créeme, los accidentes y los problemas estaban a la orden del día, aprendí a conocer y a curar mi cuerpo yo solo…o no hubiera sobrevivido.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora entonces? — preguntó Nabiki. — Por qué en ese estado dudo que seas de mucha ayuda.

Ranma miró su mano y soltó un hondo suspiro pues la chica tenía razón.

…*****…**

— ¡Kasumi no te preocupes! — dijo Akane moviéndole las manos levemente. — ¡Vas a estar bien, te prometo que vas a estar bien! ¡Solo tienes que respirar y tranquilizarte está bien!

— ¿Está…tan mal? — preguntó la mujer con dificultad.

— ¡No, no, no nada de eso! — dijo Akane desesperada. — ¡Mierda! ¡Necesito revisar bien la herida! ¡Esto dolerá un poco está bien!

La mujer asintió y apretó los dientes a la espera del contacto. Akane removió las manos de Kasumi e hizo un pequeño agujero en el vestido de su hermana para ver mejor la herida. Soltó un hondo suspiro aliviada, pues la bala había penetrado en un costado, lo cual disminuía las probabilidades de daño de algún órgano interno, pero la cantidad de sangre que estaba saliendo era mucha, sino cerraba la herida pronto Kasumi moriría desangrada ahí mismo. Puso su celular a un lado y comenzó a hacer presión sobre la herida.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — se quejó Kasumi de dolor al sentir a Akane apretar con fuerza la herida.

— ¡Lo siento Kasumi! ¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo para parar un poco la pérdida de sangre! — dijo Akane con pesar. — ¡Ahora necesito que tu mantengas esta misma presión! ¡¿Está bien?!

Akane rápidamente miro su celular para hacer una llamada, pero nuevamente el alma se le fue al suelo cuando vio que la señal no llegaba ahí abajo.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando! — chillo la chica desesperada.

— Que…que pasa…— susurro Kasumi que intentaba mantener su respiración.

— ¡No tengo señal Kasumi…no tengo una maldita señal! — respondió Akane mientras movió el celular hacia arriba con la esperanza de encontrar, aunque fuera una barra.

— Akane, Akane por favor…ayúdame…ayúdame a incorporarme. — le pidió Kasumi hablando de manera pausada debido al dolor.

— No creo que sea buena idea moverte de este lugar. — dijo Akane viendo la herida de su hermana.

— No…no me puedes dejar…aquí. — le pidió Kasumi. — Por favor…por favor.

Akane se mordió el labio viendo para todos lados con su lámpara, pues no sabía qué hacer, su única opción era explorar el lugar en busca de una salida, pero tampoco quería dejar a Kasumi a su suerte, pues no sabía que otras trampas o secretos guardaba esa maldita cueva. Lo pensó por unos segundos y tomo la decisión de llevarse a su hermana.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — acepto Akane de mala gana. — Te llevare conmigo, pero apenas miremos alguna trampa extraña o alguna otra locura dentro de este lugar, buscaremos un lugar seguro donde puedas reposar y yo investigare sola. ¿Está bien?

Kasumi asintió con dificultad. Akane guardo su celular en bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego la tomó del brazo y con su fuerza la levantó del suelo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y servirle de muleta.

Akane sacó su teléfono nuevamente para iluminar su camino. Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, ambos túneles eran grandes y curvos, por lo cual la chica no podía ver bien había más adelante a menos que se adentrará en ellos. La chica soltó un hondo suspiro y medito cuál era el mejor camino a tomar. Akane sintió que el olor a sangre se acentuaba del lado derecho, mientras que el olor a cloro estaba más fuerte del lado izquierdo.

— Bien…izquierda será. — susurro Akane para comenzar a andar con Kasumi arrastras. — Bien Kasumi, resiste por favor. — le pidió a su hermana la cual intentó devolverle una tenue sonrisa para tranquilizarla. — Saldremos de esta te lo prometo.

— Confió…en ti…Akane. — dijo Kasumi mientras sentía que poco a poco las fuerzas dejaban su cuerpo.

Akane se adentró en el túnel, pero justo cuando había avanzado apenas unos cuantos centímetros fue cuando lo escucharon.

"_**Rooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaar**_"

El lamento de alguien o de algo proveniente del fondo del túnel derecho resonó en las paredes de la cueva. Akane y Kasumi se dieron la vuelta y compartieron una mirada de terror para luego ver hacia el túnel derecho expectantes, pero nada pasó.

— Pa…parece que…no estamos solas…aquí abajo. — dijo Kasumi con temor. — ¿Qué crees que…sea?

— No tengo la menor idea. — respondió Akane que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. — Y no quiero saberlo.

— ¿Y si…y si es alguien que…necesita ayuda? — pregunto Kasumi.

— Creo que lo diría…no lo rugiría. — respondió Akane. A lo que Kasumi asintió.

Se dio la vuelta con su hermana para continuar su camino.

— Estoy harta de las malditas sorpresas en esta maldita casa. — susurro la chica intentando aligerar el paso.

— Y…que lo…digas. — susurro Kasumi lanzando una última mirada sobre su hombro.

**…***…**

Ranma seguía analizando la situación mientras Nabiki inspeccionaba la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo que les pudiera ayudar a salir de esa trampa. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí encerrados pero la frustración ya estaba comenzando a desesperar a Nabiki.

— ¡Mierda! — susurro la mujer dando un golpe al piso. — Mientras más pasa el tiempo esto solo puede empeorar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Ranma que no había alcanzado a pensar más allá de su predicamento actual.

— Si tía Nodoka, Kuno o Tofu llegan antes de tiempo sin que les hayamos avisado de lo que está pasando aquí quién sabe qué diablos podría pasar si intentan entrar a esta maldita casa. — le recordó Nabiki.

— Mierda. — susurró Ranma recordando que todos habían acordado regresar cerca de la tarde. Lo que les daba unas cinco horas para salir de ese maldito lugar o alertar a sus familiares.

— No podemos jugar con la carta de "Alguien vendrá a rescatarnos" porque podría ser letal para ellos. — razono Nabiki.

— Tienes razón. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que de momento no he escuchado ningún grito. — dijo Ranma deseando pensar lo mejor sobre la fortuna de Akane y Kasumi.

— Eso puede significar muchas cosas. — dijo Nabiki con los hombros caídos.

Ranma asomo la cabeza un poco para ver los movimientos de esa extraña ballesta. En ese instante el arma se giró hacia donde él estaba, pero no se acciono pues el chico se había vuelto a esconder rápidamente.

— Hum. — susurro el chico.

Espero unos segundos y volvió a asomar la cabeza, el arma otra vez se movió hacia donde él estaba pero no se accionó pues él se volvió a esconder al instante.

— Qué curioso. — susurro ahora Ranma.

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? — preguntó Nabiki viéndolo extrañada. — ¿Por qué estás jugando con esa cosa?

— Nabiki cuando te diga tira uno de tus tacones al aire. ¿Está bien? — respondió Ranma.

— ¡No! ¡No está bien…estos tacones son…

Ranma no dijo nada y solo le dirigió la mirada más severa de la que fue capaz.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — acepto la mujer de mala gana.

— Dime cuando estés lista. — dijo Ranma esperando a que la mujer se quitará uno de sus tacones.

— Ya. — dijo Nabiki cuando ya lo tenía en la mano. — ¡Esto es increíble, son de diseñador y ahora serán practica de tiro…maldita sea!

Ranma asomo la cabeza ligeramente y esta vez noto que el arma se encontraba apuntando del lado de Nabiki, pero se giró rápidamente hacia donde estaba el.

— ¡Ahora! — le ordenó Ranma.

Nabiki tiro su tacón al aire y rápidamente fue atravesado por una flecha que lo dejó ensartado en la pared.

¡Oh diablos! — susurro Nabiki con pesar.

"_Parece que patrulla los movimientos de lado a lado, pero esto confirma que también tiene sensor de movimiento. ¿Dónde diablos estará?_" pensó el chico viendo la habitación y el techo frente a él. Estaba comenzando a tener una idea de cómo deshacerse de esa máquina.

— ¡Nabiki necesito que busques algún tipo de cámara o algo parecido ya sea en la pared o el techo! — le urgió Ranma que seguía inspeccionando la habitación como podía de su lado.

— ¿No entiendo? ¿Cámara? — pregunto la chica comenzando a ver hacia el techo y luego las paredes.

— ¡Si, esta maldita cosa tiene un sensor de movimiento! — le explico Ranma. — ¡Y tiene que estar en algún lado de esta habitación, ya sea en el techo o en alguna pared, pues tiene que tener una vista amplia de la habitación!

— ¡Ya…ya lo vi! — dijo Nabiki que había encontrado una pequeña esfera como de cristal parecido a una cámara seguridad infrarroja, apenas sobresaliendo de una esquina del techo.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Ahora necesitamos destruir esa maldita cosa y tal vez tengas una oportunidad de detener esa ballesta! — dijo Ranma pensando en el próximo movimiento.

— Sí, pero ¿Cómo? — le preguntó Nabiki ahora.

Ranma se detuvo a pensar un momento. Él no podía correr y patearlo, porque seguramente quedaría hecho pazcón antes de haber dado dos pasos, tenían que romperlo con algo desde ahí. Miró la punta del otro tacón de Nabiki y chasqueo los dedos.

— ¡Lo tengo! — dijo el chico alegre. — ¡Es una posibilidad remota, pero ten fe! ¡Vas a tirarle tu otro tacón con todas tus fuerzas mientras yo lo distraigo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas demente! — dijo Nabiki viéndolo como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. — ¡Esa cosa te hará añicos en minutos!

— Te dije que me escucharas. — dijo Ranma intentando explicarle. Acto seguido el chico se quitó su otra bota con algo de dificultad. — Yo no puedo golpearlo desde aquí, ya fuese con la bota o mis pies, pero tú tienes total visión desde tu lado, así que yo lo distraeré con mi bota y cuando esté ocupado disparándole tú le tiraras el tacón al sensor, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Crees que tengo la fuerza suficiente para romperlo? — preguntó Nabiki.

— Eso lo veremos. — dijo Ranma que no tenía la menor idea de cuán resistente era esa cosa.

— Bien, bien. — dijo Nabiki para luego desabrochar su otro tacón y prepararse en su rincón para hacer el tiro.

Nabiki respiro profundo y miro el sensor desde su lado, se acomodó de la mejor manera posible para estirar bien su brazo al momento de hacer el tiro. Trago seco y decidió que estaba lista.

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunto Ranma asintiendo lentamente.

— Tan lista como puedo estarlo. — susurro Nabiki asintiendo con algo de nervios. Luego se concentró en su objetivo.

— Bien, no tires el tacón al mismo tiempo que mi bota. Yo te diré cuando tengas que hacerlo. — le ordenó Ranma. Nabiki asintió sin decir nada más.

Ranma se asomó desde detrás del ropero y observó el movimiento de la ballesta de lado a lado. Espero a que se empezara a mover hacia el lado de Nabiki y fue cuando hizo su tiro.

"**Zas"**

La bota voló lentamente en medio de la habitación, la ballesta se movió rápidamente y tiro su flecha hacia la bota cuando el movimiento fue percibido.

— ¡YA! — grito Ranma

Nabiki tiro el tacón con todas sus fuerzas, Ranma se percató en ese momento que la flecha iba casi en la misma dirección, y temió que se lo pasara llevando en el camino, algo que Nabiki también noto, pero para fortuna de los dos, el tacón solo fue a penas rosado por la flecho e iba en dirección directa al sensor.

"**Bang"**

El tacón golpeó de lleno al sensor y por un segundo Nabiki temió que no había sido suficiente para dañarlo.

"**Crack"**

Pero la tapa que cubría encima del sensor se abrió, y la pelota de cristal cayó el piso.

"**Crash**"

Haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

— ¡Si! ¡Bien, maldita sea! ¡Si! — chillo Nabiki sin poder contener su alegría.

— Bien hecho Nabiki. — susurró Ranma al escuchar el cristal roto y ver la alegría de su cuñada. — Bien hecho.

"**Clap, clap, clap"**

Nabiki aplaudió tres veces sin poder contener su alegría, pero luego intentó serenarse.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? — pregunto la chica. — ¿Significa que lo destruimos? ¿Esa cosa ya no sirve cierto?

— No, pero ahora si tenemos un chance para lograrlo. — respondió Ranma asintiendo mientras sonreía.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces para qué diablos fue todo eso?! — preguntó Nabiki algo decepcionado y molesta.

— Porque ahora si me puedo acercar sin temor a que me vuelvan queso suizo. — le explico Ranma. — Solo necesito que ahora tú lo distraigas.

— Eres un hijo de puta. — susurro Nabiki viéndolo con los ojos entre cerrados. — Tu verdadero plan es que me mate.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — le pregunto Ranma. — Nabiki por favor, no estoy pidiendo que te tires a la maldita cosa para que te haga pedazos. Solo distraelo con…tu brasier, eso, tírale tu brasier al aire y con eso podré llegar hasta la ballesta y romperla de alguna forma.

— ¿Ahora eres un degenerado? ¿Quieres ver mis pechos? — preguntó Nabiki algo escéptica.

— ¡Diablos Nabiki! ¡No perdamos más el tiempo! — respondió Ranma algo sonrojado.

La mujer sonrió pues ese pequeño gesto le recordó al antiguo Ranma. Aquel chico que llegó a su casa junto a su padre con una maleta llena de problemas, y que era endemoniadamente fuerte, pero increíblemente inepto con las mujeres.

Nabiki se quitó el brasier sin removerse la camiseta blanca y se lo saco por un costado.

— Bien, tú me dices cuando. — dijo Nabiki preparada.

Ranma se asomó otra vez y vio que la ballesta patrullaba ahora de lado a lado, pero no se inmuto ante su presencia, el chico espero a que la ballesta llegara al lado de Nabiki.

— ¡Ahora! — dijo Ranma.

Nabiki tiro su brasier hacia la ballesta y esta se quedó quieta para luego comenzar a disparar flechas hacia la prenda íntima.

Ranma corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se pegó a la pared donde había salido la ballesta y luego la jalo con todas sus fuerzas para intentar romperla.

"**Fush, fush, fush**"

— ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Maldición! — grito Nabiki pues el arma comenzó a disparar flechas como loca. Varias de las flechas estaban ensartandose en el piso, en la cama y en el techo.

— ¡No salgas de ahí! — le ordenó Ranma mientras forcejeaba con la base del arma para romperla. Le era extremadamente difícil pues lo estaba haciendo con una sola mano.

Jalo con fuerza hacia abajo luego hacia arriba mientras la ballesta seguía disparando flechas como loca

"**Fush, fush, fush"**

"**Crack"**

La base cedió y Ranma al fin logró arrancar el arma de la pared.

"**Bang"**

Ranma tiro la ballesta hacia una esquina y la aplasto con los pies descalzos, aunque para su fortuna no se hizo daño.

— Al fin…maldita cosa. — susurró Ranma dejándose caer en el piso para luego recostarse a la pared mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Nabiki se asomó y vio que Ranma había arrancado la ballesta de la pared exitosamente para luego ella dejarse caer al suelo cerrando los ojos aliviada.

— Gracias a Dios. — susurro la chica. Luego abrió los ojos como platos y corrió rápidamente a agarrar su bolso. —¡No, no, no, mierda!

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Ranma levantando la cabeza para ver hacia Nabiki.

La chica levantaba su bolso enseñándole al chico que varias flechas se habían ensartado en el mientras en la otra mano le mostraba una flecha ensartada en su celular.

— Que maldita mala suerte. — susurró Ranma dándole un golpe al piso.

…*****…**

Akane avanzaba lentamente atravesando ese túnel con Kasumi a su lado. Cada paso que daba sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca pues sentía que se adentraba a la boca del lobo sin posibilidad de salir.

Llego al final del túnel donde había una gran recámara y en el lado derecho había dos grandes habitaciones contiguas. Ambas tenían un gran ventanal y una puerta al lado. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por cortinas plisadas y no permitían ver el interior. Akane lo pensó un momento, pero decidió echar un vistazo. Se asomó a la habitación más próxima e intentó ver a través de las cortinas alumbrando el interior con su celular. Le pareció ver una mesa, un recipiente metálico, unas herramientas de metal, aunque sí distinguió un escalpelo, unas tijeras y una bandeja con herramientas de operación.

— Con un demonio, no puede ser. — susurro Akane sonriente. — Parece que estamos de suerte.

— ¿Qué…qué viste? — pregunto Kasumi que no podía levantar la mirada del piso.

— ¿Recuerdas todas esas compras raras de papa? — preguntó Akane colocando a Kasumi pegada a la pared de la habitación. — Pues si van a servir de algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que estas…hablando? — pregunto Kasumi sin comprender a lo que se refería su hermana.

— Dame un segundo y te explico. — dijo Akane para luego acercarse a la puerta y tantear la entrada. — Demonios, tendremos que forzar la entrada.

Dicho esto, Akane comenzó a buscar rocas en el piso o algo con lo que romper la ventana. Akane alumbraba con el celular mientras Kasumi poco a poco se deslizaba por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo, pues debido al dolor y el cansancio le era imposible mantenerse de pie por si sola.

— Lo tengo. — dijo Akane cuando encontró una roca lo suficientemente grande como para romper la ventana.

La tomó y se acercó a la ventana para medir más o menos donde iba a golpear con la roca. La apretó en su mano y comenzó a aporrear el borde de la ventana.

"**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang**"

"**Crash"**

Un lado de la ventana se resquebrajó y luego de varios golpes más.

"**Crash"**

Akane forzó un espacio los suficientemente grande como para meter su mano. Se quitó el suéter negro pues ya estaba comenzando a sentir calor y también lo necesitaba para cubrir su brazo, se quedó vistiendo únicamente una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Metió la mano con el suéter cubriendola y luego comenzó a tantear al interior para encontrar algún seguro. Lo encontró al instante y lo giro.

"**Click"**

Escucho el sonido y su corazón dio un brinco de alegría pues al fin había una luz al final del túnel, al menos al más urgente de sus problemas que era curar a Kasumi. Se apresuró y se arrodillo a la par de Kasumi.

— ¡Bien, bien, buenas noticias Kasumi! — dijo Akane viendo a su hermana ahora con más preocupación pues Kasumi comenzaba a verse pálida.

— Si… ¿En serio? — preguntó la mujer hablando de manera pausada.

— Voy a entrar ahí y voy a sacar lo necesario para cerrar esa herida ¿Está bien? — dijo Akane.

— No…no…Akane…no me dejes…por favor. — le rogó Kasumi tomándola de las manos.

— No voy a dejarte la puerta está aquí cerca, solo que no sé qué demonios encontraremos ahí adentro. — dijo Akane. — No quiero arriesgarte más, por favor Kasumi déjame hacer esto. Solo resiste.

Kasumi entendió la preocupación de su hermana y asintió lentamente. Akane se levantó y abrió la puerta lentamente. Levanto su celular sobre su cabeza e iluminó la habitación frente a ella. Era una sala un tanto extraña, frente a ella había una mesa metálica, a un lado había un mostrador con un lavamanos, repisas con frascos llenos de algodón, también tenía alacenas superiores en inferiores, luego iluminó a su izquierda y para su sorpresa, había una mesa quirúrgica, con reflectores de iluminación, y una mesa de Pasteur. Era una sala de operaciones totalmente equipada.

— ¿Qué mierdas es este lugar? — preguntó Akane viendo todo sin comprender una sola cosa. — ¿Qué diablos querría hacer papa en este maldito lugar? No le envidia nada a la del hospital central.

Akane se vio tentada a explorar mejor la habitación, pero decidió que afuera había una persona que la necesitaba con más urgencia. Se giró a su derecha y comenzó a buscar cosas en las gavetas de arribas, otra vez se sorprendió, porque en una encontró guantes, luego en otro encontró gasas, vendas, algodón y luego unos hilos para coser, solo necesitaba una aguja.

— Papá sí que estaba equipado. — susurro Akane colocando las cosas sobre el mostrador. — Y que me perdone su memoria, pero dudo que este lugar fuera hecho con buenas intenciones.

Comenzó a buscar en las gavetas de abajo para era bastante incomodo trabajar con el celular mientras se adentraba en los estantes. Así que se giró y buscó algún interruptor cerca de la puerta y lo encontró rápidamente.

"**Click**"

Akane lo encendió y toda la habitación se iluminó y fue cuando lo escucho.

"**Fush**"

En la esquina de la sala había un arma igual a las de la entrada.

"**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG"**

Akane se tiro el piso para cubrirse de los disparos y se escudo detrás de la gran mesa de metal. Al parecer debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, el arma no se había percatado de la presencia de Akane cuando entró, pero una vez hubo luz esto activó su señal y comenzó a disparar a lo que se moviera.

— ¡Akane! — grito Kasumi preocupada.

— ¡Kasumi no entres! — le ordenó Akane. — ¡Es peligroso, solo quédate donde estás!

— ¡¿Qué está…pasando?! — pregunto ahora Kasumi con algo de dificultad.

— ¡Parece que hay armas aquí adentro también! — respondió Akane viendo las cosas que había dejado en el mostrador. — ¡Intentaré salir lo más rápido posible, pero por lo que más quieras no vayas a entrar!

— ¡Por favor Akane…ten cuidado, no hagas…nada arriesgado! — le gritó Kasumi desde afuera.

Akane se asomó ligeramente y el arma se giró hacia ella rápidamente.

"**Bang**"

— Diablos es rápida. — susurro la chica pensando que iba a ser muy poco probable que pudiera salir de ahí corriendo sin ser herida.

El disparo movió un poco la mesa de metal y fue cuando Akane lo noto. La mesa tenía patas corredizas.

— Soy una estúpida. — se dijo a sí misma. Acto seguido comenzó a mover la mesa hacia el mostrador frente a ella.

"**Bang, bang, bang, bang"**

— ¿Pero qué Diablos? — se preguntó Akane al ver que el arma disparaba hacia la mesa. Akane la movió una vez más.

"**Bang, bang"**

"_Le dispara al movimiento_" pensó Akane al instante. No sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar la mesa, pero tenía que apresurarse, se acercó un poco más al mostrador jalando la mesa.

"**Bang, bang, bang, bang"**

"**Fush"**

— !Aaaaah! — chillo Akane de dolor. Una de las balas al fin atravesó la superficie de le mesa y le roso el brazo derecho.

— ¡¿Akane?! — pregunto Kasumi que escuchó la queja de dolor.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo fue un pequeño corte! — intentó tranquilizarla la chica.

Se movió rápido y tomo las cosas que había puesto por suerte cerca del borde. Luego abrió la gaveta que tenía enfrente y vio varias jeringas y para su fortuna un sobre de aguja quirúrgica lo tomo para luego guardar todo dentro de su suéter. Respiro profundo y se corrió con todas fuerzas con la mesa cubriéndola.

"**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang"**

La mesa chocó en la entrada pues no cabía de esa forma por la puerta y Akane se tiro hacia afuera.

La chica rodó un par de metros por el suelo hasta chocar con la pared.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Kasumi preocupada.

— Si…estoy…bien. — respondió Akane intentando recuperar el aire acostada en el suelo. — Ahora…hay…que curarte.

…*****…**

Ranma examinaba la gran lámina de metal que tapaba la salida de la habitación. Buscaba alguna filtración, algún detalle o falla que les permitiera salir de ahí.

— Mierda. — susurro Nabiki.

Ranma le dio un par de golpes al metal para tantear su densidad y luego hizo presión con las manos.

— Maldición. — susurro ahora la mujer.

El chico ahora lo empujo apoyando su hombro y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada pasaba.

— Diablos. — susurro ahora.

— ¿Se puede saber porque tanta quejadera? — pregunto Ranma dándose la vuelta harto de escucharla susurrar.

Nabiki yacía en el piso con los pedazos de su celular intentando repararlo de alguna forma.

— ¿Y es que acaso tengo que estar feliz por esto? — preguntó la mujer enseñándole los pedazos del aparato.

— Ya sé, ya sé. Pero eso fue lo que pasó y no hay nada que podamos hacer. — respondió Ranma que ya había asumido que no podrían comunicarse con nadie a menos de momento. — Sería mejor que enfocaras tus esfuerzos e insultos en buscar cómo salir de aquí.

Nabiki rodó los ojos y tiró los pedazos al piso, luego se limpió las manos en su pantalón y se levantó para caminar hacia la lámina que tapaba la salida.

— ¿Ves esta maldita lámina? — preguntó la mujer señalándole mientras cerraba los brazos. Ranma asintió como si fuera lo más obvio. — Esto es acero inoxidable martensítico. Posee una fuerza y resistencia superior al acero normal, sin perder su maleabilidad. Necesitarás equipo y unas cinco horas de trabajo antes de que puedas hacer un agujero por el cual ver hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunto Ranma sin comprender nada.

— Este sello. — dijo Nabiki señalando un borde donde se podían leer las iniciales "_CT_". — Kuno y yo tenemos inversiones en diferentes áreas del mercado de la construcción, la inversión en materiales siempre es bastante redituable sobre todo en una ciudad con ambiciosos pronósticos de crecimiento y expansión. Adquirimos esta casa de venta de materiales el mes pasado.

— Bueno, parece que tienes razón. — dijo Ranma recostandose a la pared más próxima para dejarse caer. — Mierda, maldición, diablos son todas correctas.

Nabiki sonrió y también se recostó en la pared y se dejó caer.

— ¿Crees que cubra toda la habitación? — pregunto Ranma.

— Es un material muy pesado, las paredes cederían, sin mencionar que haría mucho calor. — dijo Nabiki. — Así que dudo que este en toda la habitación, seguro solo lo utilizaron para sellar la puerta.

— Bueno, tal vez podamos perforar alguna pared. — dijo Ranma viendo las flechas ensartadas en el piso, en la pared y el techo.

— Tal vez…no sabemos que otros arreglos le haya hecho papa a la casa. — dijo Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros. — Sin mencionar que otras sorpresas haya en las otras habitaciones.

Ranma se levantó y arrancó la flecha del piso, luego se acercó a la otra pared y arrancó la flecha de ahí, por último, se paró en la cama y arranco la flecha del techo.

"**Poc"**

"**Paf"**

Un pedazo del techo se cayó al piso revelando un pedazo de metal.

— ¿Acero en el techo? — pregunto Ranma viendo a Nabiki sorprendido.

— Eso no puede ser acero. — dijo Nabiki negando con la cabeza. — Ese material no aguantaría su peso.

Ranma volteo a verla extrañado y luego pico con la flecha el material y para su sorpresa este era un poco más endeble. Ranma comenzó a raspar el techo rápidamente usando la punta de la flecha revelando un espacio que parecía un ducto.

— ¿Un ducto de ventilación? — preguntó Nabiki poniéndose de pie. — Pero si esta casa no tiene sistema de climatización.

— Ni idea, pero…— acto seguido Ranma enterró la flecha con todas sus fuerzas y esta penetro el material. — Este material si puede destruirse, si hacemos un hoyo lo suficientemente grande…

— Tal vez podamos salir por ahí. — concluyó Nabiki sonriendo.

Ranma corrió y arrancó su bota de la pared para usarla como un martillo improvisado y enterrar la flecha haciendo pequeños hoyos para luego arrancar un pedazo del metal.

— Déjame ayudarte. — dijo Nabiki subiéndose a la cama y cogiendo la otra flecha que tenía en la mano. Luego ambos comenzaron a rascar el techo y a hacer hoyos en el metal.

"**Bang"**

"**Scrach"**

"**Bang"**

"**Scrach"**

"**Bang"**

— Bien, bien, tal vez así al fin salgamos de aquí. — dijo Nabiki viendo como Ranma golpeaba el techo para arrancarle más pedazos. — Sabes, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me alegro de tu compañía.

Ranma escuchó eso y durante un segundo decidió ignorarlo, pero la frustración de la situación ganó lo mejor de él.

— ¿Sabes qué? No. — dijo el chico deteniendo sus golpes. — Nabiki, no lo entiendo de verdad.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasó en esta maldita casa? Yo tampoco, papá se…

— No. — la interrumpió el chico. — ¿Porque me odias tanto? Sabes al principio decidí no haría nada al respecto, que no importaba, porque de verdad así era, estaban pasando tantas cosas, que tus insultos, tus constantes ataques y tus groserías, eran la menor de mis preocupaciones, es más hasta llegué a disfrutar el discutir contigo, era casi como una válvula de escape, pero cuando Akane me pidió que te tuviera paciencia, lo hice, lo acepté y decidí no caer en tus provocaciones, y con eso vino el silencio, vino la meditación, y recién me doy cuenta que si me importa.

— ¿Crees que es momento para hablar de esto? — preguntó la mujer que no le hacía la menor gracia escuchar a Ranma sermonearla de esa forma.

— Este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro. — continuo Ranma. — Nabiki, fuimos amigos, crecimos juntos, vivimos en esta casa…bueno en lo que antes era esta maldita trampa, confiabas en mí y yo en ti, aunque para mi mala suerte siempre obtenías lo mejor de nosotros, ya no puedo seguir ignorando esto…no sé si fue algo que te hice o algo que te dije, pero quiero saber…porque me odias tanto.

Nabiki se puso seria, se cruzó de brazos y se bajó de la cama. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a meter los pedazos de su celular dentro de su bolso. Ranma la vio esperando unos segundos más a ver si le daba una respuesta, pero la chica siguió ignorándolo.

— Y el idiota soy yo. — susurró Ranma para luego continuar con su trabajo.

"**Bang, bang, bang"**

— Porque la engañaste. — dijo el fin la chica.

Ranma detuvo su golpeteo una vez más y la vio sin poder comprender bien a lo que se refería.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Ranma bajando lentamente de la cama.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡No me vengas con esa mierda ahora! — dijo Nabiki dándose la vuelta molesta. — ¡Tú y yo sabemos a lo que me refiero! ¡Tú y yo sabemos lo que hiciste! ¡Tú y yo sabemos de todas esas visitas a la casa de Ukyo!

Ranma se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la mujer sobre Ukyo, mientras Nabiki se calló un momento leyendo la reacción del chico.

— ¡Oh si Ranma! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé todo! — continuo Nabiki asintiendo lentamente pues la inexpresión del chico le decía que se sentía atrapado. — ¡¿Creíste que no íbamos a darnos cuenta?! ¡¿Creíste que nadie se iba a enterar?! ¡Por Dios que eres tan idiota como yo lo pensaba!

— Así que lo sabes. — dijo Ranma al fin luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Nabiki asintió y lo miro desafiante.

— ¿Y ella lo sabe? — pregunto ahora el chico con algo de temor.

Nabiki volvió a asentir de manera más violenta.

— Porque confié en ti, creí en ti, siempre pensé que eras la persona indicada para Akane, la persona que la haría feliz, la persona que le daría todo y hasta más de lo que se merece, la persona a la que le podía encargar a mi hermana menor, porque no habría nada que tu no harías por ella. — continuo Nabiki. — Porque yo la vi llorar como una magdalena todos los días cuando pasó lo de su hijo, escuche lo desesperada que estuvo, lo sola que se sentía, y aun así ella te defendía, te defendía como nunca y verla en ese estado me decía a gritos que…me equivoque…le falle a Akane, y tu falla…fue mi falla…la entregue a la persona equivocada…Entonces no me preguntes porqué te odio Ranma, porque la verdad no me has dado razones para no hacerlo.

— Eso explica muchas cosas…claro…como querría tener un hijo con…alguien así. — susurro el chico de manera algo ininteligible.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — preguntó Nabiki sin comprender a lo que se refería Ranma.

— Nunca engañe a Akane. — respondió Ranma serio.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó Nabiki sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. — ¡¿Vas a tener el cinismo de negarlo?!

— No. Cometí muchos errores, en eso tienes toda la razón. — dijo Ranma intentando mantener la calma. — Pero ese no fue uno de ellos.

"**Flash Back"**

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar mientras un hombre manejaba una SUV por una calle poco transitada. La gente corría por la acera buscando refugio de la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento. Dobló al final de la calle y llegó al área de los edificios residenciales, eran apartamentos de lujo casi en el centro de la ciudad. Manejo hasta la mitad de la calle y aparcó el auto en la acera frente a uno de los grandes edificios del medio.

El chico saco su celular y busco el nombre de "Ukyo" en su agenda, apretó la opción de llamar y espero a que repicara.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? — preguntó la mujer a manera de saludo. — La cena se va a enfriar.

— ¿Podrías abrir? Está cayendo un diluvio aquí afuera. — respondió el hombre.

— ¿Ya estás abajo? Sube, ya te abro. — dijo Ukyo.

Se subió la capucha de su chaqueta y se bajó del auto corriendo. Se acercó al intercomunicador y apretó un botón del edificio 37B.

"**Bzzzzzzzz"**

El timbre de la puerta resonó y el chico jalo la puerta de cristal con fuerza y entró corriendo.

…*****…**

"**Knock, Knock**"

Ukyo abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al chico y se abalanzó sobre él apenas cruzó el umbral.

— ¡Ranchan! — dijo con alegría mientras el chico intentaba sostenerla pues había saltado sobre el con mucha fuerza.

— Ukyo…ugh…a mí también me alegra verte. — dijo el chico cerrando la puerta con el pie mientras sostenía a Ukyo en brazos.

La cargó hasta la mitad del pasillo y luego la posó suavemente para besarla en la mejía a modo de saludo.

— Siempre estoy contando los días. — dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

— Yo también. — dijo Ranma sonriendo de lado.

— Vamos, se va a enfriar. — dijo Ukyo. — Prepare tus favoritos.

Ukyo lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el amplio comedor que tenía en su apartamento. Era un pent-house bastante lujoso, pues estaba localizado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de ciudad. Podía decirse que era demasiado grande para una mujer que vivía sola como Ukyo, pues era al menos tres veces más grande que el apartamento que Ranma compartía con Akane, y tenía varios lujos de los Ukyo rara vez hacía uso, pero igual a la chica le gustaba tenerlos solo por si acaso.

Ranma se sentó en la mesa y Ukyo se alejó corriendo a la cocina.

— En un segundo vuelvo. — dijo la chica sin ocultar un deje de emoción en su voz.

Ranma de inmediato noto que el Okonomiyakis frente de camarón que había en su plato rezaba "_FELICIADES CAMPEON_". El chico esbozó una sonrisa pues hacía una semana que había ganado el torneo regional de artes marciales.

— No tenías que molestarte en hacer esto Ukyo. — dijo el chico con algo de pena.

— Tonterías. — dijo Ukyo desde la cocina. — Ahora come.

Ranma tomó los cubiertos y cortó un pedazo del Okonomiyaki para llevárselo a la boca. Estaba bastante bien, delicioso, a decir verdad. No por nada Ukyo era la dueña de una cadena de restaurantes muy grande y exitosa, y a pesar de que había expandido su menú a uno más exclusivo, en la privacidad de su hogar todavía le gustaba hacer esos deliciosos y simples platillos solo para él.

La chica salió de la cocina con una gran botella de champagne.

"**Pop"**

Lo descorcho justo antes de llegar a la mesa.

— ¡Uh jajajajajaja! — rio la chica mientras algo del champagne se desparramaba por la alfombra.

— Cielos. — dijo Ranma agachándose un poco pues no la había visto sosteniendo la gran botella.

— Rápido Ran-Chan, pásame una copa. — le pidió mientras intentaba evitar que más del contenido cayera al suelo.

Ranma vio las copas que la chica ya tenía listas sobre la mesa, así que se levantó y corrió para tomarlas y entregárselas.

— Quería celebrar esta ocasión especial contigo. — dijo Ukyo mientras llenaba una de las copas a la mitad. — Toma.

— Ukyo en serio, todo esto es demasiado. — dijo Ranma tomando la copa.

— No lo es, el campeón se merece lo mejor. — dijo Ukyo llenando ahora su copa.

Colocó la botella sobre la mesa y se acercó a Ranma para colocar un brazo sobre su cuello y hablar bastante cerca de su rostro.

Vamos a hacer un brindis especial. — dijo Ukyo dándole un tierno beso en la mejía. Ahí fue cuando Ranma pudo sentir un pequeño olor a alcohol saliendo de su aliento. Al parecer la chica había estado tomando. — Por el campeón del torneo de artes marciales de la región de Kanto.

— Gracias. — dijo Ranma acercando su copa a la de ella, pero Ukyo la apartó suavemente.

— Todavía no he terminado. — dijo la mujer negando con el dedo índice. — ¡Y futuro campeón de Japón! ¡Ranma Saotome!

"**Clin"**

Ranma le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa, mientras Ukyo se bebió todo el contenido de su copa de un gran y largo trago.

— ¡Woah! Jajajajaja. — rio Ukyo pues se inclinó mucho hacia atrás cuando se empino la copa y por poco y cae de espaldas de no ser porque Ranma la sostuvo.

— ¡Hey! Parece que te adelantaste un poco a la celebración. — dijo Ranma sosteniéndola algo incómodo.

Sabía lo que venía después, Ukyo era una personal difícil de razonar cuando tomaba alcohol y la conversación que quería mantener con ella era muy importante, por lo cual el que estuviera ligeramente ebria no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

— Parece que no tenías mucha hambre. — dijo Ukyo manteniéndose de cabeza mientras miraba hacia su comedor.

— Esta delicioso como siempre Ukyo, pero quiero hacer algo más importante antes. — dijo Ranma.

— Uh…yo sé de qué tienes hambre. — dijo la chica tirando su copa vacía al suelo para luego rodear el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos. — Déjame saciar tu apetito.

— Espera, espera. — dijo Ranma cuando la chica se acercó a él y luego lo enrollo con sus piernas y brazos. Ranma coloco su copa en la mesa como pudo y luego sostuvo a Ukyo por los muslos.

— Vamos al sillón. — le ordeno la chica.

Ranma camino con Ukyo abrazada a él como un bebe, hasta llegar y dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Apenas se sentó Ukyo se quitó el suéter quedando únicamente con su brasier blanco, y luego beso a Ranma apasionadamente. Ranma le devolvió el beso por unos segundos, pero luego detuvo la chica al instante.

— Ranchan. — susurro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Ukyo…tienes que escucharme. — dijo Ranma viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Ukyo sin ocultar el temor en su voz.

— Esto tiene que parar. — dijo Ranma al fin. — Yo…yo no puedo darte lo que quieres.

— Volvió a manipularte. — dijo Ukyo negando con la cabeza. La chica luego comenzó a besar al chico en el cuello, pero Ranma otra vez la detuvo.

— Ukyo, Ukyo, por favor escúchame. — dijo Ranma quitándose a la chica de encima para luego ponerla a un lado del sillón. — Sé que te prometí una respuesta cuando volviera del torneo y créeme, créeme que lo intente, pero…no puedo…simplemente no puedo.

Él quería mucho a Ukyo, pero tristemente no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Lo había intentado, no iba mentir, después de que Akane y el habían perdido a su hijo, su matrimonio se había vuelto un infierno, de peleas, recelos, indiferencia y abandono. Desesperado había buscado asilo y confort en los brazos de Ukyo, había empezado como una simple amistad, una persona con la que hablar, con la que desahogarse, pero a medida pasaba el tiempo Ukyo comenzó a pedirle más y Ranma comenzó a sopesar si tal vez había algo más que una amistad con ella. Pero el tiempo le había dejado claro, que no, y siempre que Ukyo intentaba avanzar de una manera más íntima, él siempre le pedía más tiempo pues todas las veces le era imposible sacar a Akane de su mente.

— ¡No, no, no digas eso Ranchan! — dijo Ukyo tomándolo de la camisa. — ¡Sabes que tu matrimonio está muerto! ¡Eso fue una charada desde el primer día porque no puedes verlo!

— No Ukyo, no lo fue y…ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de ello. — dijo Ranma bajando la cabeza. — Estoy muy agradecido por todo este tiempo que hemos compartido, has sido mi amiga, mi confidente, pero…

— Solo eso no…— le interrumpió Ukyo con lágrimas en los ojos. — Solo tu amiga y nada más.

Con el paso del tiempo las heridas de su matrimonio habían ido sanando y él y Akane habían encontrado paz juntos, hasta hace dos semanas atrás, antes del gran torneo donde ambos habían hablado a corazón abierto, se habían perdonado y habían limado asperezas, no fue un proceso fácil, pero ambos acordaron avanzar poco a poco, juntos y volverlo a intentar, él y Akane volvieron compartir una noche juntos después de mucho tiempo y eso le había abierto los ojos, al fin pudo ver que no había nada que pudiera hacer, pues no había manera de sacar a la peliazul de su corazón.

— Eres una de las mujeres más brillantes, talentosas y hermosas que he conocido en mi vida. — dijo Ranma tomándola de la mejía para que lo viera a los ojos. — De eso no tengas ninguna duda.

Pero no soy suficiente. — dijo Ukyo intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

— No digas eso…es solo que…—

— ¡No soy ella! — dijo ahora molesta.

Ranma soltó un hondo suspiro y se mordió los labios antes de hablar.

— Lo siento…—

"**Paf"**

Ukyo le dio una sonora cachetada que lo tomó desprevenido, pero luego Ranma asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

— Creo que me lo merezco. — dijo el chico con lastima. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta mientras Ukyo se abrazaba a sí misma en sillón llorando en silencio.

Ranma se detuvo al tomar el pomo de la puerta y habló antes de salir.

— Lo único que puede brindarte y que siempre podré darte es mi amistad. — dijo Ranma sin darse la vuelta. — No sé si a estas alturas valga para algo, pero…quiero que lo sepas.

— ¡RANCHAN! — grito Ukyo abrazándolo con fuerza. — ¡No te mientas, no te engañes más!

— Ukyo. — susurró Ranma que no supo en qué momento se movió tan rápido para llegar desde el sofá hasta la puerta. El chico cerró los ojos al sentir que sus lágrimas le mojaban la espalda.

— ¡Ella no te puede dar la familia que quieres! — dijo ahora Ukyo apretandolo con más fuerza.

— Estamos planeando muchas cosas juntos, y son cosas que, si quiero, el dojo, una casa…y bueno lo de la familia…eso ya vendrá. — dijo Ranma intentando aclararle las cosas.

— ¡Solo estas apilando cosas para ocultar el problema!_ — _dijo Ukyo._—_ ¡Pero no serás feliz con ella si no es capaz de darte lo que quieres! ¡Yo sí puedo darte todo lo que quieres, no es tu culpa, es culpa de ella y lo sabes!

— ¡Ukyo ya basta! — dijo Ranma al escucharla decir eso.

Ranma se zafó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta para encararla.

— Creo que hemos dicho suficiente. — dijo Ranma haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para serenarse. — No puedo pedirte más que perdón, y no puedo darte más de lo que ya te he dado.

Acto seguido el chico abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento caminando rápidamente.

— ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! ¡RANMA SAOTOME! — grito Ukyo saliendo de la puerta. — ¡ELLA NUNCA TE HARÁ FELIZ, ELLA NUNCA TE DARÁ UNA FAMILIA!

Ukyo se agarró del borde de la puerta y se deslizó poco a poco llorando con fuerza, hasta caer en el piso.

"**Fin del Flash Back"**

— Si, Ukyo quería que dejara a Akane. — le contó Ranma. — Pero esa estupidez que cometí solo sirvió para darme cuenta que no había dejado de amar a tu hermana un solo día. Y que tenía que salir de eso junto a ella, como siempre lo habíamos hecho.

— ¿Porque habría de creerte? — preguntó Nabiki algo dudosa. — No te creo.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo. — dijo Ranma volviendo a subirse a la cama para continuar con su trabajo. — Al menos ya se las razones…y no puedo pedirte que me perdones, porque seguramente no lo merezco, y tal vez tu hermana también ya se cansó hacerlo.

Luego de esto Ranma continúo aporreando el techo con la flecha mientras Nabiki recordó una cosa.

"**Flashback"**

Al final del pasillo un hombre tomaba fotos discretamente con una cámara especial.

Darían mucho dinero por estas. — dijo el hombre viendo las fotos que acababa de tomar de Ranma saliendo del apartamento de Ukyo. Se llevó la mano al oído presionando un pequeño botón negro que tenía pegado. — El campeón de Kanto saliendo del apartamento de su amante, la dueña de uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Tokyo.

— ¿Las tienes? — preguntó la mujer que contesto del otro lado.

— Sí señora. — respondió el hombro mientras caminaba para bajar las escaleras.

— Muy bien, te veré en tu oficina para que me hagas entrega de los originales. — dijo la mujer.

— ¿Señorita, si no le parece muy atrevido? ¿Por qué no las vendemos a una revista? — propuso el hombre. — Podríamos sacar mucho dinero.

— Porque ya te estoy pagando mucho dinero. — dijo la mujer. — Y no me interesa el dinero en este caso, es más por orgullo. Y si esto llega a filtrarse de alguna forma…la siguiente carrera que arruinare será la tuya, ¿escuchaste?

— Alto y claro señora. — respondió el hombre tragando duro. Sabía el poder que manejaba Nabiki Tendo y no le pasaba por la cabeza retarla por un par de yenes.

"**Fin del flashback"**

"**Bang"**

"**Paf"**

Un pedazo de lata bastante grande cayó al piso frente a Nabiki devolviéndole a la realidad.

— Creo que llego la hora de salir de aquí. — dijo Ranma tirando su bota al piso junto con la flecha manchada de sangre.

**EH**

— ¿Entonces señor Hadaka, dice que me dará a todos sus clientes sin excepción? — preguntó la mujer que estaba sentada frente a un hombre calvo y fornido. Junto al hombre calvo estaba su abogado, un hombre delgado, de aspecto descuidado, cabello corto y algo entrado en edad.

— Reducción de condena, una celda solitaria en esa prisión de ricos que tienen en Katsushika, y visitas conyugales habilitadas. — exigió Hadaka.

— Vaya qué pides mucho. — dijo la mujer cruzando las piernas.

— Sé cuánto vale la información que tengo. — respondió Hadaka tranquilamente.

— ¿Y no teme que alguno de sus clientes vaya a tomar represalias en contra de usted por haberlos delatado? — preguntó la mujer.

— ¿Está amenazando a mi cliente asistente Watanabe? — preguntó el abogado.

— No, solo estoy remarcando lo obvio. — respondió Watanabe. — Pues nunca había visto a nadie tan seguro de hacer algo así.

— Yo se muchas cosas sobre ellos. — dijo Hadaka tranquilamente. — Ellos no tienen nada contra mí.

— Bien, déjeme confirmar si podemos conseguir un trato así. — dijo Watanabe antes de levantarse y salir de la sala de interrogatorios.

La mujer caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado. Vestía una falda negra elegante, un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca por dentro. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una moña de facciones finas y algo aniñadas, pero era una mujer adulta.

Abrió la puerta a su derecha y entró a una habitación donde había un gran ventanal de vidrio que cubría casi toda la pared.

— Está empecinado en ese maldito trato. — dijo Watanabe al entrar.

— No le daremos nada. — dijo Mikaeru. El hombre vestía un traje gris que le quedaba muy bien, no se había despojado de su sobretodo a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío.

— ¿Y tenemos algo fuerte para negociar o no? — pregunto Watanabe que estaba un poco harta de lo cerrado que podía ser Mikaeru. — Porque su lista de clientes es larga e importante, piensa en lo que podríamos hacer con varios meses de calles limpias de mafiosos. ¿En realidad estás dispuesto a dejar todo eso ir por tu obsesión con Hadaka?

— No es una obsesión. Es lo correcto. — respondió Mikaeru. — Él dijo que no teníamos nada. Pues se equivoca, ¿no es así?

Mikaeru volteo a ver hacia una esquina de la habitación donde estaba sentada Rizubesu trabajando rápidamente sobre una laptop. La chica se detuvo y asintió rápidamente. Rizubesu vestía un atuendo más civil, con una chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta en V blanca, un pantalón negro y unas botas.

— Señorita Watanabe, ¿le molestaría dejar a Rizubesu entrar unos minutos y hablar con el señor Hadaka? — pregunto ahora Mikaeru sin dejar de ver al hombre a través del cristal.

— Por mí no hay ningún problema. — dijo Watanabe sentándose en un sillón que había en una esquina.

Rizubesu tomo su laptop y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

— ¿Quién es usted señorita? — preguntó el abogado cuando vio a Rizubesu entrar en la sala de interrogación.

— Ah mi bella agente. — dijo Hadaka cuando la vio.

Rizubesu no respondió y tomó asiento para luego colocar su laptop en la mesa y abrirla frente a los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó el abogado.

La chica siguió sin contestar y tocó dos botones en el teclado de su laptop. Acto seguido un video comenzó a reproducirse.

El video podía verse a una chica enjaulada, estaba editado para mostrar momentos puntuales, en uno podía ver el momento en el que la sacaban para forzarla a limpiar el vómito de otra chica que al parecer había muerto de una sobredosis, luego se miraba como se la llevaban y la regresaban a la jaula unas horas después algo descompuesta, seguro después de haber recibido quién sabe qué tipo de abusos, luego avanzaba poco a poco y mirabas el estado deteriorado de la chica, perdiendo peso y cabello, como su brazos se llenaban de marcas de agujas, hasta que en el último momento se ve como forcejea con uno de sus captores y muere al recibir un impacto de bala en el abdomen.

El video se detuvo y luego mostraron una imagen de la chica de nombre "Kana Kamiya" en el perfil se podía leer que era la hija de un importante mafioso "Cotor Kamiya".

Hadaka abrió los ojos como platos y aventó la laptop a un lado, para abalanzarse sobre Rizubesu. La chica se levantó de la silla con una agilidad y rapidez sorprendente para saltar sobre Hadaka y jalar ambos brazos del hombre hacia atrás poniendo peso sobre su espalda causando que se ahorcara con las esposas.

— _"Las apariencias engañan"_ — dijo la voz de Mikaeru que salió de unos parlantes en las esquinas.

— ¡Le ordenó que deje de atacar a mi cliente! — dijo el abogado hablando hacia el cristal que tenían al lado.

— "_El ataco primero, y esta todo en video_" — dijo Mikaeru. — "_Ahora hablando de video. Creo que encontramos uno bastante interesante ¿No le parece señor Hadaka?"_

— …Mal…ito…cof…cof…— el hombre apenas podía hablar pues se estaba ahogando poco a poco debido a la presión que Rizubesu hacia sobre su cuello.

— "_Rizubesu déjalo_" — dijo Mikaeru.

La chica soltó el agarre y salto de la espalda de Hadaka para luego tomar su laptop, que para su fortuna todavía funcionaba bien.

— "_Si el señor Cotor se encuentra con ese video_" — dijo Mikaeru. — _"No habrá lugar sobre la tierra en el que este a salvo__."_

— Yo…no lo sabía…nadie lo sabía. — dijo Hadaka. — La estúpida se me abalanzó así sin más.

— "_Me cuesta creerlo… ¿Pero vas a tomar tus chances explicándoselo a su padre?"_— preguntó Mikaeru. — _"¿O piensas cooperar?"_

Hadaka asintió lentamente mientras se sobaba el cuello debido al dolor.

— Esa chica es brillante. — dijo Watanabe que estaba de pie junto a Mikaeru mientras vio sorprendida como se desenvolvió todo dentro de la de la sala de interrogación. — ¿De dónde la sacaste?

— Digamos que no era muy difícil ver su talento. — dijo Mikaeru. — Aunque socialmente es otra cosa.

— ¿No estás durmiendo con ella cierto? — pregunto Watanabe viéndolo inquisidoramente.

— Soy su superior. — respondió Mikaeru algo serio.

— Eso solo lo hace más divertido. — dijo Watanabe antes de sonreírle coquetamente. — Solo no llegues tarde esta noche. — acto seguido le beso la mejía y le apretó el trasero, para luego salir de la habitación.

…*****…**

— Muy bien, diría que fue una conversación muy provechosa señor Hadaka. — dijo la señorita Watanabe antes de levantarse y salir de la sala de interrogación.

— Muy bien, esos eran los últimos. — dijo Mikaeru dándose la vuelta. En la sala en la que se encontraba había varios agentes con laptops tomando notas y apuntando direcciones.

— Si, al parecer todo con cuerda. — dijo Rizubesu.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Tenemos las direcciones de todas las casas de apuestas, casas de masajes y tres residencias privadas! — dijo Mikaeru hablando a sus agentes. — ¡Nuestra prioridad son las residencias privadas, luego formaremos equipos para hacer las redadas en el resto de los puntos! ¡Por ahora necesito un equipo de al menos tres patrullas en cada una de esas residencias! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Los agentes se levantaron y salieron rápidamente de la habitación. Rizubesu disponía a salir cuando Mikaeru la detuvo.

— Tú te quedas a dirigir la operación aquí conmigo. — dijo Mikaeru. — Felicidades, acaba de ser promovida, detective Rizubesu.

Rizubesu abrio los ojos como platos y luego miró al piso sin saber cómo reaccionar. Luego hizo una exagerada reverencia.

— ¡Muchas gracias capitán! ¡Prometo que no voy a decepcionarlo! — dijo Rizubesu en un tono bastante serio y fuerte.

— Estoy seguro que no lo harás. — dijo Mikaeru dándole dos palmadas en la espalda. — Ahora tú habías mencionado algo extraño con la dirección de Nerima.

— Si, si claro, claro. — dijo Rizubesu abriendo su laptop rápidamente. — El menciono que hacía tratos de esclavos con la persona que vivía en ese lugar, pero dijo que siempre hablo con una mujer, pero el hogar está a nombre de un hombre.

— ¿Si? Bueno, eso sí es extraño. — dijo Mikaeru viendo que la copia de propiedad rezaba "Tendo, Soun". — ¿No tiene hijas o algo parecido?

— Si, de hecho, tiene tres y además es viudo de hace más de veinticinco años. — dijo Rizubesu enseñando el perfil y de las tres hijas de Soun Tendo. — Pero según registros que pude encontrar, ninguna vive con él desde hace algún tiempo, la más joven Akane Tendo, está casada con la sensación de las artes marciales Ranma Saotome.

— No me extraña que se buscará una belleza así. — dijo Mikaeru viendo la foto de Akane en una red social. — Todos los deportistas son iguales.

— Ellos viven en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Luego está la mediana Nabiki Tendo, es una mujer de negocios bastante exitosa y está casada con otro hombre muy poderoso, Tatewaki Kuno, tiene una agencia de representación, y luego está la mayor, Kasumi Tendo, está casada con un doctor del hospital central, Tofu Ono. Las tres han vivido lejos de casa desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Crees que alguna de ellas haya tenido el valor de ayudarlo con lo que sea que estaba haciendo? — pregunto Mikaeru analizando a las mujeres.

— No lo sé, aunque lo dudo bastante. — respondió Rizubesu viendo las fotos de las tres chicas. — Todas tienen vidas perfectas y normales, una doctora, una mujer de negocios y una ama de casa. Tienen más que perder si se involucraron en algo como esto.

— Sí, no tiene mucho sentido. Enséñame la foto del señor Soun. — le pidió Mikaeru. Rizubesu lo hizo al instante y fue cuando lo notaron. — Ahí está tu respuesta, mira su cabello. Hadara también mencionó que todas sus interacciones las hizo algo cubierto y con un distorsionador de voz. Qué bueno que era un hombre curioso, porque si no lo hubiera seguido, jamás hubiéramos sabido que el contrataba esos servicios.

— Tiene el cabello más bonito que el mío. — dijo Rizubesu viendo su propio cabello y comparándolo con la foto de perfil del señor Soun.

— Bien, esa casa será prioridad. — dijo Mikaeru. — El señor Soun compraba un tipo de esclavos muy peculiar, es por eso que esas desapariciones pasaban desapercibidas. Digo, muy poca gente va y se preocupa por el destino de algún ebrio, gordo y calvo.

— Es muy extraño si me pregunta a mí. — dijo Rizubesu viendo con atención la foto del señor Soun. — Muy extraño.

**EH**

Akane terminó de vendar la herida de su hermana y luego le bajó el vestido.

— Ahora tienes que quedarte quieta un rato. — dijo Akane viendo a Kasumi respirar con dificultad. — Si te mueves mucho los puntos se van a abrir otra vez y estaremos en peores problemas.

— ¿Y tú…brazo? — pregunto Kasumi con algo de dificultad.

— Solo lo cubriré para evitar una infección y con eso bastará. — dijo Akane comenzando a limpiar su herida.

Una vez terminó de vendar su brazo se giró para hablar con Kasumi, pero noto que la mujer había al fin sucumbido al cansancio. Se acercó y tomó su pulso para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

— Bien. — susurro Akane para sí misma.

Se puso de pie e iluminó la habitación donde se encontraban. No avanzó más pues la maldita máquina podía comenzar a disparar si la detectaba a través de la ventana, así que decidió inspeccionar desde ahí. Todo se miraba en orden, era una gran recamara, pero no había nada más que las dos habitaciones y la única entrada y salida era por donde ellas habían llegado.

Se agachó otra vez y gateo para tomar dos trozos de vidrio algo grandes y puntiagudos, del lugar donde ella había roto la ventana. Colocó uno cerca de la mano de Kasumi y se quedó otro ella.

Se levantó del piso e iluminó el túnel por el que habían llegado hacía un rato. "_Kasumi descansará un par de minutos, perdió mucha sangre por lo que está muy débil, para mientras tengo que encontrar otra salida"._

Akane le dio una última mirada a su hermana y susurro "_perdóname_" antes de comenzar a caminar a través del túnel.

Ese ruido pudo haberla desalentado al inicio, pero tomó valor al pensar que si se quedaban ahí esperando a que alguien las rescatara podían pasar días y quien sabe que otra clase de trampas mortales ocultaba ese lugar, luego estaba el hecho que no tenía la más mínima idea de que pudo haber pasado con Ranma y Nabiki. La casa podía estar en la misma situación, y no podía atenerse a la idea de ellos estaban bien solo por estar en el exterior, es más la lógica le decía que su papá quería mantener ese lugar en secreto, por lo que podrían el mayor número de trampas afuera y no adentro.

Salió del túnel y llegó a la recamara del centro. Se asomó por las escaleras rápidamente y los huecos de las armas seguían abiertos, por lo que no era seguro pasar todavía. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al otro túnel y respiro profundo antes de avanzar y adentrarse en él.

"**Clack, clack, clack**"

Escucho en el fondo el repiqueteo del metal al ser golpeado. Como si alguien estuviera aporreando una reja o algo parecido. Volteo a ver hacia atrás y lo pensó un par de segundos antes de seguir avanzando.

— Maldición. — susurro Akane pues estaba muerta de miedo. — No puedo parar, no ahora.

Avanzó midiendo cada paso lentamente, antes de salir del túnel sintió que el olor a sangre seca comenzaba sentirse con más fuerza, pero se mezcló con otro un tanto extraño, era tierra mojada.

Salió a una recamara un poco más pequeña que las otras, y frente a ella había un pequeño puente de madera que se erigía sobre pasta un pequeño rio artificial, había unas pequeñas ramas de bambú aquí y allá y lo que parecía ser una torre de juegos para animales.

— ¿Qué diablos? — susurro Akane para sí misma. Sabía que había visto un lugar parecido antes pero no recordaba donde. Luego su mente conecto los espacios. — Pero…esto no puede ser.

La chica avanzó iluminando mejor todo el lugar, había una rueda de caucho, varios palos de juego, y mucho bambú.

— Es…un…hábitat para Pandas. — dijo Akane asustada.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**"

Akane se sobresaltó al escuchar el fuerte rugido de alguna especie de bestia en el fondo del otro túnel que había a su derecha.

— Si es un maldito panda salvaje estamos perdidas. — dijo Akane imaginándose a una bestia feroz del otro lado de ese túnel.

Trago en seco y avanzó sosteniendo frente a ella el pedazo de vidrio a modo de defensa. Se metió dentro del túnel y aguanto un poco la respiración porque el olor era insoportable, ya no solo era la sangre seca, sino que se revolvía con otras cosas, como humo, olor a heces y otras cosas.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que dar la vuelta, regresar con Kasumi y buscar otro camino u otra salida, tenía que hacer lo que fuera, pero menos entrar ahí. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban mientras un aire helado que no supo de dónde diablos vino, recorrió su cuerpo.

"**Clan, clan, clan"**

Escucho el repiqueteo de unas cadenas cada vez más cerca.

"**Clan, clan, clan"**

"**Paf, paf, paf"**

Los pasos pesados de algo que se movía al fondo la hacían sentir inquieta, era algo o alguien grande.

Llego al final del pasillo y frente a ella se erigía una gran recamara con varias celdas en ambos lados.

Se asomó a la más cercana a su derecha, pero no había nada en su interior. Lo primero que si noto es que los barrotes tenían sangre y marcas de manos, luego iluminó el interior y noto una gran mancha de sangre en el piso y un pedazo de lo que parecía ser carne, pero no podía estar segura, la pobre criatura que viviera dentro de esa celda, seguro tuvo un horrible destino. Aguanto las ganas de vomitar que se instauraron en su interior en ese momento, la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, y sentía que comenzaba a sudar helado, ese lugar parecía sacado de una pesadilla y cada vez que avanzaba sentía que se ponía peor.

Akane se alejó de la celda e ilumino la que estaba a la derecha, pero en esta tampoco había nada, aunque presentaba los mismos signos que la anterior, solo que, sin el pedazo de carne en el centro, aunque si manchas de sangre y otras secreciones por todo el suelo.

"_**Ammmm"**_

Akane escuchó el quejido de alguien y se sobresaltó. Iluminó hacia adelante, el quejido provenía de una celda a su derecha a unos diez metros de ella.

— ¿Ho….hola? — llamó algo temerosa. — ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Akane avanzó lentamente y volvió a sostener el pedazo de vidrio frente a ella de manera amenazadora.

— Por favor…diga algo... — rogó la mujer casi susurrando.

"**Hummm"**

Akane se acercó más y más a la celda y noto a alguien acostado en el piso en posición fetal de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Oiga señor…se…encuentra bien? — pregunto la chica viendo que la persona no se movía.

Akane ya estaba frente a la celda y pudo ver mejor a la persona en el suelo. Vestía un pantalón negro, y una camisa amarilla, tenía una bandana de color amarillo con parches negros.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Ryoga! — chillo Akane acercándose a la celda. — ¡Ryoga! ¡¿Ryoga estas bien?

Akane tiro el pedazo de vidrio al piso y comenzó a buscar una forma de abrir la celda, se fijó que en el lateral había un candado e intento forcejear los barrotes inútilmente.

— ¡Ryoga soy yo Akane! ¡Por favor dime algo! — le pidió Akane mientras buscaba con al celular alguna piedra o algo para golpear la reja.

"**Hummm"**

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Cómo terminaste aquí?! — preguntó Akane viendo que el chico se volvió a quejar.

Ryoga comenzó a levantarse del piso y se giró lentamente hacia Akane. La chica puso el celular en el suelo en ese momento pues había encontrado una roca lo suficientemente grande como para golpear el candado, por lo cual no ilumino al chico cuando este se dio la vuelta.

— ¡No te preocupes Ryoga! ¡Te sacare de aquí! — intentó tranquilizarle Akane. — ¡Por Dios que diablos está pasando aquí!

Ryoga avanzó hacia ella arrastrándose y cuando Akane se iba a acercar para golpear el candado con la roca vio a Ryoga frente a ella al otro lado de los barrotes casi a un palmo de su rostro y eso la dejó helada.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — grito Akane aterrada al ver el rostro del chico.

Ryoga tenía los labios zurcidos, alguien había usado el hilo quirúrgico para cerrarle la boca al chico, Akane podía ver la sangre seca alrededor de la boca del chico, los cortes y las heridas que hicieron cuando pasaron la aguja de un lado al otro. El chico tenía la cara demacrada, sucia y los ojos hinchados y rojos al parecer de tanto llorar de dolor.

Akane retrocedió de golpe debido al susto que se llevó al ver al chico en ese estado y trastabillo hasta chocar con la reja tras ella.

"**Bang"**

Akane se llevó la mano al pecho apretó la roca en su mano, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente pues no podía controlar su respiración debido al terror y fue cuando lo sintió. Una especie de garra grande y peluda se posó en su hombro desde atrás y sintió la respiración caliente de alguien cerca de su oído.

— ¡ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR! — rugió la criatura cerca de su oído.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —

…*****…**

Kasumi se despertó de golpe al escuchar un fuerte rugido de fondo.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó de dolor al ser consciente nuevamente de su herida. Luego recordó lo que había pasado y donde se encontraban, el lugar estaba oscuro y apenas se podía ver algo frente a ella, aunque una parte de la recamara estaba medio iluminada por la luz proveniente de la habitación. — ¡¿Akane?!

La chica tanteo frente a ella en busca de su hermana, pero no logro dar con nada. Puso su mano en al suelo y sintió algo punzante a su lado, lo tomó y lo examinó de cerca viendo que era un pedazo de vidrio lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle daño a alguien. Se levantó del piso sosteniendo el pedazo de vidrio con dificultad y comenzó a avanzar lentamente tanto por el dolor como por la poca visibilidad.

— ¡Akane! ¡¿Akane dónde estás?! — le llamó a su hermana mientras se acercaba al túnel. — ¡Por Dios Akane te dije que no dejaras!

Kasumi se adentro al túnel con mucho miedo pues la oscuridad era que algo que ella odiaba, y peor los lugares cerrados. Comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y a sudar helado pues el miedo comenzaba a metérsele más y más en el cuerpo.

Salió del túnel y llegó a la recamara del centro, la mujer estaba segura que su hermana había ido a investigar el resto de ese lugar cuando ella cayo rendida por el cansancio, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Pero esa idea la aterraba, pues quien sabe qué tipo de cosas o trampas habría por ahí escondidas.

— Por todos los cielos papa, como se te ocurrió hacer este lugar. — susurro Kasumi para sí misma.

Cruzó la recámara hasta llegar el segundo túnel y fue cuando lo escucho.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — grito de su hermana en la distancia.

— ¡Akane! — le llamo otra vez Kasumi. Esta vez el miedo abandonó su cuerpo urgida por le necesidad de ayudar a su hermana.

Kasumi avanzo más rápido apoyándose de las paredes del túnel y llego a una sala donde pudo escuchar como una fuente de agua y pequeño puente frente a ella. Avanzó y se apoyo de la baranda del puente para seguir su camino, ignorando el extraño lugar que se mostraba frente a ella.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — Kasumi escuchó nuevamente el grito de Akane y luego un fuerte rugido.

— ¡Roooooooooooooar! — el ruido resonó en toda la cámara.

— ¡Akaneeeeee! — grito Kasumi apresurando su paso mientras sentía que la herida de bala le dolía un poco, estaba segura alguna de las suturas se había abierto, pero no iba a detenerse.

Cruzó el pequeño puente y se adentró en el túnel apresurada llamando a su hermana.

— ¡Akaneeeee! ¡Akaneee por favor di algo! — insistió Kasumi mientras se pegaba a las paredes del túnel y levantaba su pedazo de vidrio en alto.

Llegó a la otra recamara y fue cuando vio a su hermana de espaldas pegada a una celda y dos garras sobre su hombro sosteniendola.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame maldito animal! — exigió Akane mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de la bestia.

— ¡Akane por Dios! ¡Suéltala! — demandó Kasumi haciendo un esfuerzo para correr.

Akane le pegó en una garra con la roca que sostenía, mientras Kasumi al llegar le enterró su pedazo de vidrio en la otra garra al animal, causando que la soltara.

Akane cayó el piso y gateo para agarra su celular e iluminar a la bestia.

Era un panda, pero no era un panda normal, era muy extraño pues tenía la piel como zurcida por unos lados, pues se le podían ver los pedazos de hilo, sus garras también eran extrañas, y su tamaño un poco reducido. El animal retrocedió y se metió dentro de jaula para cubrirse de la luz.

— ¡Akane! ¡¿Estas bien?! — pregunto Kasumi arrodillándose a su lado.

— ¡Si! ¡Si gracias Kasumi! — respondió Akane.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — pregunto ahora Kasumi viendo al animal algo extrañada.

— No lo sé, pero no creo que sea un panda de verdad. — dijo Akane ahora intentando ver mejor al animal encogido en una esquina.

— Hummm. — Kasumi escuchó el quejido de alguien a lado de ellas y volteo a ver para encontrarse con el rostro de Ryoga y su boca zurcida.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaah! — gritó la mujer cayendo el piso por el susto.

Akane se giró e iluminó al chico con la lámpara del celular, y él se tapó la cara pues la luz lo encegueció.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Ryoga! — dijo Akane recordando que el chico estaba atrapado en esa jaula. — ¡Ayúdame a buscar una roca para romper el candado!

— ¡¿Ese es Ryoga?! — pregunto Kasumi alarmada viendo al chico sin querer acercarse.

— ¡Si! ¡Y está atrapado y herido! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda! — le urgió Akane para luego comenzar a buscar piedras hasta que encontró una, le extendió el celular a Kasumi para que le alumbrara. — Ten ayúdame a ver aquí.

Akane se levantó y comenzó a golpear el candado con la roca mientras Kasumi le iluminaba.

"**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang"**

"**Paf"**

El candado al fin se rompió y cayó al piso. Akane abrió la reja y se metió para ver a Ryoga más de cerca, cuando se arrodillo y se acercó al chico este la abrazó con fuerza y Akane escuchó con pesar sus sollozos.

— Por Dios que te han hecho. — susurro Akane separándose un poco de ver para ver su rostro abatido.

— Hummm, hummm. — negó Ryoga con la cabeza.

— Tenemos que quitarte esto. — dijo Akane viendo la boca de Ryoga.

Pensó por un segundo en regresar a la habitación con esa extraña arma para buscar un escalpelo, pero no podría siquiera asomarse sin ser abatida a balazos. Luego recordó el pedazo de vidrio que traía consigo y eso era lo mejor podía conseguir.

— Kasumi busca un pedazo de vidrio que tire al suelo. — dijo Akane mientras analizaba el rostro del chico para ver por donde comenzar a hacer los cortes.

— Toma yo traía uno conmigo. — dijo Kasumi entrando a la jaula con el celular.

— Bien Ryoga, mírame…esto…esto va a doler mucho. — dijo Akane mientras respiraba profundo. El chico vio el pedazo de vidrio que la mujer sostenía en la mano y asintió cerrando los ojos mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

Akane limpio el vidrio sobre su camisa y luego lo acercó al borde de los labios de Ryoga para comenzar a intentar cortar los hilos.

— ¡Hummm! — Ryoga le apretó los brazos con fuerza al sentir el horrible dolor que le causaba el movimiento de los hilos en sus labios.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! — dijo Akane con pesar, pero sin detenerse.

— ¡Santo cielo! — dijo Kasumi intentando contener las ganas de vomitar que le causaba ver a Ryoga de esa forma.

La sangre comenzó a salir de los hoyos de las suturas y comenzó a correr por la barbilla del chico hasta caer al piso. Por todo la recamara resonaban los sollozos y quejidos de Ryoga mientras poco a poco Akane cortaba los hilos que mantenían su boca cerrada.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — el grito desgarrador del chico resonó con fuerza cuando Akane al fin hubo terminado.

**…***…**

Ranma gateaba dentro de ese extraño ducto de ventilación seguido bastante cerca por Nabiki. El chico avanzaba un poco lento pues la herida de su mano no le ayudaba mucho y sentía que había perdido mucha sangre, por lo cual comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado, pero no podía detenerse en ese momento.

— ¿Y sabes a dónde vamos? — preguntó Nabiki luego de que giraron hacia la derecha donde el ducto hacia una bifurcación.

— No. — respondió Ranma luego de marcar algo en el metal frente a él con su sangre. — Es por eso que marcó el camino, por si tenemos que regresar por dónde venimos.

— Bien pensado. — dijo Nabiki viendo la mancha de sangre que rezaba "_D_" con algo de asco.

Siguieron avanzando por unos diez metros hasta que Ranma vio una rejilla frente a él. Se acercó y se detuvo para analizar el exterior.

— Genial, al fin una salida. — dijo Nabiki alegre.

— No, espera. — le dijo Ranma deteniendo su avance. — Mira

Ranma le señaló hacia los lados y Nabiki estiró la cabeza para ver mejor hacia abajo, desde ahí pudo ver que en el pasillo exterior había varias de esas extrañas armas, moviéndose de lado a lado patrullando cualquier cosa que se moviera en el interior.

— ¡Mierda! — susurro Nabiki. — Nos harían pedazos antes de que siquiera tocáramos el suelo.

Ranma negó con la cabeza pues él también estaba decepcionado, así que siguió avanzando buscando otra salida.

Nabiki maldijo su suerte y siguió a Ranma sin poner mucha atención donde colocaba su peso por lo cual hizo demasiada presión sobre la rejilla causando que esta se abriera.

"**Fush"**

— ¡Aaaaaah Ranma! — grito la chica agarrando rápidamente el pie del chico.

Este se deslizo un poco, pero logró aferrarse con fuerza estirando los brazos y su pie libre para pegarlos a las paredes del ducto.

— ¡Aaaaaaaah, maldición! — se quejó de dolor pues había apretado con fuerza donde tenía la flecha enterrada.

Los pies de Nabiki colgaban ligeramente sobresaliendo de la rejilla, pero para su fortuna los sensores de movimiento no la habían detectado.

— ¡No me dejes caer! ¡Por lo que más quieras! — le rogó la mujer aferrándose al pie de Ranma con fuerza.

— ¡Eso…intento! — susurró Ranma haciendo esfuerzo para no resbalar más. La flecha ya casi se había salido por completo de su brazo y la sangre comenzaba a salir más de su herida haciendo que se comenzara a resbalar. — ¡Aaaaah diablos!

Ranma hizo un sobre esfuerzo y comenzó a avanzar lentamente dentro del ducto jalando a Nabiki consigo, cada vez que estiraba la mano derecha, el dolor era punzante e insoportable pero no podía dejar caer a Nabiki, siguió avanzando poco a poco hasta que logró subir a Nabiki otra vez dentro del ducto.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! — el chico se detuvo cuando Nabiki ya estuvo a salvo e intentaba regular su respiración después de ese gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Gracias…gracias! — susurro Nabiki también con poca respiración dejándose a caer aliviada.

— De nada. — susurró Ranma. — Ten más cuidado…por favor.

Ranma sentía la cabeza ligera y se sentía bastante mareado pues ese sobre esfuerzo le había drenado las pocas energías que le quedaban, pero no podía parar, si cerraba los ojos, aunque fuera unos segundos podría no despertar y caer rendido al cansancio y Nabiki no podría llevarlo a ningún lado dentro de ese angosto ducto.

— Sigamos. — dijo Ranma antes de comenzar a avanzar.

— Lo que órdenes. — dijo Nabiki.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida.

— Salida. — dijo Nabiki viendo sobre el hombro del chico.

Pero Ranma vio el ducto iba hacia arriba.

— Vamos a tener que subir. — dijo el chico que a esas alturas avanzaba más por convicción que por energías.

Se miró la mano y la flecha ya estaba a punto de salirse, así que decidió arrancársela de golpe.

— ¡Aaaaaah! — se quejó antes de tirarla a un lado.

— Ranma. — susurro Nabiki. — ¿Estas bien?

El dolor que causo eso lo mantendría alerta al menos unos segundos.

— No…no te preocupes — susurro el chico con algo de dificultad mientras intentaba concentrarse. — Avancemos.

Ranma comenzó a trepar rápidamente, había al menos unos cinco metros de ducto hacia arriba, cada vez que pegaba la mano a las paredes del ducto el dolor le golpeaba todo el cuerpo como oleadas que lo hacían estremecerse.

Avanzo y Nabiki le siguió el paso hasta que llegó a la parte de arriba, para su fortuna unos metros más adelante logró ver otra trampilla.

— Creo…creo que esta sí podría ser…una salida. — dijo Ranma avanzando con dificultades pues ya comenzaba a ver borroso y sentía que la mirada le pesaba más y más.

— Ojalá que si sea. — dijo Nabiki una vez hubo alcanzado la parte de arriba.

El chico gateo hasta llegar a la trampilla y observó a través de las rendijas. Abajo no había armas raras ni nada parecido, pero si había una mesa y varias pantallas que en ese momento estaban apagadas, había planos y otros papeles regados por todos lados.

— ¡Nabiki por fin…por fin algo de suerte! — dijo Ranma volteando a ver a la chica sobre su hombro.

Ranma comenzó a golpear la trampilla para abrirla, pero poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

"**Bang, bang, bang"**

Hasta que en el último golpe la trampilla cedió y Ranma la atravesó cayendo en el piso de la habitación de un golpe seco.

— ¡RANMA! — chillo Nabiki al verlo caer de manera aparatosa.

**…***…**

Akane colocó su camisa sobre la boca Ryoga para limpiar la sangre que salía de las heridas.

— ¿Kasumi no trajiste las vendas o alguna otra cosa contigo? — preguntó Akane viendo a su hermana.

— No, la verdad es que no pensé en nada de eso. — respondió Kasumi. — Cuando desperté me asuste al ver que no estabas y me apresure a buscarte.

— Diablos, tendré que ir por ellas. — dijo Akane dejando de cubrir la boca de Ryoga. — Dame el teléfono.

El chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados intentando aguantar el dolor. Kasumi se apresuró y utilizo el borde de su vestido para limpiar la sangre que corría mientras Akane tomaba el celular y se iba corriendo a la otra recamara por las cosas. Luego de unos minutos regreso con las vendas y algo de alcohol para comenzar a limpiar las heridas del chico hasta que cubrieron parte de su cara con las vendas para evitar una infección.

— ¿Puedes hablar? — pregunto Akane luego de que curo las heridas del chico.

— Es…difíchil. — respondido el chico con algo de dificultad.

— No te sobre esfuerces mucho, tu boca está muy inflamada debido a las heridas. — dijo Akane sentándose en el suelo de la jaula junto a Kasumi. — Responde sí o no con la cabeza, y si tienes que hablar usa menos palabras posibles.

Ryoga asintió al instante.

— Primero lo primero. — dijo Kasumi. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Shoun. — dijo Ryoga con algo de rabia.

— ¿Mi papa? — susurro Kasumi. — ¿Mi papa te atrapo aquí?

Ryoga asintió lentamente.

— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! — dijo Kasumi casi ofendida. — ¡Papa no sería capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo!

— ¡Kasumi! Kasumi cálmate por favor. — le interrumpió Akane. — A mí también me cuesta creerlo…pero este lugar…todo esto…nos dice a gritos todo lo contrario. Yo ame a papá también, pero tenemos que empezar a creer que este…esté tal vez ya no era el hombre que nos crió y que nosotras conocimos...esto era algo más…algo peor.

Ryoga por su lado permanecía con la cabeza gacha pues el que Kasumi se alterara de esa forma lo incómodo.

— Ryoga…Papa…. ¿Papá te hizo eso? — pregunto ahora Akane viendo al chico de frente.

Ryoga levantó la mirada y asintió lentamente.

— ¡Es horrible! — susurro Akane cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Al parecer su padre había perdido la razón por completo, y eso demostraba que había cometido actos horribles y quien sabe en contra de cuantas personas más. — Bien…bien…esto lo confirma.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡oh por Dios! — susurro Kasumi comenzando a llorar sobre el hombro de Akane. La chica abrazó a su hermana para intentar consolarla mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Ryoga a la bestia que rumiaba atrás de él.

— Esa cosa…esa cosa… no es un panda. ¿No es así? — pregunto ahora Akane.

Ryoga volteo a ver al animal y luego volteo a ver a Akane para negar con la cabeza.

— Lo puedo notar por es pelaje extraño y sus ojos…— dijo Akane viendo al animal que se movía de fondo y rehuía de su mirada. — Sus ojos son muy expresivos…es una persona… ¿Verdad?

Ryoga nuevamente asintió con algo de pesar.

— ¡Oh que mierda! ¡Rayos! — susurro Akane abrazándose a Kasumi con más fuerza. Su papá se había vuelto un horrible monstruo que experimentaba con la gente, con algún complejo o remordimiento especial con los pandas. — Esa maldita sala de operaciones, todos esos artículos médicos…esto es nuestra culpa, no le pusimos la atención suficiente…no le ayudamos con debíamos, Kasumi tenías razón debimos…debimos enviarlo a una casa de retiro o algo parecido por Dios…mira lo que hizo.

Akane volteó a ver la pobre criatura atrás de Ryoga y negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento…lo siento tanto. — susurro la chica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

**…***…**

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, miraba borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Recordó que hacía un rato estaba intentando salir de un ducto de ventilación junto a Nabiki y abrió los ojos de golpe para levantarse rápidamente.

— ¡Nabiki! — le llamo buscándola con la mirada. La chica estaba sentada frente a una mesa a un lado de él.

— Vaya que bien que ya despertaste. — dijo Nabiki volteando a ver sobre su hombro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto Ranma viendo esa extraña y pequeña habitación.

Era una habitación de madera, a su izquierda había una trampilla, aunque estaba tapada con otro panel de metal, lo que indicaba que estaban como una especie de ático, luego a su derecha había una mesa, varias pantallas y un panel grande con números como si sirviera para introducir alguna especie de código.

— El maldito cuarto de operaciones de esta casa trampa. — respondido Nabiki en una voz apenas audible. — Donde hay pruebas intelectuales de que papa…papa era un jodido monstruo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto Ranma intentando levantarse. Noto que su mano derecha estaba vendada y limpia. — ¿Por cierto como me curaste?

— Papá tenía un kit de primeros auxilios por aquí. — respondido Nabiki dándose la vuelta para tirarle a Ranma el diario que él había recuperado del altar en cuarto del señor Soun.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto ahora Ranma levantándose con algo de dificultad pues todavía se sentía débil y mareado.

— El diario de papa. — respondió Nabiki con la voz apagada. Ranma pudo notar que tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando. — El diario donde relata las mierdas…las mierdas que hizo…las mentiras que nos dijo…los horribles crímenes que cometió…

Nabiki se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, Ranma se acercó a ella la abrazó con fuerza. La mujer enterró su rostro en su pecho y lloro por un buen rato.

— ¡Era…un monstruo Ranma! — dijo la chica entre llantos. — ¡Era un maldito enfermo! ¡Las cosas que hizo…por Dios…los crímenes que cometió!

— Nabiki él estaba mal…lo sabemos…pero no creo que…—

— ¡EL MATO A TU PAPA! — grito Nabiki ocultando su rostro otra vez en el pecho de Ranma.

**FIN DE LA PARTE 2**

* * *

No lo logré...bueno lo logré a medias. Pasa que como siempre la historia se estiro un poquito pero, bueno, **el Martes 5 de Noviembre les entregó el final. **Me hubiera gustado entregarlo hoy, pero si la apresuro va a quedar horrible, de por sí tuve serias dudas sobre si publicar esto el dia de hoy o no, pero como prometí hacer entrega, pues deje este capítulo por aquí. El fin de semana me pondré entero a poder entregar la conclusión y pulir detalles el lunes y martes. Tal vez les aconseje mejor leer la historia completa cuando esta esté terminada pues la revisare mejor cuando todo esté concluido y así tenga más consistencias, xq creo que ahorita hay muchos detalles sueltos.

Gracias a los siguientes lectores por sus reviews:

Keysanz: Gracias por el review, me falta trabajar en mis sutilezas, jaja pobre Ryoga, pero bueno, bueno la pobre Kasumi tendrá que ser fuerte si quiere sobrevivir, y con respecto Ranma y Akane ambos han cometido errores, solo espero puedan aceptarlos y seguir adelante con sus vidas, pero primero tienen que salir vivos de esta.

Any-Chan: Gracias por el review, a mi tambien me encanta el terror. Y bueno, esta historia rondaba mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y bueno, creo que tiene obvias inspiraciones en esas historias donde el hombre perfecto de la familia resulta ser un asesino psicópata.

Benani0125: Gracias por el review, y espero esta parte sea de tu agrado.

Guest: Como solo hubo un guest, pues gracias por el review y Soun se le fue un poco la cabeza, veremos que otras atrocidades habrá cometido en el proximo cap. Creeme hay mas de Soun de lo que puedes ver a simple vista, ese bigote esconde muchas cosas.

**Ahora una una última cosa, si tienen Twitter les agradeceria que me dieran un follow a la siguiente cuenta:** ElMonkeySMR (LLEVA UNA ARROBA ANTES DEL NOMBRE, EL EDITOR DE FANFICTION NO ME DEJA PONERLA)

**Estoy pensando hacer una dinamica pero no sería bueno ocupar los reviews para ello, asi que seria genial que me dieran follow ahí, y me mandaran un DM con el perfil o la info de alguna persona que haga dibujos por comision, quiero ver si puedo hacer una dinámica para regalar arte de Ranma 1/2, pero no conozco muchos artistas, asi que serian de gran ayuda.**

**Ahora me iré a descansar un rato que llevo escribiendo to el dia y me iré a ver "HISTORIAS DE MIEDO PARA CONTAR EN LA OSCURIDAD" ****!FELIZ HALLOWEEN!** Un beso, y me despido no sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!


	3. Un Amigo Fiel: Final

**Aquí**** les dejo mi ultimo Toloache...****perdón**** por el retraso, más abajo explico.**

**Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento. Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este especial y comenten.**

* * *

Las hojas del árbol de cerezo cayeron dentro del estanque y se juntaron con un gran grupo de estas que no habían sido limpiadas, los peces se movían algo incómodos pues el estanque estaba algo sucio y descuidado.

Frente al estanque estaba de pie un hombre de largo cabello negro, aunque un poco descuidado, con la barca de dos días, los ojos apagados, y vestía un gi café un poco sucio y manchado. El hombre contemplaba el estanque con la mirada perdida, divagando entre sus pensamientos cuando unos pasos lo sacaron de ese trance.

Atrás de él se aproximaba un hombre algo gordo, de anteojos que vestía un gi blanco y una pañoleta del mismo color.

— ¡¿Se puede saber para qué me llamaste? — preguntó el hombre al llegar a la sala detrás del señor de cabello largo. — ¡Soun!

El hombre no se dio la vuelta y solo se limitó a quedarse de pie soltando un hondo suspiro.

— Cuando vengas a mi casa dirígete a mí con más respeto Genma. — dijo el señor Soun.

— ¡Hablas de respeto como si lo merecieras! — dijo Genma cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Tu llevas semanas tratandonos como si fuéramos una plaga!

— ¡Por que no merecéis un trato diferente! — dijo Soun dándose la vuelta molesto.

— ¡Si me llamaste para discutir sobre las estupideces que alucinas yo me voy de aquí! — dijo Genma que pretendía darse la vuelta e irse.

— ¡Espera! — dijo Soun al fin girándose para ver a Genma. — Hay que definir el destino de nuestros hijos de una vez por todas.

— ¿Y qué vamos a decidir? — pregunto Genma deteniéndose. — Ellos están casados. Y por más que creo que esa unión ya no sirve de nada, es decisión de ellos seguir juntos.

— Ranma ha abusado de mi confianza y se ha burlado en la cara de mi hija. — dijo Soun molesto. — Ellos deben separarse.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? — pregunto Genma rodando los ojos.

— Desde que Akane vino a quedarse aquí hace dos semanas, no ha parado de llorar, de sufrir y de deambular por esta casa como alma en pena. — relato Soun. — Le pido que hable conmigo, que me cuente que paso, pero no hace más que darme evasivas, sé que tiene que ver con tu hijo, pero se niega a hablar, si ella ya no es más feliz con él, pues no tiene caso que esta unión continúe, además que no es capaz de darnos un digno heredero debe ser culpa de su ineptitud y de su poca hombría.

— ¡Que dijiste! — dijo Genma molesto al escucharlo hablar así de su hijo. — ¡Mi hijo es mejor artista marcial de este país, y claro que es un hombre digno de ser el esposo de Akane! ¡Yo tampoco entiendo que habrá pasado con ellos, y porque Akane actúa de la manera que lo hace, pero si no son capaces de dar un heredero a la casa, será culpa de ambos!

— Disculpe señor Soun. — dijo la voz de un chico atrás de Genma.

Ranma había llegado acompañando a su padre para ver que deseaba el señor Soun con él, y había decidido esperar pacientemente en la entrada de la casa luego de que su padre averiguara porque estaban ahí, pero cuando escucho al señor Soun hablar de su matrimonio con Akane él decidió intervenir.

Ranma llegó e hizo una reverencia a lo que el señor Soun apartó el rostro molesto.

— Sé que…no me he comportado como es debido, no he estado a la altura de las circunstancias y me arrepiento mucho por eso. — dijo Ranma. — Puede que usted no quiera perdonarme jamás, pero tengo que hablar con Akane.

— Y encima tienes el descaro de venir a mi casa. — dijo Soun acercándose a Ranma a lo que Genma se metió y de un empujón hizo a Soun a un lado.

— ¡No toques a mi hijo! — dijo Genma defendiendo a Ranma.

— Papá por favor. — le pidió Ranma intentando detenerlo. Ranma lo sostuvo y se paró frente a él. — Déjame resolver esto.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — dijo Soun intentando alcanzar a Genma.

Ranma empujó a su padre hacia afuera de la sala, y luego se giró y de un rápido movimiento detuvo los avances de Soun con una extraña llave haciendo que el señor Soun quedara de rodillas en la sala mientras él lo sostenía de los brazos.

— Por favor señor Soun, cálmese. — le pidió Ranma con la voz más serene posible. — No he venido a discutir con usted, he venido a hablar con Akane sé que está aquí y necesito resolver esto con ella. Yo amo a su hija, siempre lo he hecho y si no es muy tarde me gustaría demostrarle a ella que eso es verdad, aunque usted ya nunca vaya a creerme, ya perdí algo importante en mi vida hace poco tiempo y estoy seguro que ella también, pero no puedo perderla a ella.

— ¡Eres un malnacido, maldita la hora en la que permití que tú y tu padre vinieran a mi casa…

— ¡PAPA! — grito Akane de pie en la entrada de la sala. — Papa por favor…no insistas…hablaré con él.

— ¡Pero hija…

— Déjame papá, estaré bien. — dijo Akane viendo a Ranma a los ojos.

Ranma soltó al señor Soun y se quedó quieto esperando a que se pusiera de pie. Soun se dio la vuelta y tomó a Ranma del cuello de su camisa china.

— Entiendo que esté molesto. — dijo Ranma viéndolo a los ojos. — Si quiere desquitarse con alguien no lo haga con mi padre, o con mi madre. Hágalo conmigo.

— ¡Claro que eso hare! — bramo Soun golpeando a Ranma en el rostro de lleno.

— ¡PAPA! — grito Akane sorprendida. — ¡Detente!

Ranma trastabilló hasta caer en el jardín cerca del estanque y Soun salió tras él. Ranma se puso de pie y el señor Soun se puso en posición de combate.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Ven pelea conmigo viejo decrépito! — bramo Genma molesto.

— ¡No! — le ordenó Ranma. — ¡No te metas!

— ¡Pero hijo esto no puede…—

— No, yo voy a resolver esto. — dijo Ranma limpiándose la sangre que salía de comisura de sus labios. — Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— ¡Nada de lo que voy a hacerte será suficiente! — le aseguro Soun acercándose a el molesto.

— No…no voy a defenderme señor Soun. — dijo Ranma estirando los brazos esperándolo.

— ¡Eso no va a detenerme! — dijo Soun dándole una patada en el costado. Ranma se ladeo, pero intentó mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Por Dios papá! — chillo Akane que intento ir a detenerlo, pero una persona la tomó del brazo.

— No. — susurro Genma. — Tal vez Ranma tenga razón, tal vez él tenga que hacer esto solo, solo déjalos.

Akane lo miró sin comprender, pero le pareció que a su tío Genma también le urgían las ganas de correr y detenerlos, pero esperaba que algo hiciera reaccionar a Soun.

Por su lado Soun ahora lanzo golpes que dieron de lleno a Ranma en el rostro, uno de ellos le cortó el pómulo, pero el chico seguía sin reaccionar.

— ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?! — pregunto Soun sintiéndose frustrado.

Ranma hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse caer y mantenerse de pie frente a Soun.

— Nada…nada de lo que usted pueda hacerme. — dijo Ranma con algo de dificultad. — Se compara con el dolor…con el dolor que hice pasar a Akane.

Soun escucho sus palabras, pero dudo por un segundo.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! — dijo Soun volviendo a saltar para golpear al chico ahora de lleno en la nariz. — ¡No tienes idea! ¡Idea de lo que ha llorado sola en su habitación…desde que se fue de tu apartamento… ¿QUE LE HICISTE?

Ranma retrocedió dos pasos más y cayó de rodillas frente al señor Soun con la nariz chorreando sangre.

— Señor…señor Soun cof, cof…por un momento…por un breve momento…olvide…olvide cuánto amaba a su hija. — susurró Ranma con dificultad. — Eso…eso le hice.

— ¡Ranma por favor! — dijo Akane entre lágrimas. — ¡Papá ya basta!

Soun se acercó y lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que Ranma cayó de espaldas en el piso. Soun respiraba de manera agitada y miraba al chico sin comprender porque a esas alturas todavía no había levantado las manos para siquiera cubrirse y en ese momento Ranma comenzó a llorar frente a él.

— Yo…yo le falle señor Soun. — susurró Ranma con los dientes manchados de sangre mientras Soun lo miraba horrorizado. — Le falle…a usted…y le falle a Akane…y no sé…no sé cómo enmendar mis errores…solo se…solo que puedo prometerle hoy…hoy y ahora que…amó a su hija…y jamás…jamás volveré a dejarla sola…es todo…es todo lo que puedo hacer. Porque usted…usted es como otro padre para mi…y fallarle…fallarle después de…todo lo que usted me ha dado…eso…no tiene perdón.

Soun levantó el brazo, pero luego pensó que si seguía podría terminar matando al chico, ese chico que también había sido como su hijo, que había cuidado y protegido su casa durante tanto tiempo, y que en incontables ocasiones había cuidado de Akane como nadie. Por un segundo vio al joven Ranma de dieciséis años que había llegado a su casa escuálido, mal alimentado y desaliñado, luego volvió a ver al hombre que ahora tenía frente a él, con el pómulo inflamado, la nariz rota, y los labios también, y se arrepintió de cada uno de los golpes que le dio.

"**PUM"**

Genma pensó que Soun nunca se iba a detener de golpear a Ranma y corrió a toda velocidad para apartarlo de su hijo. Una vez estuvo sobre Soun el hombre lo golpeó dos veces.

— ¡Eres un maldito viejo abusivo! — bramo Genma mientras golpeaba a Soun una tercera vez.

— ¡Tío Genma ya basta! — chillo Akane jalandolo del gi para separarlo de su padre.

— Papá…por favor. — le rogó Ranma en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

Genma vio el sufrimiento en el rostro de Akane y luego el golpeado rostro de su hijo y se apartó de Soun para ayudar a su hijo a ponerse de pie junto con Akane.

— Nunca volveremos a esta casa. — dijo Genma. — El estilo libre puede quedarse sin heredero por lo que a mí respecta, y este hombre jamás se acercara a mi o a mi familia.

— ¡Eres una alimaña, un bebedor y un abusivo! — dijo Soun poniéndose de pie. Tenía el pómulo inflamado y el labio roto debido a los golpes de Genma. — ¡Te aprovechabas de tu hijo para buscar a quien estafar y el último tonto que cayó en tus trampas fui yo! ¡Maldito bastardo!

— ¡Tú hacías lo mismo con tus hijas! — se defendió Genma. — ¡Lo cual es más cruel y bajo!

— ¡YA BASTA! — grito Akane mientras ayudaba a Ranma a mantenerse de pie. — ¡Ya dijeron suficiente! Papa…lo que hiciste hoy…te desconozco por completo.

Acto seguido la chica se fue ayudando a Ranma a caminar mientras Soun y Genma se quedaron de pie viéndose con odio.

— Adiós Soun Tendo. — dijo Genma. — Ojalá te pudras en el infierno.

— Tendrás un lugar a mi lado Genma Saotome. — dijo Soun con rabia. — De eso estoy seguro.

Genma se dio la vuelta y se fue del jardín, por su lado Soun se quedó de pie unos segundos para luego caer de rodillas y unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejías. Las hojas del árbol de cerezo se movieron y el hombre pudo ver su reflejo en el estanque, avergonzado vio su rostro golpeado sin poder reconocer al hombre que una vez fue.

— Lo siento tanto…hijos míos. — susurro el hombre mientras se tapa el rostro con las manos.

**Un amigo fiel. FINAL**

Tofu detuvo su auto detrás del auto de Kuno, apago el motor y luego se giró para ver a sus dos hijos.

— Bien chicos. — dijo Tofu viendo a ambos niños que miraban hacia el exterior a través de las ventanas.

— Itsuki, Ayari. — les llamó la atención a ambos.

Ambos niños, un niño y una niña de más o menos la misma edad voltearon a verlo con el ánimo bastante bajo y asintieron un poco tristes.

— Lo sentimos papa. — dijo Itsuki con la voz apagada.

— No se preocupen. Solo recuerden…tienen que ser fuertes y abrazar a su mama con fuerza apenas la vean. — les tranquilizo Tofu.

— Eso haremos. — respondió Ayari tomando la mano de su hermano.

Se arreglaron las ropas antes de bajar del auto. Tofu tomó la bolsa con un cambio de ropa para su esposa del asiento del copiloto y salió del auto.

Volteo a ver hacia la entrada y vio que Kuno, Nodoka y el pequeño Hiroki estaban afuera del gran portón.

— ¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué no han entrado? — se preguntó el hombre. — Vengan chicos.

Camino con sus dos hijos hasta llegar a la entrada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está todo listo? — pregunto Tofu al llegar a la par de Nodoka.

— Tofu que bueno que llegaste. — dijo Nodoka aliviada. — ¡Itsuki! ¡Ayari!

La mujer se acercó y ambos niños la abrazaron con cariño.

— Hay un gran panel de metal tapando la entrada. — dijo Kuno extrañado. — Parece de acero inoxidable o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto Tofu acercándose al portón, lo abrió de par en par y en efecto un gran panel tapa la entrada. — ¡Pero qué Diablos!

Por su lado Nodoka se miraba bastante tranquila y hablaba animadamente con los niños.

— ¿Y han practicado? — preguntó la mujer mientras limpiaba el vestido de la niña.

— No hemos tenido mucho tiempo abuela Nodoka. — dijo Ayari con algo de pena. — Estamos en temporada de exámenes y en serio quiero sacar buenas notas.

— Oh bueno no es tan importante. — dijo Nodoka quitándole algo de importancia al colegio. — Siempre puedes ser una buena ama de casa, pero es tu decisión cariño…es tu decisión. ¿Y tu Itsuki?

— Yo…bueno la verdad…papá no ha tenido tiempo de ayudarme. — dijo Itsuki bastante nervioso. — Y Ayari siempre ha sido mejor que yo en las artes marciales.

— Niños el tiempo se acaba. — dijo la mujer algo decepcionada. — Recuerden que pueden hacerlo mejor.

Kuno miro a Nodoka algo extrañado por la tranquila que estaba y también porque no le gustaba lo insistente que era con hacer que los niños se aficionaran a las artes marciales, es por eso que no se había separada de Hiroki desde que la habían visto ahí de pie.

— No tenemos la menor idea de cómo llegó eso ahí. — dijo Kuno extrañado mientras agarraba a su hijo por los hombros.

— ¿Y las chicas? ¿Ya las llamaron? ¿Ya les avisaron? — pregunto Tofu analizando el panel más de cerca para luego alejarse.

— He llamado a Nabiki, Akane incluso a Ranma, pero ninguno contesta. — dijo Kuno sacando su teléfono una vez más. — Además eso no es todo, mira las ventanas.

Tofu se hizo a un lado y volteo a ver los ventanales desde ahí, todos presentaban un gran panel de metal igual al del portón.

— Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí. — susurro Tofu antes de sacar su celular y marcar el número de su esposa. El teléfono repicó varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta. — ¿Por qué no contesta? Por todos los cielos.

— Pensaba saltar el muro para ver qué estaba pasando, pero creo que estos paneles están en todos lados. — mencionó Kuno.

— No pierdes nada con intentar. — sugirió Nodoka mientras abrazaba a los hijos de Kasumi.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? — pregunto Tofu.

— Sí, qué más da. — respondió Kuno quitándose el saco para dárselo al hombre.

Kuno se limpió las manos y saltó para agarrarse del borde del muro, ya no era tan atlético como antes pues hacía poco ejercicio debido al trabajo, pero aún tenía mucha elasticidad. Comenzó a escalar el muro y se apoyó en el borde.

"**Buuup"**

El sonido de la sirena de una patrullo llamó su atención. Kuno volteo a ver y dos autos patrullas se detuvieron en la calle frente a ellos. Los oficiales se bajaron y uno se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué está pasando señores? — preguntó el oficial. — ¿Se les olvidaron las llaves?

— Señor oficial esta es la casa de mi suegro. — dijo Tofu preocupado. — Y algo extraño está pasando.

— ¿Podría hacerme el favor de bajarse de ahí? — le ordenó el oficial a Kuno. El hombre levantó las manos en son de paz y acato la orden del oficial inmediatamente.

— ¡Papá tengo miedo! — dijo Hiroki. Kuno se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarlo.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien. — dijo Kuno mientras se alejaba un poco y dejaba pasar a los oficiales que comenzaron a examinar el portón.

— Agente parece que el sistema se activó en esta casa. — dijo uno de los oficiales.

— Son los mismos paneles que la casa de masajes. — dijo el otro.

— ¡Mierda! — susurro el oficial frente a Tofu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se refieren? — pregunto Tofu alarmado.

El agente se alejó y se acercó a su patrulla para hablar por un radio.

— Necesito que me comuniquen con el capitán. — dijo el agente.

— ¡Explíqueme qué está pasando! — le exigió Tofu acercándose a la patrulla.

— "_El capitán está en la otra línea"_ — dijo una mujer luego se escuchó la voz de hombre. — _"Agente Akito, ¿Qué está pasando?"_

— Señor el sistema de seguridad en esta casa se activó. — dijo al agente en tono preocupado.

Kuno llevó a Hiroki a donde estaba Nodoka con los dos hijos de Tofu y luego se acercó también a la patrulla pues la reacción alarmante del oficial no le gustó para nada.

— "_¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cómo diablos pasó eso?"_ — preguntó el capitán.

— No lo sé. — dijo el agente. — Cuando llegamos estaban unas personas afuera y dicen que… Disculpen, ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

— ¡Si! ¡Mi esposa, y mis tres cuñados! — dijo rápidamente Tofu.

— Capitán parece que hay gente adentro… y tal vez lo activaron por error. — dijo el oficial. — Tienen que mandar a un equipo más grande, y varias ambulancias…puede que haya bajas civiles.

Tofu y Kuno intercambiaron una mirada de terror al escuchar al oficial decir eso.

**…*…**

— ¡Él lo mató! ¡Él lo mató! ¡El…el…! — Nabiki lloraba con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a Ranma dolida por esa horrible revelación.

Ranma la abrazaba mientras le sobaba la cabeza intentando consolarla.

— Como…. ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto el chico consternado por las palabras de su cuñada.

— El…lo escribió…lo detallo todo… ¡En se maldito diario! — respondió Nabiki señalando el libro que estaba en la mesa.

Ranma vio el libro que él mismo había sacado del altar donde estaba la pata de panda disecada y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que seguramente era la garra de su padre. Y se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin que él las pudiera controlar, Nabiki seguía llorando sin control en sus brazos.

Soun lo había hecho, no podía creerlo, había matado a su padre, es por eso que no había vuelto y no iba a volver, sin importar si había heredero o no, si su familia al fin se había perdonado o no. Y recordó las palabras de Soun cuando lo vio por última vez _"__¡QUEMALO! ¡QUEMALO RANMA! ¡QUEMALO TODO! ¡QUE NO QUEDE PIEDRA SOBRE PIEDRA! ¡DEJALO QUE SE VUELVA CENIZAS Y TIRAME AL FUEGO!" _Estaba arrepentido de su error, pero eso no cambiaba que lo había cometido, el odio comenzaba a apoderarse de cuerpo, pero no había nada que hacer, no había a quien acusar o hacer pagar el precio por la vida de su padre, pues Soun ya descansaba en una morgue en el hospital central.

Soun ya le había quitado a su padre, pero no le quitaría nada más, ni a Akane, ni ha Kasumi, ni a Nabiki, ni su propia vida.

— Tenemos que salir de este maldito lugar. — susurró Ranma con rabia. — Y a pesar de lo mucho que estoy odiando a tu padre en este momento, haremos de su última voluntad una realidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Nabiki secándose las lágrimas.

— Vamos a quemar esta maldita casa. — respondió Ranma decidido.

Nabiki lo vio sorprendida, pero al instante estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición de su cuñado y asintió lentamente a sus palabras.

— Ahora por favor Nabiki tienes que controlarte. — dijo Ranma. — Tenemos que curarte ese brazo y buscar cómo salir de aquí.

— Bien, bien. — acepto Nabiki.

Ranma la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a la silla cerca de la mesa, luego cogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y otra silla y se sentó frente a ella.

— Bien esto va a doler un poco. — dijo Ranma comenzando a remojar un par de algodones con alcohol.

Nabiki permanecía con la mirada perdido y apenas se inmuto cuando Ranma coloco los algodones sobre la herida. Ranma se preocupó un pues al parecer la chica todavía divagaba en su mente pensando en los horrores que había cometido su padre. Tuvo pesar con por la chica, a pesar de que él había perdido a su padre a manos de Soun, una parte de él había aceptado que tal vez ya no iba a volver, pero ahora Nabiki tenía que aceptar que su padre era un asesino, y lidiar con esa imagen podría afectarle de manera terrible.

— Nabiki por favor. — dijo Ranma. — Dime algo, insúltame por lo menos.

Nabiki soltó lo que pareció ser una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Ranma pensó en qué hacer para ayudarla así que decidió que tal vez hablar sobre algo diferente podría ayudarla. Saco el hilo quirúrgico y una aguja y comenzó cerrar la herida de la mujer.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó Nabiki del dolor mientras Ranma intentaba coserle la herida que tenía en el brazo.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó el chico. — Akane sería más amable haciendo la sutura, a mí me cuesta mover la muñeca de manera más suave.

— Está bien…solo…solo ve más lento. — le sugirió Nabiki.

— De acuerdo. — dijo Ranma que ya iba a la mitad de su labor. — ¿Y sobre ese diario? ¿Lo leíste todo?

— Gran parte de él. — dijo Nabiki viendo el diario sobre la mesa. — No pude seguir más luego de comenzar a leer como detallaba los horribles planes que tenía para con la casa y lo que quería hacer con…las personas…

— Entiendo. — dijo Ranma con pesar. — Yo…yo no sé qué pensar digo…tu papá tenía muchos problemas, pero llegar hasta estos límites…me parece imposible de creer todavía.

— ¿Piensas leerlo? — preguntó Nabiki pensando que tal vez no era buena idea. — O prefieres que te lo cuente.

— Tal vez…tal vez sea mejor que yo le eche un vistazo luego. — dijo Ranma soltando un hondo suspiro. — Tengo que cerrar ese capítulo yo solo.

— Como quieras. — dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bien, ya está listo. — dijo Ranma cortando el hilo para luego comenzar a vendar el brazo de Nabiki hasta dejarlo bien cubierto y limpio. — Ahora hay que buscar una salida de este maldito lugar y buscar a tus hermanas.

Ranma se levantó mientras Nabiki examinaba su venda.

— Bien, entonces decías que este es un cuarto de operaciones. — dijo Ranma viendo la habitación frente a él.

— Si, esas pantallas corresponden a diferentes cámaras que hay posicionadas en toda la casa y si mal no recuerdo hay otras cuatro cámaras en una especie bunker clandestino que tiene bajo el dojo. — dijo Nabiki abriendo el libro y enseñándole a Ranma unos bocetos.

— ¿Crees que tus hermanas están ahí? — pregunto Ranma pensando que tal vez ese lugar sería más seguro.

— Solo si activamos las cámaras lo sabremos. — dijo Nabiki. — No sé si ese lugar tiene armas, al menos el diario no lo menciona.

— Mierda. — susurró Ranma. — Entonces él lo controlaba todo desde aquí.

— Si, es por eso que este ducto pasaba por el cuarto de papá, había otra entrada secreta al ducto, por la cual nosotros no pasamos, pero que igual daba a esta habitación. — explicó Nabiki.

— Entonces si alguien entraba a casa con malas intenciones, el activaba el sistema de seguridad y luego por el pasadizo del ducto entraba a este cuarto de pánico. — dijo Ranma. — ¿Por qué están apagadas? ¿Cómo las encendemos?

— Por eso. — respondió Nabiki señalando el panel con los números. — Es un sistema de seguridad con código, si introducimos el código podemos hacernos con el control de todas las cámaras, las armas y la casa.

— ¿Y apagarlas si queremos? — pregunto Ranma.

— Exacto. — respondió Nabiki. — Papá contrató a una especie de traficante especialista en sistemas de seguridad ilegales, él fue el que le ayudó a poner gran parte de las armas, aunque lo hizo de una manera bastante astuta, pues evitaba estar en la casa cuando el hombre venía a hacer su trabajo, siempre lo hacía los días de semana, y el búnker lo cabo el mismo, las construcciones adicionales las hizo con diferentes contratistas para que ninguno hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

— ¿Y cómo pagó por todo esto? — se preguntó Ranma intentando comprender cómo pudo Soun llevar a cabo todo sin ser descubierto.

— Kasumi nos mencionó algo de retiros de dinero constantes de su cuenta durante bastantes meses. — dijo Nabiki recordando la conversación que tuvieron la mañana anterior.

— Las transacciones extrañas que hacía de su cuenta. — dijo Ranma pensativo. — Akane me menciono algo de eso ayer.

— Si, lo hacía para pagar a plazos algunas de las construcciones. — dijo Nabiki. — Papa fue muy astuto, tanto que me aterra.

— Bien, tenemos que averiguar ese código. — dijo Ranma tomando el diario.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres leer eso? — preguntó Nabiki viendo el libro como si fuera la cosa más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra.

— No tengo otra opción. — dijo Ranma viendo el libro en sus manos.

**…*…**

Akane y Kasumi ayudaron a Ryoga a salir de la celda y lo colocaron en suelo para que se apoyara sobre los barrotes de la misma.

— Bien Ryoga. — dijo Akane intentando serenarse. — ¿Sabes de alguna otra salida aparte de las escaleras?

Ryoga negó con la cabeza con pesar.

— Rayos. — dijo Akane soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí Akane? — pregunto Kasumi. — Tengo miedo que Tofu y los niños vengan y se encuentren con alguna cosa horrible que les haga daño.

— ¿Crees que esas armas estén por toda la casa? — preguntó Akane pensando en Ranma y Nabiki.

— Es probable. — respondió Kasumi. — Ojalá que Ranma y Nabiki estén bien.

— Rama…está... — pregunto Ryoga.

— Si, se quedó en la casa con Nabiki. — respondió Akane comprendiendo lo que quería saber el chico.

— Ay…armuas…arreba. — dijo Ryoga con dificultad.

— ¡Diablos! — dijo Akane dando un golpe al piso. — ¡Esto se pone peor a cada segundo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes y encontrar a los chicos!

— Roaaaaar. — rugió el "hombre panda" atrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon a verlo y Akane sintió pesar nuevamente por esa persona. Ryoga se levantó con dificultad y tomó una piedra del suelo.

— ¿Ryoga qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Akane ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. — No te esfuerces.

El chico se separó y con las manos le indicó que estaría bien. Luego avanzó a la celda de la bestia y con la roca golpeó el candado.

"**Bang"**

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡¿Estás loco?! — preguntó Akane acercándose para detenerlo.

— Es…amicable. — respondió Ryoga con dificultad. —…pour…favor.

Akane miró a Kasumi la cual se encogió de hombros.

— Habrá que creerle. — le dijo Kasumi. — Estuvo atrapado con el mucho tiempo.

"**Bang, bang, bang"**

"**Paf"**

El candado cayó el piso y Ryoga luego abrió la celda, ese extraño panda convertido salto sobre él y comenzó como a abrazarlo luego volteo a ver a Akane y Kasumi y corrió a meterse en el túnel.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — preguntó Akane viendo esa escena extrañada.

Ryoga señaló el túnel y el panda los estaba esperando, cuando voltearon a verlo, este movió la cabeza y como indicando que lo siguieran.

Kasumi y Akane intercambiaron una mirada rápida, pero ningún de las dos sabía que rayos más hacer entonces decidieron seguir al panda.

— ¿Puedes andar? — preguntó Akane avanzando mientras volteaba a ver a Ryoga.

El chico le indico que siguiera y no se preocupara. Akane alumbro el camino con su teléfono y se metieron al túnel y al salir vieron que la bestia corría hacia el área de juegos de pandas,

— No es momento para jugar. — dijo Kasumi pensando que quería divertirse en ese lugar.

Pero luego paso de la largo y se paró cerca del pequeño río. Akane alumbro donde estaba de pie el "Panda" y noto que había una rejilla por donde salía el agua.

— Todavía conserva algo de su humanidad. — susurro Kasumi con pesar. — Entendió que buscabas una salida.

— No había visto eso antes. — dijo Akane acercándose junto con Kasumi y seguida de cerca por Ryoga. — Supongo que podría caber por ahí.

— ¿Estás segura? — le pregunto Kasumi preocupada.

— Soy la única. — respondió Akane acercándose a la rejilla para jalarla. — Que puede hacerlo…aough…rayos está mojada, sostén el teléfono por favor.

Akane le entregó el teléfono a su hermana y se secó las manos en el pantalón, Ryoga se arrodillo y le dijo con los dedos que lo jalarían a la cuenta de tres.

— ¿Puedes hacer fuerza? — pregunto Akane. — Estas muy débil.

Ryoga se limitó a verla serio y asintió.

— Esta bien. — dijo Akane. — No he dicho nada. Una, dos, tres…aough…vamooooos!

"**Crack"**

La rejilla cedió y ambos chicos cayeron sobre sus traseros.

— ¿Seguro no sabes a dónde va esto? — preguntó Akane viendo al hombre panda. Este se limitó a verla sin decir nada más y se dio la vuelta para esconderse detrás de Ryoga.

— Tengo miedo Akane, mejor busquemos otra manera. — dijo Kasumi acercándose a su hermana.

— No tenemos opción Kasumi. — le dijo Akane estirando la mano para tomar el celular. — Veré a donde da este ducto, y si logro avanzar un par de metros tal vez tenga señal. Soy la única que puede hacerlo, Ryoga no puede hablar por teléfono y tu estás herida, así que no tenemos otra opción.

— ¿Y si hay más trampas ahí arriba? — pregunto Kasumi.

— No tenemos forma de saberlo. — respondió Akane encogiéndose de hombros. — El tiempo juega en nuestra contra, Kuno, Tofu, tía Nodoka y los niños podrían venir y sería muy peligroso si no les advertimos, sin mencionar que Ranma y Nabiki también podrían estar en aprietos.

Kasumi se miraba consternada, pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Le abrazó con fuerza y le sobo el cabello con cariño.

— Cuídate, por favor. — le susurro la mujer cerca de su oído.

— Lo haré. — le dijo Akane. — Ryoga cuida a mi hermana por favor.

El chico asintió solemnemente y la miro decidido.

— Confió en ti. — dijo Akane sonriendo con cariño. — Si no regreso en unos treinta minutos, busquen otra salida.

— Pero Akane…— quiso decir algo Kasumi.

— Puede significar que alguna trampa me venció. — dijo Akane clara de su situación. — Por favor Kasumi, tenemos que aceptar que algo así puede pasar, pero tus hijos necesitan a su madre. Así que tienes que salir de aquí como sea.

La mujer quería protestar, pero Ryoga, la puso la mano en el hombro.

— Yo…la bhuscari…— dijo el chico.

— Gracias Ryoga. — dijo Kasumi aceptando la palabra del chico.

— Busquen otra salida. — insistió Akane. — Por favor Ryoga.

El chico asintió de mala gana mientras Akane se agachaba y se metía para gatear dentro del ducto.

El ducto estaba húmedo y para su fortuna no era muy empinado, así que ella podía avanzar fácilmente a través de el sin resbalar debido a la humedad. Avanzó unos veinte metros hasta que llegó a una parte donde el ducto estaba completamente vertical, la chica se detuvo y saco su celular de su bolsillo trasero para iluminar hacia arriba. Había al menos unos diez metros de ducto y luego giraba a la derecha.

— Bien, aquí vamos. — susurro Akane guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Puso las manos en los lados del ducto donde no corría el agua y comenzó a avanzar apoyando su peso sobre las paredes del ducto y rezando no resbalarse. — Rayos…vamos…vamos….

La chica avanzaba con dificultad pues se resbalaba de a poco, pero ella no pensaba rendirse.

— No puedes parar…no ahora. — se dijo así misma cuando iba por la mitad.

Ya le faltaban solo un par de metros cuando.

"**Yappappaa yappappa ii-shan-ten**"

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar lo cual significaba que la señal le estaba llegando. Se distrajo por un segundo volteando hacia abajo al asustarse por el sonido y se resbaló unos segundos.

— ¡Mierda! — susurro sintiendo como se iba para abajo, agarro fuerzas de donde pudo y su impulso hacia arriba quedando agarrada del borde del ducto con una mano. — ¡Ah! Estuvo cerca.

Akane se agarró con su otra mano y comenzó a trepar el borde del ducto hasta que estuvo al fin arriba. Siguió gateando mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo trasero. Checo rápidamente y la llamada perdida era de _"Hiroyuki"_ su compañero del hospital y al parecer tenía varias llamadas perdidas y unas veinticinco eran de él.

La chica se fijó en la parte de arriba en la pantalla de su teléfono y al parecer estaba bastante cerca de superficie pues la señal llegaba algo débil, pero era suficiente para que una llamada entrara o saliera.

Se disponía a llamar a la policía cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

— ¡Hiroyuki! ¡Gracias al cielo! — dijo la mujer aliviada.

— ¡Akane por fin! ¡Yuka me informo lo de tu padre lo siento tanto! — dijo el hombre con un tono extraño, parecía apenado, pero no por la muerte de su padre, sino que estaba más bien avergonzado, pues notaba un deje de emoción en su voz.

— ¡Gracias, pero escúchame…—

— ¡No escúchame tú a mí! — le interrumpió el hombre. — ¡Sé que es un mal momento, pero la razón de todas mis llamadas no es por el…digo si es cincuenta por ciento por el…bueno es más bien un veinte por ciento por él y más por…

— ¡HIROYUKI! — grito Akane desesperada porque no entendía los desvaríos del hombre.

— ¡Estás embarazada! — chillo alegre el hombre.

— ¡Augh! — Akane se había quedado sin palabras, lo que le había dicho el hombre la había dejado muda, sentía que todo se detenía en su interior, el aire se había ido de la faz de la tierra, y todo parecía tan lejano, las armas, el hombre convertido en panda que su padre había operado, esa mazmorra de pesadillas, su hermana herida, su amigo herido, la pelea con Ranma y la muerte de su padre.

— ¡Tú y Ranma van a ser padres cariño! — dijo el hombre sin ocultar su felicidad. — ¡Sé que no es un buen momento, pero me hace tan feliz! ¡¿Akane?! ¡¿Akane estás ahí? ¡Di algo por Dios santo!

**…*…**

**_15 de agosto_**

**_Me arrepiento todas las noches de ese día, Akane dice que no me guarda ningún rencor, aunque fue muy arisca al inicio, y Ranma, oh pobre muchacho, bese sus manos tantas veces, él insistió en que no tenía porqué hacer eso, pero no fue fácil. El me conto que su padre insistió en no venir, y mencionó que se había ido de viaje ese mismo día._**

**_Genma siempre fue un hombre más orgulloso que yo, pero esto, esto es algo que no esperaba de él, pensé que estaría dispuesto a seguir adelante, y no darme la espalda de esta manera, no sé qué pensar. Después de haberle dado la mano cuando más lo necesito, después de haberlo ayudado durante tanto tiempo, él se atreve a…bueno será mejor que deje de pensar en esto. Creo que se empieza por algo, y Ranma y Akane aceptaron seguir adelante, sé que pronto cerraremos este capítulo._**

**_Ranma y Akane se ven felices, y eso me hace feliz a mí también, sé que pronto veremos crecer el todo vale en lo más alto. Ranma ganó el torneo regional y ahora se medirá contra los mejores del país._**

Ranma recordó ese día que llego a casa de sus padres y le mencionó que el señor Soun quería disculparse con ellos, él le insistió a su padre que era lo mejor, pero el no quiso ir, y encima se puso a meter cosas dentro de una mochila mientras decía que se iba a de viaje y que ya pronto volvería para hablar con ellos, pero que mantendría su palabra de no visitar la casa de Soun nunca más. Esa fue la última vez que Ranma lo vio en vida.

**_01 de noviembre_**

**_Según me informo un antiguo compañero Genma está por la Región de Hokkaido, tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que hablar con él, he cometido un error y tenemos que resolverlo. Tenemos más tiempo a nuestras espaldas que delante de nosotros, mi amistad con él no puede terminar así, después de la muerte de Naoko él fue un gran apoyo, es el mejor amigo que me queda. Y no solo por el bien de él y mío, sino por el bien del futuro heredero del todo vale._**

**_Voy a viajar dentro de unas semanas para buscarle por esa región, recuerdo una antigua montaña en esa isla donde solíamos pasar los veranos con el maestro. Sé que podemos resolverlo, sé que entrara en razón._**

Seguro el señor Soun hizo ese viaje durante la semana. Pues si lo hubiera hecho un fin de semana sus hijas lo hubieran notado, él nunca le informo a Ranma que sabía del paradero de su padre, porque si lo hubiera hecho Ranma se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarlo. Otra cosa que estaba notando es que el señor Soun quería solo hablar con su papá, disculparse y convencerlo de recuperar su amistad para que regresara, no tenía malas intenciones, al menos no inicialmente. Que fácil hubiera sido todo si tan solo el señor Soun no hubiera querido resolver todo el solo.

**_18 de noviembre_**

**_Lo encontré, aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo en esta cabaña, no sé qué hora es, no sé qué día es, no se tengo idea de cómo pudo pasar…o sí._**

**_Su sangre está en mis manos, todavía no puedo creerlo, llevo tres días dentro de esta cabaña, sin comer, sin dormir, sin saber qué hacer, él…él dijo muchas cosas feas, o eso creo, la verdad es que apenas lo vi quise hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, pero él me dio la espalda… ¡COMENZÓ A IGNORARME DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE YO HE HECHO POR EL! DIJO QUE ESO ERA PASADO, QUE EL ME HABÍA HECHO UN MAYOR FAVOR AL PROMETER A RANMA CON MI HIJA, ME INSULTO A MI, INSULTO A MI FAMILIA. Cuando recobre la conciencia el yacía en el piso de la cabaña y mis manos estaban sobre ese cuchillo de mesa, cubierto de sangre, sus tripas, su mirada perdida, su mueca de horror, llevo tres días viendo su cuerpo en el piso sin moverme de esta esquina, está rígido, pálido y comienza a oler mal, no sé qué pasó…no sé qué pasó…perdí la razón, Dios perdóname por lo que he hecho, pero el…el me obligo._**

Ranma se detuvo, dejó de leer por un momento y miró hacia la ventana tapada por el panel. Paso de una manera horrible, su papá debió de haber sufrido mucho, y Soun…bueno Soun perdió la razón y eso indicaba todo lo que tenía saber, el padre de su paso era un psicópata asesino, podría odiarlo aún más pero no podía sucumbir a eso, no ese momento. Unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y observo nuevamente el pequeño mapa que estaba en el diario de Soun donde el hombre tuvo la dignidad de enterrar a su padre, y lo memorizo, se prometió que saldría de ahí y lo visitaría, tenía que darle una propia despedida, Soun no ganaría dos veces, no señor, él saldría de ahí.

Observó a Nabiki mientras la chica figuraba como salir de ahí con la combinación correcta en el panel de números, de cuando en cuando la chica se perdía y miraba al piso pensativa, estaba en conflicto, no podía concentrarse seguramente debido al shock de haber leído lo que él acaba de leer. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió hablar con ella sobre algo que también estaba matándolo por dentro.

— Nabiki. — le llamó el hombre sin levantarse de la esquina donde se encontraba agazapado leyendo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Si? ¿Lo resolviste? — preguntó la mujer volviendo a la realidad algo atropellada. — ¿Al fin vamos a salir de aquí?

— No. — respondió Ranma tragando duro antes de ver al piso. — Quiero…quiero contarte algo…

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Nabiki extrañada de la actitud algo cohibida que presentaba Ranma en ese momento.

— Es sobre tu hermana. — respondió Ranma ahora si levantando la vista. — Sobre nuestra pelea de ayer…te vi llegar cuando estábamos discutiendo en el hospital, sé que nos escuchaste.

— Ah…sobre eso. — dijo Nabiki recordando ese incomodo momento.

— Las cosas con Akane han ido bastante bien. — dijo Ranma recordando de hecho habían sido así. Desde que se habían decidido avanzar juntos y pasar página dejando atrás ese embarazo perdido, su relación había vuelto bastante a lo que era antes, donde se apoyaban, se demostraban cuanto se querían constantemente, incluso decidieron ir consultas para que Akane quedara embarazada pues todavía soñaban juntos con construir una familia. — Pero parece que eso solo era percepción mía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Nabiki sentándose para encararlo mejor.

— Lo que dijiste de…de engañar a Akane. — dijo Ranma recordando su conversación en el cuarto de Soun. — Debido a eso creo que Akane nunca quiso formar una familia conmigo. Ella…ella ha estado tomando pastillas anticonceptivas a escondidas para no quedar embarazada.

— ¿Espera de que diablos estás hablando? — preguntó Nabiki sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo su cuñado.

— Por eso discutimos ayer, descubrí las pastillas en su cajón. — respondió Ranma. — La interrogue y me lo confesó todo.

— ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! — dijo Nabiki en estado de shock.

— Créeme que me gustaría, pero es la verdad. — dijo Ranma mientras se miraba las manos con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? — preguntó Nabiki escéptica. — ¿Por qué en este momento?

— Llevo con esto desde ayer…no he podido hablar con nadie sobre ello y…siento que me voy a volver loco. — respondió Ranma algo apenado.

Nabiki vio al chico y no parecía mentir, es más parecía bastante afectado hablando de la situación.

— Akane… ¿Cómo pudo? — se preguntó Nabiki apretando los puños con rabia.

— No lo sé. — dijo Ranma a secas pensando en la discusión que tuvo con Akane la noche anterior. — Pero…sabes que es lo gracioso…a la larga me siento algo aliviado.

— ¿Que? ¿Cómo así? — preguntó Nabiki sin poder comprenderlo.

— Esto de ser la gran estrella de las artes marciales, el genio del todo vale, la promesa que llevara a Japón a lo más alto en competiciones internacionales. Se metió en mi cabeza de una manera extraña, antes solo pensaba en hacer feliz a tu hermana sabes, tal vez de paso a nuestros padres cumpliendo su sueño de muchos años, pero de repente me vi al frente de un movimiento de personas que esperan grandes cosas de mi. — dijo Ranma mientras miraba hacia la venta pensativo. — Soy un idiota que apenas sabe cómo comportarse frente a los demás y por eso fue fácil conectar con Akane, porque ella lo sabe y no le importa, aparte que comparte la pasión por el todo vale conmigo, sabe que yo solo sé cómo pelear y que soy muy bueno en eso y no me apena decir que soy el mejor, pero…las artes marciales…es lo único que he aprendido toda mi vida, y estas son sobre control, control sobre tu cuerpo, sobre tu mente, sobre tu peso, sobre tu contrincante y todo lo que te rodea, un paso a un lado o te mueves al otro, un centímetro y aciertas un golpe, un salto preciso y esquivas otro…y luego me doy este golpe, este golpe que no esperaba, el gran Ranma Saotome no puede tener hijos, no puede…

Ranma se calló de golpe en intento controlar sus emociones. Respiro hondo antes de continuar, por su lado Nabiki lo miraba sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo miraba así de vulnerable, débil, sin su particular sonrisa socarrona o esos aires de presumido con los que siempre iba a todos lados. No, miraba a un hombre agazapado en esa esquina, golpeado y con miedo, miraba a un hombre de verdad.

— …embarazar a su esposa, los doctores dicen que no saben si hay algo malo conmigo, que todo parece estar en orden, pero intentamos, e intentamos, pastillas, comida, pero nada pasa, y eso era algo…sobre lo que no tenía control…y eso me estaba comiendo por dentro…me mataba todos los días el ver su rostro y no poder hacerla feliz…estaba luchando una batalla que no iba a ganar nunca. — concluyó el chico al fin.

— Fiiiiiuuu. — silbo Nabiki negando con la cabeza. — Era más fácil odiarte cuando pensaba que no tenías pensamientos tan complejos.

— Jajajajaja. — rio Ranma al comentario sorpresivo de su cuñada.

— Jajajajaja. — también río Nabiki. No sabía exactamente porqué, tal vez por miedo, por locura, o simplemente contagiada por el súbito arrebate genuino de alegría proveniente de su cuñado, como si ella también hubiera podido sentir ese gran peso desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Era una carcajada sincera, tan real como no las había tenido en mucho tiempo. Se sintió relajado al fin, en medio de ese infierno que estaban viviendo al fin pudo sacar eso de su pecho, y vino a ser con la persona menos pensada, con la que se llevaba como perros y gatos desde hacía mucho tiempo, una relación que parecía no tener arreglo y ahora estaban ahí confesándose los temores y traumas que cargaban desde mucho tiempo atrás. La vida era algo inesperada sin duda.

— ¿Y qué harán ahora? — preguntó Nabiki luego de ese extraño momento.

— No lo sé. Tal vez me iré del departamento. — dijo Ranma pensativo. — Necesito un tiempo para pensar que voy a hacer, o…que puedo hacer.

— Ya… ¿No la amas? — preguntó Nabiki.

— Todo lo contrario. — dijo Ranma al instante. — Es por eso que es más difícil. Aparte….

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Nabiki que no quería escuchar más malas noticias.

— Creo que tiene un amante. — dijo Ranma de golpe.

— ¡Wow! ¡Espera Ranma! — dijo Nabiki llevándose las manos al pecho. — ¡Por favor dame una noticia chocante a la vez! ¡Diablos!

— Lo siento. — dijo Ranma amagando una sonrisa apagada.

— ¡Es que…por Dios! ¡Mierda! — dijo Nabiki llevándose las manos a la cabeza. — ¡Son muchas cosas para procesar!

— Y tu estas tomándolo muy bien. — dijo Ranma al ver la reacción de Nabiki que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— Todo este tiempo estuve de su lado, la buena de Akane, la virginal, la amable, la fiel…no se… es como ver a un puto Greemlin transformarse. — dijo Nabiki haciendo referencia a esa antigua película. — Te odie sin razón alguna Ranma…por favor perdóname.

— No odies a tu hermana tampoco. — dijo Ranma. — Mi intención no es esa. Te cuento esto porque…porque aparte no sé si saldremos de aquí Nabiki. Y llevo todo el día con esto dentro del pecho que simplemente no me deja andar.

— Lo sé, lo entiendo…y te lo agradezco. — dijo Nabiki. — Pero Akane tiene que explicarme muchas cosas.

— Tal vez ella si quiera formar una familia con él…no lo sé. — dijo Ranma luego de pensarlo un poco. — Ya no tenemos dieciséis años Nabiki, no puedo correr detrás de Akane y golpear al tipo en la cara…al menos no esta vez.

— Sin mencionar que podrías meterte en problemas con la policía si lo matas. — dijo Nabiki analizando el escenario. — Podríamos perder patrocinadores.

— Nabikiiii. — dijo Ranma.

— Pero podríamos contratar a alguien y tal vez…— siguió elaborando la chica.

— Eres increíble. — dijo Ranma sonriendo con nostalgia.

**…*…**

— ¡Akane dime algo por todos los cielos! — dijo Hiroyuki que estaba preocupado. — Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes palabras, mi novio se comportó de la misma forma cuando se lo conté…y lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, pero es que era una noticia tan grande, y tú no contestabas las llamadas, y tenía que contárselo a alguien, entonces el justo me llamó cuando...

— Hi…hi…Hi…Hiroyuki. — susurro Akane mientras los labios le temblaban. — E…es… ¿Estás seguro?

— Los resultados de los exámenes de sangre me llegaron esta mañana. — dijo Hiroyuki. — No tengo duda alguna.

— Esto no puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando. — susurro Akane para sí misma. — Me voy a volver loca ¡MIERDA!

Akane golpeó el ducto con fuerza, maldiciendo su mala suerte, después de todo lo que estaba pasando, su pelea con Ranma y toda esa locura con su padre, ahora se enteraba que estaba embarazada. Estaba conflictuada pues sus lágrimas eran de alegría, pero todo lo que estaba pasando, eran demasiadas noticias en un solo segundo y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

— Pensé…pensé que estarías más feliz. — dijo Hiroyuki sorprendido por escuchar a Akane maldecir y sonar asustada en vez de alegre.

— ¡No sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé nada! ¡Hiroyuki! — lloro Akane desesperada. — ¡Estoy en una situación complicada y me vienes con esta noticia! ¡En este momento! ¡Una parte de mi…está muy feliz, pero me…

En ese momento Akane recordó su discusión con Ranma, sus problemas y todo lo que esto estaba acarreando.

— ¿Pero qué? — pregunto Hiroyuki sin poder comprender a la mujer.

— ¡Pero luego hablamos de eso! — dijo Akane. — ¡Por favor Hiroyuki estoy en una situación horrible en este momento! ¡Estoy atrapada una extraña mazmorra! ¡Llama a la policía en este momento y diles que vengan a la casa de mi padre en Nerima! ¡Mi hermana, un amigo y yo estamos atrapados en…

"**Fush"**

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — Akane grito pues debido a que avanzaba sin fijarse muy bien, se detuvo sobre una rejilla y esta cedió haciendo que cayera desde una gran altura.

"**Bang"**

"**Crack"**

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡MI BRAZO! ¡Aaaaaaaah! — Akane cayó en algo bastante blando y líquido, pero su brazo pegó sobre una superficie sólida haciendo que su brazo se disloco del área del hombro quedando completamente fuera de lugar. El dolor fue como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo pues fue tan intenso que durante un segundo sentía que perdía la conciencia y su mente divagaba sobre varias cosas. — ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Akane lloro de manera intensa casi quedándose sin aire, y debido a ese horrible accidente no noto dónde diablos estaba acostada. Intentó recuperarse y se arrastró con su único brazo bueno, cuando puso la mano sobre el suelo sintió un líquido extraño y caliente, así como unas cosas corriendo sobre sus manos.

Al sentir esto Akane volteó a ver hacia sus abajo y noto que estaba en un charco de sangre con varios gusanos recorriendo su mano, Akane aguanto las ganas de vomitar y quito la mano de inmediato, y fue cuando lo noto, había cabezas de hombres calvos, torsos, brazos, piernas y manos de varios cadáveres.

Horrorizada Akane se arrastró más rápidamente para salir de ahí, estaba cubierta de sangre, y otras secreciones en todo su cuerpo, se pegó a la pared y vio que estaba en un área circular, en centro estaba una fosa de cadáveres en descomposición y ella había pegado su brazo sobre uno de los bordes de la fosa.

— ¡Dios…por Dios…que esto acabe ya! — susurro la chica cerrando los ojos asustada a más no poder. — ¡Ranma! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Kasumi, Nabiki! ¡Por favor! ¡Ryoga…alguien!

Akane notó un gran panel de metal a su derecha y se arrastró con dolor, para luego comenzar a golpear el panel algo dedil pues comenzaba a perder la conciencia debido al dolor y todas esas fuertes impresiones tan seguidas.

— Por favor…por favor. — susurro la chica. —…Ranma…

**…*…**

El panda jugaba sobre un trozo de madera cerca del pequeño río artificial, Kasumi no podía ver algo sobre esa oscuridad, pero ella podía escuchar sus pasos.

Estaba sentada junto a Ryoga pegada a la pared de esa extraña recamara. A su lado Ryoga trabajaba en algo bastante animado.

— ¿Ryoga? — preguntó la mujer al escuchar su movimiento apresurado. — ¿Qué haces?

Ryoga no respondió y seguía moviéndose de aquí para allá hasta que se le iluminó el rostro. Al parecer estaba haciendo una pequeña fogata con algunos palos de bambú que no estaban húmedos.

— ¡Vaya! — dijo Kasumi sorprendida. — ¡Eres bastante hábil!

El chico esbozó una sonrisa que luego detuvo pues hizo una mueca de dolor debido a las heridas de sus labios.

— ¡Oh! — se quejó el chico.

— Pobrecillo. — dijo Kasumi con pesar. — Lo siento tanto Ryoga. No sé qué más decir, es que esto es tan…surreal. No puedo creer todavía muchas de las cosas que están pasando en este momento.

Kasumi se sentó más cerca de la fogata improvisada cerca de Ryoga y decidió soltar sus sentimientos.

— Hicimos todo lo que pudimos sabes. — confesó Kasumi recordando lo mucho que intentaron ayudar a su padre. — Lo apoyamos, nunca le dimos la espalda, sobre todo después de ese día que se peleó con Ranma, le dijimos que estuviera tranquilo, que se había equivocada pero que igual lo amábamos. Nunca…

Kasumi se cayó por un segundo pues unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos.

— Nunca vimos esto…nada de esto venir…la marcha del señor Genma…se quedó muy solo sabes. — dijo Kasumi recordando como su padre se apagó mucho después de quedarse solo en esa gran casa. — Luego de eso era difícil convivir con el…al menos para nuestros esposos, papa…insistía mucho con el todo vale y…a decir verdad Itsuki y Ayari no son muy fanáticos de las artes marciales, mientras que…bueno…Tofu y yo queríamos dejarlos ser lo que ellos quisieran eso hizo que papá…él…él no lo tomo muy bien…por el lado de Nabiki, su hijo nació con las mismas aptitudes que ella…ese niño…es demasiado listo para su propio bien…y tampoco gusta del arte…y luego pasó lo de Akane…su embarazo fallido…era la última esperanza de papa y cuando Ranma y ella pasaron por ese mal momento…él…se desesperó…y cometió errores pero esto…

Kasumi volteo a ver al hombre panda que corría sobre el río artificial.

— Esto no tiene perdón. — dijo Kasumi al fin. — Tanta fue su convicción por obtener o lograr su objetivo que no se detuvo a pensar…ni por un segundo…en nadie más que en él.

Ryoga saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo estiró a la mujer. Kasumi lo tomo algo dudosa y miró al chico para luego voltear a ver que era una cartera.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Kasumi abriéndola lentamente.

Kasumi vio rápidamente la identificación de un hombre calvo de unos cincuenta y cinco años, su nombre rezaba "_Hideo Akiyama_" y vivía en la zona central de Tokyo. Luego siguió viendo la cartera y había una foto algo antigua de una mujer junto al hombre, parados frente a puente, sonrientes, mientras dos niñas estaban bajo ellos, luego en otra foto algo más reciente salía el hombre sosteniendo a un bebé mientras sonreía con algo de emoción.

— ¿Esto es?... —

Ryoga señalo al panda y Kasumi volteo a ver al hombre panda.

— ¿El? — preguntó la mujer horrorizada. — ¡Por Dios!

Kasumi ya no pudo controlar sus lágrimas. Era un hombre con una familia, con hijas, nietas y una esposa, un hombre que no volverá a su antigua vida, un hombre cuya vida Soun había arruinado para siempre.

— ¿Por qué? Papa…el único monstruo aquí…eras tú. — susurro la chica llorando sobre la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

**…*…**

**_05 de junio 1995_**

**_Lo puedo hacer, claro que lo puedo hacer, lo puedo traer de vuelta, lo he leído, lo he estudiado. Solo necesito las instalaciones adecuadas y los especímenes adecuados. Puedo traerlo de vuelta en su forma de panda, necesito, que suban de peso, puedo transformar sus pies y brazos en garras, y la piel, la piel puede encontrarse en el mercado negro._**

**_Creo que todavía tengo contactos en algunos lugares para lograr todo lo que necesito. Sé que puedo traerlo devuelta, no voy a rendirme, los niños estarán felices cuando lo vean, nuestro amigo el panda va a volver, Genma va a volver._**

Ranma leía horrorizado y con algo de asco como Soun planeaba operar a sus víctimas para convertirlas en una copia del panda en el que su padre se transformaba con agua fría. Cortas huesos, cocer otros, poner tornillos, hacerles filo para volverlos garras, dañarles las cuerdas, coserles pelaje y un sinfín de horrores más que detallaba fielmente sobre ese diario.

**_Estuve cavando la mitad del día cuando ella llego, me descubrió a mitad de mis labores y no supe que hacer más que contarle la verdad. Siempre pensé que me odiaría, pero cuando se lo conté ella me abrazó y me dijo que lo entendería, llore sobre sus brazos mientras me decía que todo estaría bien, ella…_**

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y cerró el libro de golpe al leer el nombre de la mujer.

— Ranma. — le llamo Nabiki sacándolo rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Ranma volteo a verla desconfiada y se llevó el diario al pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Ranma poniéndose de pie.

— Escucho movimiento afuera. — dijo la chica pegándose al panel de metal. — Parece que hay gente.

**EH**

— Oficial por favor, tiene que decirme qué está pasando. — insistió Tofu luego que el agente paso casi diez minutos dando explicaciones y pidiendo refuerzos a través de su radio para que llegaran de inmediato a la zona. Tofu se fijó en el nombre del agente que estaba en la placa de la patrulla y lo llamo por su nombre. — Oficial Akito, mi esposa…parte de mi familia están ahí adentro, no sabemos qué está pasando, no contestan los teléfonos ni uno de ellos, no tenemos noticias, ni una palabra de ellos, por favor…dígame algo.

El agente lo vio no muy seguro y luego volteo a ver a Nodoka con los niños.

— Está bien le explicare. — acepto el agente Akito. — Pero solo síganme ustedes dos, que los niños se queden con la señora.

— Bien. Nodoka por favor. — le pidió Tofu. Kuno miro a Hiroki y lo pensó un segundo, pero no tenía otra opción y lo envió con Nodoka.

— Vayan, vayan. Yo cuido a los niños. — dijo la mujer estirando la mano para que Hiroki la tomara.

El agente comenzó a andar y Kuno junto a Tofu lo siguieron de cerca. Se detuvo unos diez metros cerca de la segunda patrulla.

— Verán, el día de ayer en un operativo capturamos a un importante traficante y contrabandista que operaba en varias zonas de Tokyo. — les explico Akito. — Él también se encargaban de poner unos extraños sistemas de seguridad en varios casinos y casas de masajes, y en el interrogatorio él nos informó que también lo hizo en hogares particulares.

— ¿Quiere decir que, instaló uno de esos sistemas aquí? — pregunto Tofu.

— ¿Qué tan extraños son esos sistemas? — pregunto Kuno. — Nabiki y yo somos dueños de una casa que instala sistemas de seguridad, cámaras, puertas fortificadas, cuartos de pánico, no hay nada peligroso en eso. ¿Por qué tanta alarma y tantos refuerzos?

— Estos no son sistemas normales. — dijo ahora Akito. — Más bien diría que son…letales, armas, trampas, seguridad de una manera agresiva. Sus familiares que están atrapados ahí adentro…podrían correr peligro, es más…no podría asegurar siquiera que estén vivos.

— ¿De qué rayos está hablando? — pregunto Tofu horrorizado. — ¿Quiere decir que pueden estar heridos o peor?

— Si…créanme señores he visto esos sistemas en acción. — dijo Akito sudando un poco. — Es una maldita casa de las pesadillas.

En la distancia dos agentes median el tamaño del muro y discutían animadamente. Akito miró sobre el hombro de Tofu y estuvo a punto de llamarles la atención cuando atónito observó a uno apoyarse sobre la rodilla del otro para saltar el muro.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Qué mierdas están haciendo?! — grito Akito. Tofu y Kuno voltearon a ver al momento que el otro agente le quitaba importancia. — ¡Tienen que guardar el perímetro!

— ¡No te preocupes solo vamos a ver cómo está el área por dentro! — dijo el segundo agente para saltar y agarrarse del muro y meterse adentro siguiendo al primer agente.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Idiotas! — grito Akito corriendo hacia ellos.

Una vez adentro los dos agentes se miraron decididos y avanzaron para examinar el hogar.

"**Click"**

"**Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom"**

Una parte del muro se destruyó, el oficial Akito salió catapultado hacia atrás mientras Tofu y Kuno se agacharon para luego correr, hacia Nodoka y los niños.

Pedazos de carne y sangre de los agentes salieron volando por los cielos cayendo por todos lados.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! — dijo el agente Akito con rabia.

Nodoka abrazaba a los niños con fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! — preguntó la mujer alarmada.

— ¡Creo que no es seguro quedarnos aquí! — dijo Tofu vamos alejarnos un poco de la casa.

— ¡Papa! ¡¿Mamá estará bien?! — pregunto Hiroki al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Si amigo! ¡Estoy seguro que sí! — dijo Kuno viendo a Tofu no muy seguro de sus palabras.

**EH**

"**Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom"**

Ranma y Nabiki escucharon la explosión cerca de ahí y se agarraron de la mesa pues la explosión hizo que la casa temblara por completo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando ahí afuera?! — preguntó Nabiki asustada.

— No tengo la menor idea. — respondió Ranma pensando en varias posibilidades. — Pero solo espero que esa explosión no sea nadie que conozcamos.

— ¡Por Dios Kuno! — rogo Nabiki elevando la vista el cielo. — ¡Esta vez no seas tan cabezota y quédate al lado de Hiroki!

— ¡Nabiki creo que hay que apresurarnos antes de que esto se vuelva un verdadero desastre! — le apremio Ranma mientras se enfocaban otra vez en el panel. — ¡Prueba con este número…

**…*…**

"**Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom"**

Ryoga, Kasumi y el hombre panda voltearon a ver hacia el techo de la recamara asustados pues todo tembló y el sonido vino directamente arriba de sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Kasumi.

Ryoga negó con la cabeza aceptando que no tenía ni idea.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! — pregunto Kasumi asustada. — ¡¿Por qué Akane no vuelve?!

Kasumi se levantó y se asomó al ducto.

**…*…**

"**Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom"**

Akane sintió toda la recamara temblar y se asustó unos segundos, pero luego pensó que tal vez ya estaban llegando las autoridades.

"**Bang, bang, bang"**

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Estoy aquí! — gritó la mujer pegándole al panel con la mano. — ¡Vengan rápido! ¡Ayuda!

"**Bang, bang, bang"**

Siguió golpeando con la esperanza de que llegaran a ella rápido.

**EH**

El coche patrulla se detuvo y el capitán Mikaeru salió hecho una furia de él.

— ¡Akito! — llamó el hombre buscando al agente entre varios oficiales.

Akito salió entre el tumulto de oficiales, con el uniforme sucio y rostro también, algo avergonzado y respirando de manera agitada.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! — pregunto Mikaeru. — ¿Qué pasó con esos agentes?

— Lo…lo siento capitán. — dijo Akito viendo al piso bastante nervioso. — Les…les ordene que guardaran perímetro, pero me desobedecieron, insistieron en ver el perímetro por dentro y bueno…ocurrió la explosión.

— ¿Sobrevivieron? — pregunto Mikaeru.

Akito negó con la cabeza y en ese momento noto que tenía un pedazo de carne en el hombro, el hombre rápidamente se quitó el pedazo del hombro bastante asustado.

— ¡Augh! Creo que eso responde mi pregunta más claramente. — dijo Mikaeru viendo el pedazo de carne en el piso. — Akito sígame, y ustedes dos también.

Mikaeru señaló a dos oficiales cerca de Akito los tres siguieron al capitán hasta una van que estaba cerca de ahí.

— Bien, ¿Qué sabemos de la casa? — pregunto Mikaeru abriendo un plano que mostraba el sistema eléctrico de la zona.

— Pertenece al señor Soun Tendo, buscamos reportes de él y hay un certificado de defunción de la madrugada del día de hoy. — dijo uno de los agentes.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Está muerto? — pregunto Mikaeru extrañado.

— Si, sufrió un ACV el día ayer y hoy tuvo un infarto fulminante. — respondió el agente. — Falleció en la madrugada.

— ¿Entonces quién diablos activo el sistema de seguridad? — pregunto Mikaeru viendo a Akito.

— Hay familiares del señor Soun ahí adentro. — respondió Akito rápidamente. — Asumimos de momento que ellos lo activaron por error, y ahora que nos enteramos que el señor Soun falleció tiene sentido que ellos hayan llegado a la casa para preparar su funeral tal vez y así…paso esto.

— Tiene sentido Akito. — dijo Mikaeru pensándolo bien. — Bien no vamos a cometer el mismo error que antes, vamos a apagar el sistema de seguridad inmediatamente…necesitamos un especialista de la compañía eléctrica para desconectar por completo la electricidad de la casa, el sistema se apagara y sacamos a la gente de ahí adentro, con sumo cuidado.

— ¡Bien Capitán! — dijeron los tres agentes al mismo tiempo.

**EH**

Ranma y Nabiki estuvieron probando varias fechas, el nacimiento de Akane, de Nabiki y por último el de Kasumi.

— Creo que debimos empezar con el de Kasumi. — dijo Ranma viendo como el panel brillaba en rojo negándoles el acceso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Nabiki con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tu y yo sabemos que amaba más a Kasumi que a nadie. — respondió Ranma.

— Eres un idiota. — susurro la mujer. — Bueno, solo nos queda una última cosa.

— ¿El día…de tu mama? — pregunto Ranma.

— Si…es lo primero que debimos haber probado, pero…ahora estoy más segura que nunca. — respondió Nabiki soltando un hondo suspiro.

Kasumi se acercó al panel y marco los números, y justo antes de marcar el último.

— Vamos papá. — susurro la mujer. — Sé que te volviste un maldito monstruo…ojalá no hayas perdido esta parte de tu humanidad.

"**Click"**

"**Blip, blip, blip"**

El panel brillo en verde y todas las pantallas comenzaron a encenderse frente a ellos.

— ¡Si! ¡Si, si siiiiii! — grito llena de alegría Nabiki para luego saltar y abrazar a Ranma.

El chico cerró los ojos aliviado y la levantó por los aires para dar la vuelta con ella felices que lo habían logrado. Luego la coloco en el piso y ambos se apresuraron a ver las pantallas. Nabiki se sentó en la silla mientras Ranma observaba atentamente detrás de ella.

— ¡Bien, bien, bien! — dijo Nabiki viendo las pantallas frente a ella. — ¡Ahora a apagar este maldito sistema de seguridad!

— ¡Primero fíjate en las pantallas! — le sugirió Ranma. — ¡Busca a las chicas!

— ¡Cierto, cierto! — dijo Nabiki viendo el panel frente a ella y buscando las indicaciones.

En una pantalla se podía ver la entrada de la casa, en otra el estanque, una de las pantallas estaba en negro, Ranma asumió que era de la habitación de Soun, luego en las otra se podía ver en el pasillo de los antiguos cuartos de las chicas, y otra en el baño, y por ultimo una de las pantallas mostraba el dojo.

— ¡No las veo en el dojo, no las veo! — dijo Ranma alarmado.

— Tranquilízate. — dijo Nabiki examinando el panel de cerca. — Tal vez no están ahí.

Nabiki tocó uno de los botones con un número "**_7_**" y la primera pantalla cambió a negro, el botón brillaba, pero dejó de brillar, Nabiki se fijó que uno de los botones decía **_"Light"_** estaba apagado, y decidió presionarlo, al instante lograron ver que una escalera en forma de espiral se mostraba en la pantalla frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Ranma sin reconocer ese lugar.

— Creo que es la mazmorra de papa. — respondió Nabiki.

— ¡No las veo! — dijo Ranma asustado.

— ¡Déjame buscar! — le dijo Nabiki algo molesta. — ¡Y no me grites en el oído!

Nabiki tocó otros números, **_"8", "9", "10"_** y se mostraron tres pantallas negras, al instante Nabiki presiono el botón "**_light" _**bajo cada uno de los números, iluminando las recamaras.

— ¡Ahí están! — dijo Ranma alegre al ver que había tres personas en una pantalla.

— ¿Espera? ¿Ese es Ryoga? — preguntó Nabiki extrañada.

— Y un panda. — susurró Ranma asumiendo que esa era una de las víctimas de Soun. — No veo a Akane, Nabiki, no la veo.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Akane donde diablos estas? — se preguntó Nabiki viendo el panel otra vez.

**…*…**

Kasumi, Ryoga y el hombre panda se asustaron al ver que varias lámparas se encendieron e iluminaron al fin la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — pregunto Kasumi asustada y poniéndose de pie.

— No…lhu sa…— dijo Ryoga viendo hacia todos lados. El único que encendía las luces era el señor Soun. — ¿Shoun?

— ¡Papá está muerto! — le respondió Kasumi. — ¡Es por eso que estamos aquí! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Kasumi volteó a ver hacia todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta.

**…*…**

Nabiki observó el panel de cerca y reconoció la palabra "**_Speaker_**" y lo presiono.

— ¡Kasumi! ¡Kasumi ¿Me oyes?! — preguntó Nabiki hablando a través del panel.

— ¡¿Nabiki?! — escucharon preguntar a la mujer al aire. — ¡¿Nabiki eres tú?! ¡Oh por Dios me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Ranma está contigo?! ¡¿No están heridos?!

— ¡Si! ¡Si, estamos bien! ¡Ranma está aquí conmigo! — respondió Nabiki. — ¡Estamos a salvo…por así decirlo!

— ¡¿Nabiki Qué es significa esto?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — pregunto Kasumi al aire sin saber hacia dónde ver.

— ¡Tenemos una ligera idea, pero es una historia muy larga! — respondió Nabiki honestamente. — ¡¿Dónde está Akane?!

— ¡Se metió a ese ducto! — dijo Kasumi al instante señalando el panel de la pared. Nabiki busco una palanca que había visto antes con la palabra "**_Zoom_**" y la movió para acercar la cámara al ducto. — ¡Estaba buscando una manera de salir de aquí! ¡Pero han pasado más de treinta minutos y no ha regresado!

Ranma soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones y sintió el terror recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¡Rayos! — maldijo Nabiki pues cuando encontraban una solución los problemas parecían no acabar. — ¡Quédense ahí! ¡No se muevan! ¡Vamos buscar una manera de sacarlos de ahí!

— ¡Está bien! — acepto Kasumi sintiéndose mucho mejor al escuchar que Nabiki y Ranma estaban a salvo. Sintió que había una luz al final del túnel y al fin podrían salir de esa pesadilla. — Y Nabiki.

— Si Kasumi. — respondió la mujer.

Kasumi se mordió los labios, pero decidió al fin decirlo.

— ¿Sabes lo que hizo papa? — preguntó la mujer con la cabeza baja.

Nabiki apretó el botón y por un segundo dudo en responder.

— Si…si sabemos lo que hizo. — respondió Nabiki en un tono apagado. — Por favor…aguanten un poco más…ya los sacaremos de ahí.

**…*…**

Nabiki comenzó a buscar más cosas en el panel y encontró una onceava cámara.

— ¿Qué será esto? — preguntó Nabiki viendo a Ranma.

La mujer apretó el botón y la pantalla se puso en negro y luego apretó el botón de **_"light"._**

Frente a ellos pudieron ver la horrible visión de lugar donde se encontraba Akane. Era una fosa con varios cadáveres putrefactos, Ranma y Nabiki pudieron ver cabezas cercenadas, torsos, manos y pies por todos lados.

Nabiki se llevó las manos a la boca e intento no vomitar, mientras que Ranma miró el lugar horrorizado hasta que ubicó a la chica.

Akane estaba pegada el panel y parecía que estaba dormida, pues se movió de golpe cuando la luz la iluminó la habitación. Estaba cubierta de sangre y su brazo derecho estaba en una extraña posición.

— ¿Qué es…esto? — preguntó Akane al aire. — ¿Quién está ahí?

— ¿Qué mierdas es esto? — susurro Nabiki al aire.

Ranma se apresuró y casi bota a Nabiki de la silla cuando se acercó al micrófono del panel.

— ¡Akane! ¡¿Akane estas bien?! — preguntó el hombre desesperado. — ¡¿Qué te paso?!

— ¡¿Ranma?! — pregunto la chica en un tono alegre. — ¡Estaba…estaba buscando una salida y caí del ducto! ¡Ranma por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Me disloque el brazo! ¡El dolor es horrible! ¡Este lugar es una pesadilla! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no puedo más!

La mujer comenzó a llorar algo aliviada al escuchar la voz de su esposo.

— ¡Estamos en eso Akane! ¡Por favor resiste un poco más! — dijo el hombre viendo con dolor a su esposa en esa horrible situación. — ¡Ya iré por ti! ¡Por favor Akane solo aguanta un poco más!

— ¡Está bien! — dijo Akane moviendo la cabeza y asintiendo. — ¡¿Nabiki está contigo?!

— ¡Si, estamos bien! — respondió Ranma. — ¡Está aquí conmigo! ¡Ambos estamos a salvo! ¡Ya iré por ti! ¡Solo resiste!

**…*****…**

— Capitán, el especialista está aquí. — dijo Akito mientras un hombre con un traje de la central eléctrica estaba parado detrás de él.

— Bien, señor…—

— Nadaka. — interrumpió el hombre de la central eléctrica.

— Gracias Akito. — dijo Mikaeru antes de voltear a ver al hombre. — Bien, creo que sabe la razón por la que lo llamamos ¿no?

— Si señor. — respondió Nadaka. — Sé que al parecer desea que cortes la electricidad de la casa Tendo, pero eso no es tan sencillo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es tan complicado? — pregunto Mikaeru. — ¿No es solo cortar un par de cables?

— Si y no. — respondió Nadaka. — Verá el sistema de cableado de un área como la de Nerima es muy antiguo, aunque muy eficiente, y debido a eso y la facilidad con la que algunos técnicos nos manejamos con este sistema, pues la empresa eléctrica no ha visto la necesidad de actualizarlo.

— Al punto. — le ordenó Mikaeru.

— Como es un sistema antiguo, si cortamos la luz para los Tendo cortaremos la energía para un gran bloque de familias y servicios de esta localidad. — le explico Nadaka.

— ¿Y eso que? Corte la energía y punto, ya nos arreglaremos con las familias. — le ordenó Mikaeru.

— Hay un hospital cerca de aquí señor. — dijo Nadaka viendo que Mikaeru no entendía lo grave de la situación.

"**Bang"**

Mikaeru golpeó la puerta de la van con el puño mientras pensaba que eso era demasiada mala suerte.

— Claro…un hospital. — susurro el hombre para sí mismo. — Akito.

— Si señor. — respondió Akito al instante.

— Comuníquese con el hospital que le diga el señor Nadaka, pregunte si no tiene un sistema de respaldo y pregunte de cuánto tiempo contamos si llegamos a cortar la energía, antes de que se vaya por completo en todo el hospital. — le ordenó Mikaeru.

— ¡¿Van a cortar la luz del hospital de la localidad? — preguntó una mujer saliendo de detrás de la van.

Vestía una falda azul marino pegada al cuerpo, con un saco y una camisa blanca a botones por dentro, tenía el cabello largo y bien arreglado, así como los pendientes y sus joyas a juego, era una mujer guapa que llevaba un micrófono en su mano derecha y Mikaeru la reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?! — pregunto Mikaeru a Akito.

— Oh vamos Mikaeru, solo un par de preguntas. — dijo la mujer. — Por los viejos tiempos…tiempos que disfrutamos juntos.

— No pienso decirte nada sobre un caso que todavía está en proceso Sadashi. — respondió Mikaeru.

— ¿El asesino de Nerima está ahí dentro verdad? — pregunto Sadashi ignorando lo que Mikaeru le dijo. — ¿Es cierto que ha secuestrado a más de veinte personas? ¿Qué las despedaza y que después vende su carne en el mercado? ¿Está pidiendo rescate? ¿Tiene a alguien secuestrado?

— Akito, por favor. — dijo Mikaeru ignorando las preguntas de la mujer. — Llévatela y haz lo que te pedí.

— Sí capitán. — dijo Akito diligentemente, para luego acercarse a Sadashi y tomarla del antebrazo.

— ¡Suéltame bruto! — le ordenó Sadashi a la defensiva. — ¡Esto no ha acabado Mikaeru! ¡Pronto se sabrá la verdad!

— Si, si claro. — dijo Mikaeru alejándose de ella mientras Akito y varios agentes se la llevaban a la fuerza.

**…*…**

— Bien, ¿cómo apagamos esto? ¿Qué botón tocamos? ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Ranma desesperado.

Nabiki seguía horrorizada por lo que acaba de ver mientras Ranma miraba desesperado el panel buscando una solución. Volteo a verla y por un segundo iba a apresurarla, pero entendía que lo que acaba de ver no era fácil, él estaba más apremiado al ver que Akane estaba en peligro, por lo que no le había dado importancia a tan horrible crimen.

— Nabiki…entiendo…entiendo que todo esto…es difícil de procesar. — dijo Ranma arrodillándose para verla de frente y hablando de manera suave y pausada. La mujer levantó la mirada y con los ojos llorosos vio a Ranma. — Pero Akane…también Kasumi y Ryoga nos necesitan…no podemos detenernos…no en este momento…si no te sientes con las fuerzas suficientes no te preocupes yo lo haré.

Nabiki no respondió a lo que Ranma solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a enfocarse en el panel. Abrió el diario y comenzó a leer las indicaciones, apretó un botón y la pantalla donde se miraba el cuarto de Soun se podía ver que salió otra arma de la pared.

— Mierda. — susurró Ranma. Estuvo a punto de tocar otro botón cuando.

"**Paf"**

— No toques nada. — dijo Nabiki viéndolo molesta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. — Este sistema controla las armas de toda la casa y no quiero que toques algo que podría ser peligroso o letal para mis hermanas.

— Tenemos que apagarlo. — le apremio Ranma.

— Ya lo sé. — dijo Nabiki. — Pero tenemos que tener cuidado o podríamos cometer una estupidez.

Nabiki examinó el panel unos segundos y luego estiró la mano hacia Ranma

— Dame el diario. — le dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras seguí atenta al panel.

— Claro. — dijo Ranma para luego entregárselo.

La chica lo tomó y lo examinó rápidamente hasta llegar a la parte de los planos de la casa, al final Soun tenía unos símbolos dibujados y una frase que decía "**Shut Down**". Nabiki se fijó que constaba de apretar una secuencia de botones de forma seguida, pero había uno del cual no estaba segura. Luego miro que al lado del código Soun anoto una frase, "**_Si el sistema falla en apagar eliminara todo rastro de su creación, a menos que entres el código del vendedor_**" luego miro una imagen de un rayo tachado con una "**X**" que no supo entender muy bien.

— Mira esto. — le dijo Nabiki enseñándole la frase a Ranma. El hombre lo tomo y lo examino rápidamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que destruirá la casa? — pregunto Ranma.

— Tal vez…no lo sé. — respondió Nabiki. — Pero supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos.

— Si, supongo. — corroboro Ranma algo nervioso.

— ¿Este botón? — le preguntó Nabiki a Ranma ahora señalándolo en el diario. — ¿Qué crees que sea?

— Parece una flecha, pero podría ser una casa…está muy abierta. — dijo Ranma examinando el diario. — ¿Pero aquí solo hay flechas no?

Nabiki le señalo que el panel tenía dos botones bastante parecidos.

— Bueno intentemos con los dos ¿que podría pasar? — pregunto Ranma quitándole importancia al problema.

Nabiki probó la primera combinación y cuando toco el botón de la pequeña casa el sistema puso las pantallas en negro y mostró el siguiente mensaje "**_1/2 Attempt Fail_**".

— Mierda. — dijo Nabiki. — Solo nos queda un intento.

Ranma y Nabiki compartieron una mirada de temor y tragaron seco antes de ponerse a intentar la segunda secuencia.

**…*…**

Akito llegó corriendo y se detuvo detrás del capitán Mikaeru.

— ¡Capitán…ya hablé…con el hospital! — dijo el hombre falto de aire. — Me informaron…que si tienen una pequeña planta de energía que podría mantenerlos durante unos veinte minutos.

— Es más que suficiente. — dijo Mikaeru sacando su radio. — ¡Nadaka corte la luz en cuanto le dé la orden!

— _¡Si señor! _— dijo la voz de Nadaka del otro lado de la radio.

Mikaeru luego se giró a unos agentes que estaban armadas y equipados para entrar a la casa.

— Hay cuatro civiles adentro, nuestra misión es entrar y sacarlos de inmediato. — les indico Mikaeru. — Nada más que eso, no se distraigan, no investiguen nada más, solo entramos, capturamos y salimos. Cuatro paquetes que llevarse, ¿Está bien?

— ¡Si señor! — dijeron todos los agentes al mismo tiempo.

**…*…**

Nabiki sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho y no quería seguir con eso, pero no podía detenerse, tenía que intentar con la segunda combinación o nunca saldrían de ese maldito lugar. Pensó en la pobre Akane y en Kasumi que se miraba bastante pálida y débil, tenía que sacar a sus hermanas a como diera lugar.

— Bien, aquí va nada. — dijo Nabiki tocando la combinación de botones y cuando iba a presionar la flecha se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Ranma sin saber entender porque se detenía.

Nabiki se giró y tomó el diario y corrió las hojas rápidamente para luego enseñarselo a Ranma.

— ¡No es una casa! ¡Es un numeral! — dijo Nabiki. — ¡Papa tiene una letra bastante penosa!

La mujer se dio la vuelta ahora y volvió a enfocarse en el panel, rápidamente encontrando el símbolo que buscaba.

"**Click"**

Durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos el sistema no reaccionó hasta que la pantalla se puso en verde y el sistema mostró el mensaje **_"System Shut Down Initiating"._**

El panel de la ventana comenzó a deslizarse y el de la trampilla también.

— ¡Eres un genio Nabiki! ¡Lo lograste! — dijo Ranma alegre abrazando a la mujer para luego besarla en la mejilla.

Nabiki cerró los ojos aliviada y agradecida de no haberse equivocado.

— ¡Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes! — dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano.

**…*…**

Kasumi, Ryoga y el hombre panda escucharon el movimiento de los paneles y se pusieron de pie para ver qué estaba pasando.

— Creo…creo que lo lograron. — dijo Kasumi esbozando una sonrisa.

Ryoga y el hombre panda intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

**…*…**

Akane que estaba pegada al panel sintió como este comenzaba a levantarse y ella se cayó al suelo.

— ¡Si! — dijo la mujer llorando de alegría. — ¡Al fin!

Akane comenzó a arrastrarse para avanzar por el túnel y salir de ese lugar.

**…*…**

— ¡Ahora! — ordenó Mikaeru a través de la radio.

Nadaka acato la orden y desactivo el sistema. La luz en toda la casa se cortó de inmediato.

**…*…**

Ranma estaba avanzando con Nabiki cuando notaron que todos los paneles se detuvieron. La luz del sistema que tenía atrás se apagó.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Nabiki alarmada.

Ranma se giró y corrió hacia la ventana, desde ahí pudo mirar la gran cantidad de gente afuera, los oficiales, las ambulancias, y los agentes entrando por la puerta.

"**Click"**

"**Zzzzzzz"**

Un panel grande salió al lado del sistema de seguridad, Ranma y Nabiki lo vieron y este tenía un contador que mostraba "**_5:00_**" y luego comenzó a contar hacia atrás.

— ¿Eso? ¿Es lo que creo que es? — preguntó Nabiki asustada.

— Si el sistema falla en apagar eliminará todo rastro. — susurró Ranma tomándola de la mano asustado para luego comenzar a correr. — ¡Corre! ¡Corre Nabiki! ¡Corre!

Al parecer el sistema había activado un plan de contingencia cuando se quedaba sin energía de golpe, esa era una cuenta regresiva que no querían presenciar.

Ranma se detuvo frente a la trampilla y de una patada la rompió, el espacio que había dejado el panel metal era suficiente para bajar junto con Nabiki.

La cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, la mujer no protesto y se agarró de su cuello con fuerza. Ranma salto y llegó a la mitad de las escaleras, luego de otro salgo llego a la parte baja.

"**Bang"**

Los agentes entraron por la puerta y Ranma colocó a Nabiki frente a ellos.

— ¡Alto! ¡Vengan con nosotros! — ordenó uno de los agentes. Ranma los ignoró y comenzó a correr en dirección al dojo.

Varios agentes levantaron sus armas y al ver esto Nabiki se interpuso con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡No! ¡Es mi cuñado, él va a salvar a mis hermanas! — dijo la mujer.

— ¡Señora por favor! — le dijo uno de ellos para tomarle del brazo y hacerla a un lado. — ¡Llevensela!

Dos agentes tomaron a Nabiki de los brazos y se la llevaron a la fuerza.

— ¡Suéltenme y vayan a ayudarlo! — les ordenó rabiosa.

Ranma paso por la sala y llegó al pasillo cerca del estanque, ahí varios agentes salieron de la parte lateral de la casa.

— ¡Alto! — gritaron varios de ellos. Ranma siguió de largo y se metió al pasillo de la entrada al dojo.

"**Bang, bang, bang"**

Varios agentes dispararon a manera de advertencia, pero Ranma se metió de golpe al dojo. Rápidamente vio el agujero que había al final del mismo y se metió en el sin pensarlo.

Se encontró rápidamente en las escaleras en espiral y corrió por ellas hasta llegar a la primera recamara.

— ¡Kasumi! ¡Akane! — grito el chico al ver que había dos caminos, estuvo a punto de irse a la izquierda cuando escucho los gritos de Kasumi.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Estamos aquí! — el hombre corrió hacia la derecha y se encontró con la mujer, Ryoga y el hombre panda en medio del túnel.

— ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! — dijo Ranma deteniéndose de golpe. — ¡Tienen que salir de aquí ya!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Porque?! — pregunto Kasumi. — ¡Yo no me iré sin mi hermana!

— ¡Yo la buscare! — respondió Ranma. — ¡Este lugar se va a caer a pedazos! ¡Kasumi tienen que irse ya!

La mujer se miraba conflictuada, pero Ranma insistió.

— Por favor confía en mí. — le dijo el hombre viéndola a los ojos. — No me iré sin ella.

La mujer se mordió los labios y de mala gana aceptó lo que le decía Ranma.

— Confió en ti…no nos falles esta vez. — le susurro Kasumi colocando la mano en la mejilla del chico. — Vamos Ryoga…apresúrate.

Ranma se fue corriendo a toda velocidad dejándolos ahí para ir en busca de Akane. Ryoga comenzó a andar rápidamente ayudado por Kasumi, pero volteo a ver para atrás para apremiar al panda, pero este no se movió.Ryoga le insistió con la mano, pero este negó con la cabeza.

Ryoga le hizo señas con la mano indicándole que ese lugar no era seguro, a lo que el hombre panda asintió.

— No. — susurro Ryoga con pesar.

Kasumi entendió todo al instante y una lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ryoga se acercó al hombre panda y choco su cabeza con suya para luego verlo a los ojos, y por un segundo Ryoga juro que pudo ver dolor reflejado en ellos. El hombre panda levanto su garra y la poso sobre el bolsillo de Ryoga, para luego señalar la superficie con su cabeza.

— Yo…she los…llevaré. — susurro Ryoga comprendiendo que quería que le entregara sus únicas pertenencias a su familia.

El hombre panda procedió a empujar a Ryoga lejos de él y rugió con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Roooooooooooooooooooar! — indicándole que se fuera cuanto antes. Ryoga comenzó a llorar y se acercó a Kasumi para comenzar a andar, mientras miraba cómo el hombre panda se metía dentro del túnel para luego perderse al final de él.

Ryoga y Kasumi continuaron su camino, mientras en la distancia unas lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos del hombre panda al haber aceptado su destino.

**…*…**

Ranma salió del túnel y llegó a la recamara donde estaba la zona de jugar de los pandas, siguió avanzando y se metió al segundo túnel hasta llegar al are de las celdas, noto que al final había un último túnel.

— ¡Akane! ¡Akane por favor responde! — grito el hombre desesperado mientras avanzaba entre todas las celdas.

Ranma busco algún otro camino, pero no vio otro túnel.

— Ranmaaaaa…— Ranma escuchó el llamado de suave voz de Akane. Se giró y noto que había un camino atrás de unas celdas, estaba algo escondido y tapado con unas mantas.

Ranma rodeo las celdas y jalo la manta, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio ahí a mitad del camino, arrastrándose con su único brazo bueno, cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza, sucia y maltratada.

— ¡Akane! — chilló el hombre alegre. Corrió y se barrió hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla. — ¡Por Dios que te ha pasado!

— ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! — susurro Akane agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cerro los ojos y escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras le rogaba a los cielos que eso no fuera una ilusión. — Sácame de aquí…por favor…ya no más…ya no más…por favor…

— Vamos…ya no dejare que te pase nada más…lo prometo. — le aseguro el hombre separándose ligeramente de ella para luego limpiar la sangre de los labios de la chica con el pulgar y besarla con fuerza.

**…*…**

Kasumi salió del dojo y se encontró con varios de los agentes.

— ¡Señora, señor vengan con nosotros por favor! — dijeron dos agentes para luego ayudarla a ella y a Ryoga a caminar.

Cruzaron el jardín rápidamente y salieron por el agujero que había dejado la anterior explosión.

— ¡Kasumi, Ryoga! — grito Nabiki viendo como salían ayudados por los agentes.

La mujer estaba abrazando a Kuno y su hijo cuando se alegró de verlos salir. Se separó de ellos y corrió a ayudar a su hermana cuando vio que la mujer se llevaba la mano al costado. Nabiki se acercó y puso las manos en las mejías de su hermana.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Tú vestido está hecho un desastre de sangre! — dijo Nabiki atropelladamente.

— Una herida de bala…luego te cuento todo. — respondió Kasumi mientras avanzaba.

— ¡Y Ryoga por Dios! — dijo Nabiki viendo los labios del chico con los pedazos de hilo. — ¡Lo siento tanto!

Ryoga solo asintió mientras el agente se lo entregaba a unos paramédicos que llegaron a recibirlo.

Tofu corrió a recibir a su esposa junto a sus hijos al verla llegar junto a Nabiki.

— ¡Querida! — dijo el hombre aliviado.

— ¡Mama! — dijeron alegres sus hijos.

— ¡Oh gracias a Dios! — dijo Kasumi arrodillándose para abrazar a sus hijos, para luego sobre sus cabezas dar un beso a su esposo. — ¡Por un momento…pensé…pensé que no los volvería a ver!

**…*…**

Unas lágrimas resbalaron de los labios de Akane al sentir los labios de su esposo y el alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ranma la levantó con cuidado y comenzó a correr con la chica en sus brazos, por su lado Akane se aferraba al cuello de Ranma con su único brazo libre e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar el dolor pues su brazo dislocado se movía mucho por la velocidad con la que corría su esposo.

Ranma llegó al segundo túnel y se alegró de no ver señal de Kasumi, o Ryoga. Escucho el avance de los agentes y se detuvo de golpe cuando se los encontró en la primera recamara.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — preguntó uno de los agentes apuntandoles con su arma.

— ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Ella es mi esposa Akane Tendo! — dijo Ranma de manera atropellada. — ¡Por favor tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato señores! ¡Mi esposa necesita atención médica cuanto antes!

— ¡Vamos siga caminando no se detenga! — le ordenó el oficial bajando su arma seguido del resto. — ¡¿Hay alguien más aquí dentro?!

— ¡No, nadie más! — respondió Ranma comenzando a correr y noto que los agentes iban a adentrarse al lugar. — ¡Agentes este lugar va a explotar tienen que salir ya!

Los hombres compartieron una mirada de temor, y lo pensaron durante unos segundos hasta que sintieron el suelo temblar y varios pedazos del techo de la recamara comenzaron a caer frente a ellos.

Ranma corrió a través de la escalera apretando a Akane contra su cuerpo, salió al dojo y lo atravesó sin detenerse seguido de los agentes corriendo a toda velocidad, al llegar al pasillo frente al dojo el hombre corrió al lado se metió al jardín para luego saltar sobre el borde del muro y luego de otro salto llegar a la calle, tan pronto su pie hizo contacto con el suelo de la calle Kasumi y Nabiki los ubicaron, estaban tras una patrulla junto a sus esposos y sus hijos.

Ranma iba a dirigirse hacia ellos cuando lo escucharon, el sonido fue ensordecedor.

"**Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom"**

Una gran explosión proveniente del centro de la casa resonó casi en toda Nerima, el suelo tembló y la gente se agacho pues la explosión y el sonido hicieron temblar todo el lugar. Varios agentes cayeron al piso del jardín, pero siguieron corriendo pues las llamas comenzaron a devorarlo todo. Ranma corrió y se cubrió detrás de un carro de la policía cubriendo la cabeza de Akane mientras la chica escondía su rostro en su pecho.

La casa comenzó a incendiarse y caerse a pedazos, al igual que con el dojo, que comenzaba a explotar y los muros y fuego comenzaban a consumirlo todo.

"**Booom, boooom, booom"**

Varias explosiones más comenzaron a realizarse en toda la casa y el dojo.

En la distancia Nabiki abrazaba a su hijo, mientras Kuno los abrazaba a los dos y se cubrían detrás de una patrulla, Kasumi y Tofu abrazaban a sus hijos mientras se cubrían detrás de una ambulancia junto a Nodoka.

Después de todas las detonaciones Ranma espero un par de minutos antes de levantarse y observar el desastre frente a él. La antigua casa Tendo ya no permanecía en pie, eran ruinas y llamas las que cubrían todo el gran terreno, pedazos de muro o alguna estructura se resistían a caer, pero la llamas no iban a perdonar nada. Kasumi y Nabiki llegaron rápidamente a donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Akane gracias al cielo! — dijo Nabiki acercándose a su hermana para besar su frente con cariño.

— ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti! — dijo Kasumi abrazando a Ranma mientras miraba su hermana menor en sus brazos.

— Lo…logramos. — susurró Ranma viendo a las dos mujeres a su lado.

Nabiki y Kasumi intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad junto con Ranma y se quedaron viendo el incendio de su antiguo hogar frente a ellos.

— Es lo único en lo que tu padre tuvo razón. — dijo Ranma viendo las llamas arder. — Había que quemarlo todo.

Ciertamente fue el momento más lúcido de Soun, su advertencia había sido clara pues esa casa que en sus últimos años sólo había servido para traer dolor, dio su última pelea y casi se cobró la vida de sus antiguos habitantes, aunque sí hizo mucho daño y cayó haciendo un gran boom, Ranma estaba seguro que de alguna forma esa casa se había llevado una parte de ellos, una parte que yacía entre las llamas y los pedazos de muros caídos, una parte que jamás iba a volver.

— Vámonos. — susurro Akane viendo el fuego mientras permanecía acurrucada en el pecho de su esposo. — Vámonos y no volvamos jamás.

— Claro, eso haremos. — le aseguro Ranma viéndola con dolor.

Ranma sabía que estaba herida, no solo físicamente, sino que interiormente y él lo podía notar, Akane estaba asustada todavía, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y su mirada estaba apagada, como si temiera que el peligro viniera ahora de cualquier lado, la sentía tensa entre sus brazos y lo apretaba con fuerza como si temiera que Ranma se iba a desvanecer de entre sus brazos en cualquier momento.

Ranma se sobresaltó pues alguien le puso la mano en la espalda, el chico se giró y era un paramédico hablándole. Ranma lo miraba mover los labios lentamente pero no escuchaba nada, hasta que de repente su mente volvió a reaccionar.

— ¡Señor, permítanos atenderle! — le dijo el paramédico señalando a Akane.

Ranma volteo a verla y ella lo vio directo a los ojos y negó con la cabeza pues sabía que la iba dejar con ellos.

— No te dejare sola. — le aseguro Ranma para luego voltear a ver al paramédico. — ¿Dónde está la ambulancia?

— Sígame. — respondió el hombre comenzando a andar seguido de Ranma, Kasumi y Nabiki.

**…*…**

Nabiki estaba siendo atendida por un paramédico mientras Kuno y su hijo estaban sentados a su lado.

— ¿Podrás explicarme qué diablos pasó ahí dentro? — pregunto Kuno mientras su hijo estaba sentado en sus piernas.

— No en este momento. — respondió Nabiki viendo los escombros ser devorados por las llamas. El paramédico termino de vendar la herida de Nabiki propiamente y la chica recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. — Solo quiero irme de aquí y olvidar que este día pasó. Por favor tomémonos unas largas vacaciones Kuno, esta vez sí lo necesito.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó el hombre sin poder creerlo. — ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi esposa?

— Soy tu esposa y planeo serlo siempre. — dijo Nabiki dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. — En serio, creo que descansar y estar cerca…todos…es lo mejor…ahora más que nunca.

Nabiki lo beso apasionadamente hasta que su hijo se quejó debajo de ellos.

— Podrían dejarme ir si van a hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a un menor. — les interrumpió el niño.

— Si, todavía no puedes emanciparte. — le respondió Nabiki terminando el beso sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la mejía. — Si dejamos de ser tus tutores legales, sabes que no te daremos ni un centavo.

Nabiki comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y el niño comenzó a reír divertido.

"**Cof, cof"**

Los tres voltearon a ver y frente a ellos estaba Tofu junto a sus dos hijos.

— Perdón por interrumpir. — dijo el hombre sonriendo. — Se llevarán a Kasumi al hospital más cercano, pues quieren cerrar propiamente esa herida. Nosotros nos iremos, solo queríamos saber qué tal estaban antes de irnos, pues seguro Kasumi no parara de preguntar cuando se despierte.

— Nosotros también iremos al hospital. — dijo Nabiki volteando a ver a los lados mientras buscaba la ambulancia en donde atendían a su hermana menor. — Solo déjame averiguar cómo está Akane.

Se levantó y vio que la mujer estaba siendo atendida en una ambulancia atrás de ellos.

— Déjame averiguar. — le dijo Nabiki antes de ir a ver el estado de Akane.

Cuando llegó a la ambulancia el paramédico estaba terminando de colocar el brazo de Akane en un cabestrillo.

— No lo muevas mucho. — le ordenó el paramédico. — Cuando lleguemos al hospital te haremos los exámenes pertinentes para descartar alguna otra fisura.

Ranma no se había separado de ella ni un solo segundo e incluso obligó al otro paramédico a que lo atendiera ahí cerca de Akane.

— Ranma, ¿Sabes a donde llevarán a Akane? — preguntó Nabiki llegando a la ambulancia.

— El Tokyo Central. — respondió el paramédico por Ranma al escuchar a la mujer. — Solo veré como va lo de limpiar la herida de bala y abriremos camino para que las ambulancias salgan, como verán estas calles son muy angostas.

El paramédico bajo de la ambulancia y se alejó de ellos en busca de Kasumi.

— Bien, gracias. — agradeció Nabiki antes de que el hombre se fuera para luego girarse y hablar con Ranma. — Nosotros también iremos al hospital, creo que nos veremos allá.

— Sí, no te preocupes nos vemos allá. — le aseguro Ranma tomando a su esposa de su única mano bueno. Akane sonrió cálidamente al sentir el contacto de su esposo y luego volteo a ver a Nabiki.

— ¿Cómo está Kasumi? — preguntó Akane algo débil.

— Está bien, costó un poco atenderla pues se puso muy alterada cuando vio a sus hijos. No ha parado de llorar. — respondió Nabiki. — Hiciste un buen trabajo Akane. El paramédico mencionó que, si no la hubieran atendido rápido, la pérdida de sangre hubiera sido fatal.

— Solo me alegro de escuchar que está fuera de peligro. — dijo Akane. — ¿Y Ryoga?

— El paramédico que lo atendió dijo que lo pusieron a dormir luego de que lo metieron a la ambulancia. — respondió Ranma. — Estaba muy débil, mal nutrido y desvelado, por suerte su ambulancia estaba lejos de este atasco y se lo llevaron ya al hospital.

— Que bien…me alegra que todos estén bien. — dijo Akane sonriendo.

— Bien chicos nos vemos allá. — dijo Nabiki cuando disponía a irse.

— Señora Tendo, señor Saotome. — dijo la voz de hombre cerca de ellos.

Ranma sacó la cabeza de la ambulancia mientras Nabiki se giró a la derecha al ver a un hombre con un traje negro caminar hasta ellos.

— Soy el Capitán Mikaeru Kishaba de la policía de Tokyo. — se presentó el hombre educadamente antes de darle la mano a los dos. — Me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas rápidas, ya que son los únicos dos en condiciones.

— Nos dirigimos al hospital. — dijo Nabiki.— Podemos hablar allá.

— Si lo se señora Nabiki. — dijo Mikaeru. — En este momento mis hombres están limpiando las vías para ustedes, pero esto será rápido se los aseguro.

— Puede hacerlas aquí mismo. — dijo Ranma sentándose en la ambulancia. — Yo no pienso moverme de aquí.

— Como quiera. — dijo Mikaeru. — Solo quiero hacerle un par de preguntas sobre el señor Soun, su padre y su suegro, y bueno sus posibles cómplices.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano al diario que tenía en la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

— ¿Cómplice? — preguntó Nabiki algo dudosa.

— Si vera… —

— Espere. — le detuvo Ranma de golpe. — Solo…deme un minuto.

Ranma se giró y besó la frente de Akane tiernamente.

— Por favor, solo…solo dame un minuto. — dijo Ranma viéndola a los ojos. La mujer asintió.

— No te preocupes. — dijo Akane intentando tranquilizarlo. — Ve, yo estaré aquí…pero quédate donde pueda verte.

— Claro. — acepto Ranma antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y luego bajarse para unirse a Nabiki y al capitán Mikaeru.

Akane vio como Ranma, Nabiki y el agente se alejaron un poco y vio como Ranma comenzaba a sacar un libro algo pequeño de su espalda para comenzar a explicarle cosas al hombre, que lo miraba muy atentamente mientras comenzaba a apuntar detalles. Se sintió tranquila, una sensación que creyó que nunca volvería a sentir después de ese calvario, estaba aliviada de poder al fin sentir el calor de su esposo cerca de ella, y el cariño de sus hermanas, ya tendría tiempo para llorar y resentir los errores de su padre, pero de momento solo quería disfrutar de la paz que le daban las personas que amaba. Ahora tenía que pensar como darle la noticia de su embarazo a Ranma, aparte que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado en ese día y el día anterior. Estaba muy nerviosa por ver su reacción.

— Me alegra saber que estás bien cariño. — dijo una voz muy familiar que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Ti… Tía Nodoka. — dijo Akane viéndola sorprendida pues no noto en qué momento se acercó a la ambulancia. — No la había visto.

— Los oficiales y las reporteras entrometidas me mantuvieron ocupada un tiempo. — explicó Nodoka sentándose cerca de ella. — ¿Akane no te golpeaste el estómago muy fuerte?

— ¿No entiendo a qué se refiere? — preguntó Akane extrañada.

— Oh cariño no tienes que fingir conmigo. — respondió Nodoka examinándola de pies a cabeza. — Lo noté desde el día que estuvimos en el hospital, pero no quise decir nada porque tú y Ranma estaban pasando por una crisis.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, esa mujer ya sabía que ella estaba embarazada, eso la hizo sentir algo incómoda, no sabía porque, pero la manera en que Nodoka le miraba en ese momento, la hacía sentir intranquila.

— Tengo muchos años de experiencia, aparte de mi propio embarazo. — continuó la mujer ahora. — Se notar a leguas cuando una mujer está embarazada, has perdido mucho peso, estabas más pálida y cansada, te mirabas muy consumida, seguro que no sabías de tu embarazo por eso no habías cambiado muchos de tus hábitos dañinos como dormir poco y comer comida chatarra, pero no te preocupes a todas nos pasa.

— Tía Nodoka por favor…no…todavía no sé cómo dar la noticia, especialmente después de lo que ha pasado hoy. — le pidió Akane algo preocupada. — Por favor le agradecería que no lo comente con nadie.

— No te preocupes no diré nada, pero tienes que apresurarte. — le advirtió Nodoka. — Estoy segura que mi hijo se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere.

— Es solo que…después de todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy…no sé lo que pasara con nosotros. — dijo Akane pensando en el infierno por el que acababan de pasar. — Los crímenes que ha cometido mi padre la gente podría reaccionar de mala manera y eso podría afectar la carrera de Ranma...él podría resentir…

— Tonterías, tú no eres tu padre. — le interrumpió la mujer quitándole importancia a la situación. — Ninguno de ustedes son sus padres y Ranma tiene que entender eso y seguir adelante. La gente comete tonterías todos los días, ¿Y que si Soun tenía una fosa debajo del dojo? Él puede continuar con su carrera sin ningún problema, es un hombre entre los hombres y es ahora cuando tiene que demostrarlo, al fin podrán continuar con el linaje del todo vale, lo que he…lo que hemos sacrificado todos para lograrlo no puede ser en vano, esto es lo más importante.

— Yo…yo nunca dije a nadie de la fosa. — susurro Akane extrañada al escuchar a Nodoka decir eso.

Nodoka miro a Akane a los ojos y luego le devolvió una sonrisa maternal mientras sobada su mejia.

**EH**

Rizubesu había decidido visitar a una de las niñas que habían rescatado de la bodega de Hadaka. Recordó su rostro y lo aliviada y agradecida que se miraba cuando los vio a llegar y atrapar a ese hombre, así que investigo rápidamente el hospital de las víctimas y fue a darle una visita.

Estaba en la habitación de la niña la cual estaba dormida en ese momento. Así que encendió la televisión y busco rápidamente el canal de las noticias. Estaba en todos los medios, así que no fue tan difícil encontrar un canal que estuviera hablando del escándalo.

"_Estamos afuera de la casa Tendo, donde hace unas horas varias detonaciones alertaron a los vecinos cuando la policía inicio una redada para buscar capturar al carnicero de Nerima. Las detonaciones se realizaron en el patio de la casa causando la muerte de dos oficiales e hiriendo a varios en el proceso. De momento no sabemos qué está pasando dentro del hogar, pero por lo que hemos podido recoger, el hogar está muy asegurado y cubierto lo que está dificultando el trabajo de la policía y retrasando la captura del perpetrador de varios de los crímenes más atroces que se recuerdan en la tranquila localidad_"

Tienen algo de información, aunque no es para nada precisa. — dijo Rizubesu para ella misma. — Los agentes tienen que hablar menos, el capitán no va a estar contento con esto.

— ¿Contento con qué? —preguntó la niña que estaba en la cama detrás de ella.

— Oh…me asustaste. — dijo Rizubesu dándose la vuelta de golpe.

— Lo siento…no quise tomarla desprevenida. — se disculpó la niña. — Pero esa mujer habla muy fuerte.

— No, yo lo siento. — dijo Rizubesu bajando el volumen de la televisión. — Te desperté cuando estabas descansando. Apagare esto y saldré cuanto antes.

— No. — dijo la niña. — Por favor…quédate un rato.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunto Rizubesu algo dudosa.

— Si, por favor. — insistió la niña. — Creí que tomaría más tiempo dar con usted, pero…ya que está aquí…no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Rizubesu coloco el control en el pie de la cama y se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama de la niña.

— ¿La oportunidad para qué? — pregunto Rizubesu ahora viéndola.

— Para agradecerle. — respondió la niña con algo de pena. — Gracias a usted…y los agentes…ustedes me salvaron y dejaron que esa pesadilla…fuera eso…solo un mal recuerdo. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo me quedaba…antes que…antes que hicieran conmigo lo que…

La niña no pudo continuar pues las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Rizubesu recordó el comportamiento adecuado que alguien debía mostrar en esos casos y se acercó a la niña para abrazarla e intentan tranquilizarla.

— Lo siento…es solo que…todavía me parece mentira que este aquí afuera. — dijo la niña. — Y es tan injusto que todos ellos…hayan muerto de esa forma…

— Entiendo a lo que te refieres. — dijo Rizubesu. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kimiko Korioto. — respondió la niña secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

— No quería ser abusiva y leer la ficha sin tu permiso. — dijo Rizubesu explicándole porque todavía no sabía su nombre.

— Estoy aprendiendo el concepto de privacidad y espacio personal. — dijo Rizubesu.

— No me hubiera molestado. — dijo Kimiko sonriendo.

— Y eso es lo que me confunde…todavía no se distinguir entre qué momento es o no adecuado averiguar sobre la vida de una persona sin su consentimiento. — dijo Rizubesu. — Todavía me evade la razón que te da el derecho o no.

— Usted salvó mi vida…eso me da el derecho de saber quién me salvó, y a mi salvador el derecho de saber a quién salvo. — intento razonar Kimiko. — Me parece justo.

— Tal vez esa sea una razón válida. — dijo Rizubesu pensativa. — La anotare luego. Lo siento…nos desviamos mucho del punto. Lo que quería decirte es que, si quieres agradecerles lo que hicieron por ti, vive tu vida como deseas, no la desaproveches ni la dejes ir, esa sería la mejor manera de pagarles el gran favor que te hicieron, yo intento hacerlo todos los días, para que esa persona que una vez me salvo se sienta orgullosa de lo que hizo…y créeme que todos los días se lo estoy demostrando.

Kimiko sonrió y asintió a cada palabra que Rizubesu le dijo para luego abrazar a la chica con fuerza. La niña levantó la vista ligeramente para ver a Rizubesu a la cara cuando de fondo vio el rostro de la mujer que le había ayudado.

— ¡No puede ser, es ella! — dijo Kimiko alegre. — ¡Es la señora que me ayudó cuando estuve atrapada en la bodega!

Rizubesu volteo a ver hacia la pantalla y en ella se podía ver a una mujer de Kimono negro huyendo de las cámaras de televisión para meterse en el auto de la policía.

— "_La madre del artista marcial Ranma Saotome se niega a dar declaraciones_" — dijo la reportera.

— ¿Cómo que te ayudo? — pregunto Rizubesu.

— Si, ella siempre llegaba con el rostro tapado a hacerle unos pagos a ese horrible hombre. — dijo Kimiko recordando las veces que la vio. — Pero en una de esas ocasiones ella deslizó una bolsa con comida dentro de mi jaula. Nunca olvidaré su rostro…

"_Una mujer era la que hacía los pagos_" recordó Rizubesu.

— …Usaba una máscara todo el tiempo…— continúo relatando Kimiko.

"_Hadara también mencionó que todas sus interacciones las hizo algo cubierto_"

— ….y su voz sonaba extraña algunas veces…—

"_y con un distorsionador de voz_"

— …pero es ella, sin duda alguna es ella, juró que nunca olvidaré su rostro. — dijo Kimiko al final con una gran sonrisa.

_"El señor Soun tiene el cabello como el de una mujer, todas tienen mucho que perder"_

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunto Kimiko viendo la cara de preocupación de Rizubesu.

**…*…**

Rizubesu manejaba a toda velocidad en su moto mientras intentaba contactar con el capitán sin ninguna fortuna. "_Maldición, debe de estar ocupado lidiando con la prensa_" pensó Rizubesu. "_Tendré que encargarme de esto sola_". Acelero y se saltó un semáforo en rojo, no podía dejar a esa mujer escapar.

**EH**

— Yo nunca dije que hubiera una fosa en el dojo. — susurro Akane desconfiada.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Nodoka pensativa. — Seguro se lo escuche a algun oficial, digo la gente que desapareció aparecía en las noticias todo el tiempo y ellos estaban aquí buscando al famoso carnicero.

— Si…si es verdad. — dijo Akane no muy segura.

— ¿Cariño te sientes bien? — pregunto Nodoka un poco más seria.

— Yo…si…es solo que estoy un poco cansada. — respondió Akane viendo sobre el hombro de Nodoka buscando a su esposo. No quería estar a solas con ella, algo no andaba bien y esa mujer la hacía sentir muy insegura en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres que llame a alguno de los paramédicos para que te de algo? — sugirió ahora la mujer.

— ¡Si, por favor! — respondió Akane muy vehementemente.

— Bien, bien eso hare. — acepto Nodoka bajándose de la ambulancia y caminando hacia un oficial que estaba cerca de ahí. Akane quería moverse, pero cuando se levantó sintió la aguja de la canalización en su brazo y se distrajo un segundo para intentar quitársela.

Alguien se subió y cerró las puertas de la ambulancia, Akane pensó que era uno de los paramédicos.

— Sabe creo que esto no es necesario en este momento… —

"**Clack"**

Nodoka esposo la muñeca de Akane a la camilla para luego para luego avanzar hacia el lado del conductor y sentarse en el lado del piloto.

— ¡¿Tía Nodoka qué diablos está haciendo?! — preguntó Akane alarmada.

— ¿Tenías que hacerte la lista no es así? — pregunto Nodoka.

"**Rum"**

Encendió el motor del auto y bajó la palanca de freno.

— ¡No entiendo qué está pasando! ¡Por favor déjeme ir! — le pidió Akane forcejeando con las esposas con su única mano buena.

— No te preocupes querida, no te haré daño. — dijo Nodoka mientras ponía la ambulancia en marcha. — Tienes a mi futuro nieto en tu interior, así que nos encargaremos de cuidar muy bien a ese niño…y volverlo un hombre entre los hombres.

— ¡Suélteme maldita sea! — exigió Akane que no dejaba de pelear.

— ¡Tienes que calmarte Akane! — dijo la mujer mientras aumentaba la velocidad. — ¡No me hagas usar la fuerza para educarte a ti también!

— ¡Está loca! — le gritó Akane molesta.

— ¿O sí? Tú piensas que estoy loca. No querida Akane nada de eso, tu no lo entiendes ahora pero pronto lo harás. — dijo Nodoka. — El mundo es un lugar horrible, hay gente peligrosa por todos lados, ¿Crees que puedes protegerlo de todo? ¿Crees que estará seguro todo el tiempo? Por mucho que te duela, tienes que saber que no es así, y aunque sufras, y llores por las noches hasta dormirte porque no lo tienes a tu lado, porque no puedes darle tu calor y tu amor, él te lo agradecerá después esto es para que ese niño crezca sano y fuerte, tu padre y mi difunto esposo no estarán aquí para entrenarlo, pero nosotras podemos, oh si, nosotras lo lograremos.

Akane dejo de responder pues entendió que Nodoka ya había perdido la razón. Forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de las esposas, pero las había apretado con fuerza, busco con la mirada algo que le sirviera para meter en la cerradura o algo con lo que arrancar la baranda de la camilla.

"**Bang"**

El sonido en el techo la asustó, al parecer algo había caído desde arriba. Akane volteó a ver hacia la ventana y pudo ver el rostro de su esposo a través del cristal, él le señalo la puerta y Akane intentó estirarse para abrir la puerta con el pie.

— ¡Oh no nada de eso! — dijo Nodoka que había visto al chico a través del espejo retrovisor.

"**Rum"**

— ¡Aaaaaah! — grito la chica pues Nodoka giro con fuerza y Akane se fue de lado sin poder alcanzar la puerta, mientras Ranma ya no se podía ver por la ventana.

— ¡Mi hijo entenderá! ¡Estoy segura que con el tiempo lo hará! — se dijo la mujer así misma.

Akane yacía en el piso y noto que la camilla se deslizó hacia atrás por lo cual ya no podía alcanzar la puerta.

— ¡Mierda! — susurro la chica.

"**Crash"**

La ventana del copiloto se hizo pedazos y Ranma metió la mano para luego abrir la puerta.

— ¡Lo siento madre! ¡Pero estás jodidamente loca! — dijo el chico lleno de rabia.

— ¡No hijo la que lo siente soy yo! — dijo la mujer colocándose el cinturón.

— ¡NOOOO! — grito Ranma intentando alcanzar el volante, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Acto seguido todo pasó muy rápido y muy lento a la vez, la ambulancia giro, Akane se suspendió por los aires mientras todo giraba a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a la camilla hasta golpear con fuerza contra esta y sentir que todo vibraba luego cerro los ojos y perdió la conciencia.

**EH**

— ¡Capitán! — dijo Rizubesu parqueando su moto y metiéndose entre en tumulto de gente. —¡Capitán!

Se metió casi al centro hasta que lo vio rodeado de un grupo de agentes.

— ¡¿Cómo que perdimos una maldita ambulancia?! — pregunto el hombre irritado.

— ¡Lo sentimos señor! ¡Pero justo estábamos despejando el camino cuando…! —

— ¡Mierda! — se quejó Mikaeru que no dejo al hombre terminar de hablar.

— ¡Capitán! — dijo Rizubesu metiéndose entre los agentes. — ¡Creo que tengo al cómplice!

— ¡Rizubesu! ¡Al fin alguien competente! — dijo el hombre alegre de verla. — ¿Qué tienes para mí?

— Es la señora Nodoka Saotome. — dijo Rizubesu. — La mama de Ranma Saotome.

— ¡Ella fue la que se llevó la ambulancia! — les interrumpió el paramédico. — ¡Cuando me acerqué para ver el estado de la señora Akane Tendo, la vi a ella entrando en la ambulancia y cerrando las puertas tras de ella!

Mikaeru y Rizubesu compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

— ¡Hay alguna maldita patrulla que no esté en el maldito atasco! — pregunto a toda voz Mikaeru.

— ¡Vamos en mi moto! — sugirió Rizubesu.

**EH**

Ranma salió arrastrándose a través de la ventana rota del frente de la ambulancia, su pierna estaba rota y tenía varias cortes en la misma, no podía ponerse de pie pues el dolor era insoportable. Nodoka había decidido girar la ambulancia para causar el accidente y librarse de él.

— Akane…Aka…ne. — susurró Ranma con dificultad mientras se arrastraba y buscaba cómo llegar a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.

Nodoka recobro la conciencia luego de unos segundos, se giró a todos lados y se extrañó pues todo parecía estar de cabeza, se fijó en su pecho y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

"**Paf"**

Cayó en el piso de la ambulancia y se arrastró para salir de ahí, tenía un corte en la frente y estaba sucia pero aparte de eso, no había sufrido mayores daños. Al salir la mujer notó un camino de sangre que Ranma había dejado mientras se arrastraba con su pierna herida.

— Hijo…yo lo siento…lo siento mucho. — dijo la mujer tomando un pedazo de vidrio del piso. — Pero es algo que tengo que hacer…puede que no lo entiendas ahora…pero es para asegurar el futuro del todo vale…es un deber…un honor.

Ranma se arrastraba como podía para alejarse de la mujer y llegar a la parte trasera de la ambulancia mientras Nodoka caminaba tranquilamente siguiéndolo.

— ¡Madre! ¡Has perdido toda la razón! — dijo Ranma con dolor.

— Oh no hijo mío...estoy…estoy más lúcida que nunca. — respondió Nodoka antes de tomarlo de su pierna herida y jalarlo hacia ella.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — chillo Ranma de dolor por la brusca manera en la que su madre lo jalo hacia ella.

Nodoka se acercó y se puso a horcajadas sobre el para luego ponerle el pedazo de vidrio sobre el cuello.

— Un día…un día me lo agradecerás. — susurro la mujer cerca de su oído para luego alejarse y verlo desde arriba. — O más bien lo harás en la otra vida hijo mío…al final tuve que quitarte la vida yo misma, ya que no fue por "Harakiri" será de otra forma.

— ¡Deja en paz a mi esposo maldita loca! — grito Akane detrás ella.

"**BAAAAANG"**

La chica con su única mano buena golpeó con fuerza a Nodoka con la baranda de la camilla, haciendo que la mujer cayera al instante desmayada en el piso.

Ranma miró la escena sorprendido sin saber que decir, mientras Akane se arrodillo rápidamente para abrazarlo.

— Ya, ya acabo. — dijo Ranma abrazando a su esposa con fuerza.

En el fondo vio como Rizubesu detenía su moto a unos metros de donde estaban ellos y junto a Mikaeru se acercaba para revisar el cuerpo de Nodoka.

La policía comenzó a rodear el lugar y varios oficiales corrían hacia ellos para socorrerlos.

— Nuestra familia…tiene muchos problemas. — dijo Ranma viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre en el piso.

Akane asintió con fuerza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados aferrada a su esposo.

— No somos…nuestros padres. — susurro Akane antes de besar a su esposo aliviada. — No lo somos.

**FIN**

**EPÍLOGO**

**DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.**

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente hasta comenzar a cubrirlo todo. Dos hombres avanzaban entre la multitud de la gente a toda velocidad, doblaron una esquina hasta llegar a una gran plaza comercial y se metieron rápido a una tienda.

— Rayos…hace un frío que hiela hasta los huesos. — dijo el hombre de la banda amarilla con puntos negros mientras se bajaba la capucha y se limpiaba los pies en la entrada.

— Gracias por acompañarme. — dijo el hombre de la trenza a su lado imitando sus acciones.

— No te preocupes. — dijo Ryoga intentando tranquilizarlo. — Pero tenemos que apresurarnos, que Akari se pone muy nerviosa cuando llego tarde…ya sabes por qué.

— Claro. — dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta para hablar con la mujer del mostrador.

Ranma buscó rápidamente un papel en sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a la mujer.

— Bien, en un minuto vuelvo con su encargo. — le dijo la chica sonriente para meterse a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

— ¿Entonces vas a hacerlo otra vez? — pregunto Ryoga viéndolo extrañado.

— Creo que sería bonito. — dijo Ranma sonriendo. — La última vez que nos casamos fue algo…muy sencillo, fuimos a la notaría contigo y Akari como testigos y en secreto, creo que llego el momento de hacerlo…a lo grande…como si de verdad nos alegráramos de esto…que no digo que la última vez no estuviera alegre, pero…creo que Akane se merece algo mejor.

— ¿Y ya tienes una fecha? — pregunto Ryoga viendo cuando la mujer del mostrador regresaba con una pequeña caja y se la entregaba a Ranma.

— Gracias. — dijo el chico tomando la caja para luego firmar un recibo. — La verdad no, eso se lo dejaré a ella…que se divierta, seguro Nabiki podría ayudarnos.

— Oh cierto, ahora que son los mejores amigos. — dijo Ryoga riendo divertido.

— Ha sido de gran apoyo para mí y Akane estos últimos años. — dijo Ranma recordando todo lo que su cuñada había hecho por ellos.

Cuando el escándalo de Soun se hizo público, eso afectó a todos, pero las personalidades públicas como él y Nabiki, se llevaron la peor parte, la prensa se dio un festín con ambos. Nabiki perdió varios negocios y se le cerraron varias puertas y tratos, pero se las apaño y continuo con sus inversiones y contratos y logró mantener sus empresas a base de mucho trabajo.

Por su lado, la prensa decía que su entrenamiento había sido el de un hombre salvaje, eso explicaba porque él era tan buen luchador, pues todos los días había tenido que luchar por su vida debido a las locuras de su suegro. Perdió contratos de publicidad y el amor del público, luego añadía el hecho que había tenido que estar fuera de los combates por casi un año debido a las heridas de su pierna y de su mano.

Con todo es encima, habían sido unos meses bastante difíciles. Nabiki se había plantado y le dijo a los inversores de su agencia de representación que no dejaría de representarlo por nada del mundo. Cuando volvió a los combates, y ganó tres torneos seguidos el público olvido esos oscuros problemas y las marcas le buscaron como si antes no le hubieran dado la espalda. Ranma solo aceptó firmar contratos con aquellas que fueron leales y algunas nuevas que no habían trabajado con él antes, por cuestiones de honor y orgullo.

— Bien vámonos. — dijo Ryoga colocándose la capucha otra vez.

**EH**

Ranma estaba acostado viendo el techo de la habitación de su nueva casa, Akane dormía sobre su pecho de manera tranquila.

Habían disfrutado de una tranquila cena por primera vez en meses pues esa noche su hija dormía en casa de Kasumi. Desde que había nacido la pequeña Ayame su vida se había vuelto un completo caos, pero Ranma estuvo bastante agradecido de eso, la pequeña Ayame vino a cambiar muchas cosas y el ruido que una bebé causó en sus vidas hacia que se olvidaran del ruido y el dolor de todo lo que había pasado con sus padres. Fue terapéutico para los dos, pues se olvidaban de todo el dolor y sufrimiento y los hacía concentrarse en darse amor a ellos y su hija.

Akane había tomado con mucha alegría la propuesta de Ranma y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego decirle que esa noche recuperarian bastante del tiempo perdido y vaya que tuvo razón. La mujer descansaba desnuda y agotada entre sus brazos. Ranma la vio y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dio cuenta de cuán afortunado era, de cuanta suerte tuvieron y de que se esforzaría por mantener a esa mujer y su hija a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Estaba divagando en sus pensamiento cuando sintió a Akane moverse entre sus brazos. La chica tenía el semblante arrugado y comenzó a mover los brazos de lado a lado de manera inquieta. Ranma se puso tenso y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJALO! ¡DÉJAME! — gritó la mujer de golpe. Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada. — ¡ALEJATE!

Ranma la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a susurrarle cerca del oído.

— Estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte. — susurró Ranma. — Escucha mi voz…ve hacia a mi voz…estoy aquí a tu lado, y no voy a dejarte, nunca voy a dejarte…

Akane seguía forcejeando con la mirada perdida mientras Ranma no desistía.

— No pienso dejarte…soy yo…estoy aquí a tu lado…siempre estaré a tu lado. — siguió susurrando Ranma

— Por favor…por favor no me dejes sola. — respondió Akane comenzando a regular su respiración poco a poco hasta que volvió en sí.

Ranma la soltó suavemente hasta que la chica volteo a ver su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Ranma! — susurro la chica casi sin aire. — ¡Fue horrible! ¡Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba lo siento! ¡Pensé...pensé que ya las había controlado!

Cuando Ranma miro arder los cimientos de la antigua casa Tendo hace dos años, él pensó que algo de ellos se había quedado ahí adentro, para él fue su pasión por las artes marciales, él luchaba y ganaba los combates, pero ciertamente ya no era algo importante en su vida, si su hija decidía que no quería seguir con el todo vale, el seguramente sería muy feliz.

Por el lado de Akane, fue algo mucho peor, las primeras semanas se le atribuyó al miedo, a la terrible experiencia, al trauma, pero con el tiempo notaron que no solo era eso, que Akane había perdido una parte de ella muy esencial ahí dentro y que muchas veces la hacía reaccionar de esa forma, se volvía agresiva, inestable y atacaba a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ella en defensa propia pues los confundía con cadáveres podridos que iban tras ella, por un momento su mente viajaba a esa horrible fosa llena de cuerpos y de horror, su mente simplemente se perdía en sus recuerdos haciéndola confundir su realidad con la fantasía. Ranma era la persona que podía hacerla volver a la realidad un poco más rápido, pero si se encontraba sola, tenía que practicar varios ejercicios que su psiquiatra le aconsejo, le tomaba tiempo y en algunas ocasiones, le causó problemas, como la vez que le hizo un corte en la mano a Kasumi por error, se sintió terrible por semanas, o la vez que golpeo a Hiroyuki en el hospital cuando esté simplemente iba a saludarla.

Ranma y Akane habían prometido no guardar más secretos, pero este era uno que solo permanecía dentro de la familia, sabían que cuando ella se ponía en ese estado y si Ranma no estaba cerca lo mejor era dejarla sola en la habitación por unos minutos hasta que ella pudiera salir de ese trance. Públicamente solo su amigo del hospital Hiroyuki sabía de su estado, pero no querían que la gente comenzara a hablar, y dijeran que estaba loca o con problemas mentales como su padre, era un secreto que debían mantener para evitar más dolor, pues Ranma y Akane sabían que había peores secretos que mantener ocultos.

— No te preocupes. — le dijo Ranma besándola tiernamente. — Yo nunca voy a dejarte…nunca.

**FIN**

* * *

**LO SIENTOOOOOOO!**

Tarde pero seguro, estoy entrando a un trabajo nuevo y bueno, fue una horrible semana, pues como siempre en el juego de las probabilidades, lo que podía "malir sal" salio mal...y bueno fueron tantas cosas que me quede con la sensación de "Al menos tengo salud". Este capítulo lo termine hoy Domingo 10 de Noviembre chicos, pues toda la semana apenas tuve tiempo de hacer nada.

**Seguiré insistiendo con lo del follow chicos, aquellos que tienen Twitter, pueden hacerlo a "ElMonkeySMR" ****por favor ya que quiero hacer una dinamica y me gustaria su ayuda, se los agradeceria mucho.**

Ahora a los reviews, gracias por la gente que se pasó y dio su glorioso review, se les quiere y agradece.

**felicius:** Soun tenía secretos y también otra señorita por ahí, la locura estaba en las dos familias. Pero bueno, ya termino esta historia y espero haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leerme.

**Benani0125: **Qué bueno que no quemaron la casa porque sino pobre Ryoga...al menos ya paso su mal trago. Ahora a cuidar a su niña junto con la pobre y nerviosa Akari. Espero la historia haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leerme.

**1Andrea11 ****:** Me inspire obviamente de cosas como Tusk, y también de esas historias de asesino seriales que son la persona perfecta con su familia, pero a sus espaldas son unos completos sádicos y asesinos, ese perfil siempre me ha parecido interesante, xq me hace desconfiar hasta de mi sombra. Espero te haya gustado el final. Gracias por leerme.

**SARITANIMELOVE****:** No te preocupes, jajaja entiendo que pueda pasar porque la gente no sabe quién está detrás de lo que se escribe, me gustaria conocerlos mejor a todos los que leen, pero eso tal vez será en un futuro, estoy planeando hacerlo porque siento que hay una comunidad bien cool x estos lados! Espero te haya gustado la conclusión de la historia, y bueno el Panda no era Genma, era otro pobre hombre que Soun operó para convertirlo en Panda, con el afán de recuperar a su amigo muerto, y Akane no engaño a Ranma, su amigo era gay como se pudieron dar cuenta. Gracias por leerme.

**Guest:** Y aqui esta el final, me disculpo por la tardanza...el final es...algo lamentable pues hay heridas que no se pueden curar x completo, sólo podemos intentar seguir adelante e intentar ser lo más felices que podamos, iba a ser un poco más depresivo pero luego no salio xq tenia que volver y reescribir muchas cosas y pues ya no se pudo. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leerme.

Bueno y esto fue mi especial de halloween que terminó en Noviembre hahaha. **El Viernes 15 de Noviembre se viene un nuevo cap de "Imparable"** ese ya esta escrito no se preocupen, espero poder tener tiempo de terminar el del 30 pero bueno, ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Un beso, y me despido no sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!


End file.
